Don't Ever Doubt It
by MineUnfaltering
Summary: The FBI is having a partners retreat, what will happen when our favorite couple go up against other crime stopping duos- especially when Bones finds out that one of the other teams includes none other than the man with whom she nearly sailed away...?
1. He's Back

The FBI is having a partners retreat, what will happen when are favorite couple go up against other crime stopping duos- especially when Bones finds out that one of the other teams includes none other than the man with whom she nearly sailed away with...?

I do not own Bones or anything bones related - Sadder words have never been typed...

"I don't understand."

"What's not to understand, Bones? The FBI is having a partners retreat, we're partners, so you are coming with me, your partner." Booth finished frustrated at the confused, concerned look on his partners face.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Booth asked angrily as he followed her out of her office and onto the platform.

"Why is the FBI sending all of its agents on a retreat?" Brennan asked sliding on a pair of latex gloves before approaching the remains.

"It's not like their sending every agent out Bones. There's a rotation and we're next. In fact we are on the last rotation, do you know what that means?" Booth asked eagerly.

"No." Brennan replied as she lifted a bone to inspect it more closely.

Booth hated competing for her attention, but didn't complain as Brennan was always quick to point out that _she _was quite capable of multitasking.

"It means that we are one of the best." Booth said rubbing his hands together trying to recapture the excitement that had slowly drained from him as he had addressed his partner.

"The best what? Clark, I need you to start a skeletal reconstruction so Angela can give us a face." Taking off her gloves Brennan turned back to him, finally giving him her attention.

" We are one of the best teams Bones. They always out the most successful partners on the last retreat, it always turns into a big competition to see which team is the best of the best."

"I'm not FBI." Brennan said confused again.

"No, but you are my partner, and I am FBI. And you know what else? You and I are going to kick ass."

"We'll actually be fighting the other teams?" Brennan asked, unfazed by the idea.

Booth frowned, " No, Bones, I mean, - never mind. Look there is something else." Booth took a deep breath, he didn't know how his partner would react to the news but it couldn't be good. There was bound to be hurt and anger when he told her but Booth didn't know who that would be aimed at, especially when she found out that he had chosen not to tell her. He was just trying to protect her, but after the whole getting shot, and fake death thing Booth wasn't sure exactly where he stood. She seemed to have forgiven him, but with Brennan it was sometimes hard to tell.

Bones sensed his hesitation apparently. Her head snapped up to read his expression, he knew her blue gaze would be searching for the answer, trying to find the reason for his concern. He kept his head down avoiding her eyes, she may not be able to read people but she did know how to read him.

"What is it Booth?"

Resigning himself to whatever was to come next the took another deep breath and began, "It's just that… well you see… one of the teams that will be going…I don't want you to be surprised is all…" Booth stopped he was making a mess of this, he knew how to break news to his Bones, he knew she would need to hear this stated factually without any implication as to her reaction. Bones liked to think that no one was close enough to her to know how she felt, to make a connection. Which was almost laughable after three years together. It was her way of stating in control and Booth knew that but it his knowledge of everything Dr. Temperance Brennan wasn't helping him today.

Be a man Seeley, you have faced worse than this, you were a sniper for god sakes, just spit it out.

"Sully." Booth said finally looking at her bracing for her reaction."

"What?"

"Sully and his partner will be there. He's Back. He's been back."


	2. Anthropology

Thanks so much for your reviews, I hope you continue to enjoy. Point of Clarification: this is set after Season three and includes some of season four.

I apologies in advance, this chapter was needed, the real fun starts next chapter!

Wait I have to check- Nope! Still don't own Bones.

A loud anger gasp sounded through the lab. " Oh my god! Did I just hear you correctly? Why did no one tell me?"

Booth looked from Bones who seemed to deflate, all the tension leaving from her body. Did she seem relieved? Booth didn't have time to register this information, because more screeches were coming from the beautiful artist who'd come up behind them on the platform.

Booth turned and addressed Angela quietly; her reaction had many heads turning their way. "Listen Angela I'm going to need you not to make a big deal of this. Bones is going to have a hard-."

" Not a big deal? She almost sailed away with the guy and he's back." Then using her freaky mind reading powers shouted, " You knew! How long has he been back Booth? How long have you known!?" By this time the entire Jeffersonian had come to see what the shouting was about.

"That is none of your business!"

"Like hell, she's my best friend!"

"She's my partner!"

"I knew."

Silence fell at this announcement. Cam and Hodgins were leaning over the platform above them; mouths open in astonishment. Angela recovered first.

"What?"

"Angela, it's been almost two years. He was only going to be gone a year but he wasn't even gone that long." Brennan replied calmly.

"Wait a minute. You knew he was back and you didn't say anything to me?" Booth asked. The shock still coursing through his body, here he'd thought he'd been prepared for any reaction Bones might have thrown his way, but this? He was surprised at the pang the knowledge that she'd kept this from him brought.

"You knew and you didn't tell me."

Booth didn't want to admit it but she had him. Of course he'd had his reasons, Sully had come back with the notion that he could pick up he he's left off with Brennan. As though he hadn't hurt her by leaving, effectually saying that she was good enough to join him but not enough for him to decide to stay. Just like everyone else in her family. Booth had put a stop to it quickly, explaining in no uncertain terms what would happen if Sully were to ever approach his Bones again. Booth looked her over, searching for a hint at how she was feeling.

"So you're not at all upset that the man you nearly dropped your whole life for is back?" Angela asked disbelieving.

" I'm certain Dr. Brennan is indeed upset, but is trying to show us once again that she able to compartmentalize, hiding her true emotions behind nonchalance, when really she is in denial."

Booth hadn't even noticed Sweets coming in but there he was standing below the platform, looking wide-eyed and rosy cheeked. He would be going on the retreat too.

" I am not in denial. Sully and I had a relationship, things didn't work out, its over, its been over for a very long time. I don't understand why everyone is making such a big deal about this; you guys are surrounded by people who you've had past relationships with and yet are able to continue on with your jobs. Why would I have a harder time with this than any of you?" Brennan asked starting to get worked up.

Booth could see that she was getting upset and knew he was going to have to distract her.

"I don't get it, Bones, how did you find out? How long have you known?"

"He works for the FBI Booth, I'm there all the time. Did you really think that we wouldn't run into each other?"

"He had orders to stay-."

"So you did threaten him!" Brennan replied thrusting a finger into his chest.

Suddenly Booth saw it, the part of her that she'd been holding back since he'd be shot, since Zack had left. It was only a glimpse, but it was enough to confirm everything in his mind. She blamed him for Zack; she felt betrayed that he hadn't told her personally that he wasn't dead, she wasn't as calm about a week away with Sully as she was pretending to be.

There she stood looking beautifully vulnerable, and stubborn at the same time, her whole Jeffersonian family picking at her emotions, after everything she'd been through, and in her house of reason, none the else! And there she was looking pleadingly at him for support, eve though it was his fault. Not that she would admit that she was asking for help when she looked to him like that, no she would claim that she was, like any good scientist, seeking conformation in a conclusion. Her conclusion now was that they were way out of line and needed to resume their work.

Booth thought he knew a way to surprise her out of her upset.

"Of course I threatened him, you're my partner. But I see now that I was wrong.""You never should have-!" Brennan stopped, his words catching up with her. "What?"

"I was wrong. I never should have interfered when I know that you above all people would be able to handle this. The only thing in my defense is anthropology." Booth said with a small smile. She was definitely shocked, she seemed to be replying the last few seconds in her mind to make sure she'd gotten it right.

"Anthropology? Really? I gotta hear this!" Hodgins said having come down from the second floor to join them on the platform, Sweets following close behind, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Yes, anthropologically speaking," Booth said mimicking Bones' favorite line, "partners protect each other, they work in conjuncture to keep the other safe, one strength making up for a weakness in the other. As humans we have a culturally imposed idea that a woman should be protected even more than a man. Anthropology shows that when a male threatens what belongs to another they must compete to show who is the strongest, and the strongest gets to keep it. While, the times have changed and our society allows that no person can belong to another as an object, our anthropological tendencies still control some of our reactions."

Silence.

A soft chuckling started and he realized it was from Bones. She seemed torn, he knew his speech was riddled with inconsistencies and scientific holes, and she seemed unsure if she should laugh or correct him. Laughter won. She wasn't the only one Hodgins and Cam were also trying unsuccessfully to hide their laughter. Angela wasn't laughing; she had a look on her face like she was a kid waking up to a huge pile of Christmas presents. He ignored Angela, and glared at Hodgins before turning back to Brennan.

"That was-" More laughter, this time she had to grasp the railing, tears falling from her blue eyes.

"That wasn't totally inaccurate actually." Sweets said after Booth glared at the sound of his snickering.

At that Bones burst with yet another round of laughter, Booth was reminded of the day they were informed of her fathers trial date, they had found a really strange skeleton, he'd suggested that it had been rolled up in a rug that'd clearly decomposed with "all the meaty parts." She had laughed like this then. It seemed that the squints were completely surprised to see renown Anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennan lose control in a fit of laughter.

Slowly she quieted, taking deep breaths, and wiping the tears from her eyes. "That was-wow. I had no idea you knew so much about anthropology." She said breathlessly, yet still obviously sarcastic.

Booth, ignoring what the sound of her breathless voice did to him, decided to ignore the sarcasm. "Yes well I though I should pay attention with the way you go on about it sometimes, I figured it might be useful to try and know what your saying."

She just smiled.

"So you'll be ready in two days?" Booth asked sharing her smile.

"Yes I'll be ready, just let me know what I'll need to bring."

They stared at each other, Booth making sure he was forgiven, for now. Bones searching again, but for what he did not know. What he did know was that the bandage was still in place, they hadn't healed everything between them, but they had put a bandage on it, that would hold for now, and that hold him something even more important. She was still in, she was going to try, and so was he. He would put in everything he had to heal the wounds, and cross the bridges, and he knew from the soft smile that she would be on the other side meeting him half way.

Above them Cam had ordered everyone back to work, and they went. A screaming Dr. Brennan was interesting, and hysterically laughing Dr. Brennan, extremely unusual, but the quite look Dr. Brennan and her partner shared, that was everyday. Everyone knew that look, and knew what it meant, everyone, that is, except the two who shared it.

Satisfied that things were going to be settled Booth straightened and cleared his throat, "I have to get back to my office."

"I'll call you when I have more on this victim." Bones replied waving toward the since then forgotten remains on the table.

Turning Booth headed for the exit, and was just stepping off the platform when Bones called his name.

"You were right about one thing." Bones said with a smile that made his heart speed up. "We are going to kick ass."

Smiling more broadly than before, Booth nodded and headed out, he had almost made it to the door when a hand shot out and grabbed him arm.

"Don't for a minute think that I will forget that you just said Brennan _belongs_ to you."

Booth groaned, "Angel, I meant as partners, Bones obviously understood." Booth said knowing that once again Angela was right. He constantly thought of Bones as 'his.' He knew it would get him into trouble one day, and it seemed this was the day.

"Yeah, sure, sweetie. Keep deluding yourself. But you know what else I caught?"

Not sure he wanted to know Booth just stared at her.

"She didn't correct you."


	3. Give me your Weapon

Hey I felt bad about waiting so long for between updating- appearntly college and work are important- who knew? Any way here is something very brief while I finish typing everything up. If I could lable this ch 2.5 I would.

Bones is still not mine!

-Sweets POV-

_It's okay Lance they can't actually hurt you. _Cullen is right beside you, they won't try and kill you in front of him. No they'll wait until they can find me alone in the forest, and then kill me. He almost changed his mind, but the incredulous look on Booths face strengthened his resolve. This experience was supposed to help rebuild, and strengthen partnerships, these agents needed to leave their comfort zones, he had forbidden Dr. Brennan from bringing he lap top, all cell phones had collected. In order for this trip to work Sweets knew that it would have to be extreme.

Which was why he had 11 very angry glaring at him. They just didn't understand why he had to take their guns.

Slowly each agent took out and unloaded their guns, putting them on the table before them. Sweets saw Booth nudge Brennan, who nudged back, a glaring war ensued which Sweets assumed Brennan lost because she sighed heavily and took out her gun, and put tat on the table too.

"Why is she armed? Who gave her a weapon?" Cullen demanded, and the other partners turned to see Brennan unload her weapon. Some smirked, others chuckled, but one man, of medium stature stood still, his only reaction was to raise his eyebrows as though he was unsurprised. That must be Sully, Sweets thought, He'd had Angela give him a brief history into the dynamic of his and Dr. Brennan's relationship. It was very fascinating, and he couldn't wait to see how the week unfolded.

"I got it at the mall." Dr. Brennan replied steadily, as though there weren't a very intimidating, powerful man staring her down.

"Don't worry sir, I don't let her use it." Booth replied, unperturbed.

"Which is really very ridiculous, I am an excellent shot, and you didn't seem to mind when you were attacked Epps' serial killer friend." Dr. Brennan replied, and once again the pair were squaring off ignoring the surrounding crowd, Sweets was used to it, as he had seen it many times in therapy but he could tell the others weren't as familiar with Brennan and Booth. They were frowning in worry or smiling in anticipation, and Sweets quickly noted who had which reaction.

"You know when I did mind though Bones? When you shot me."

"That was one time, Booth and it was only a flesh wound!"

Sweets sighed as he watched what he knew was going to be a very long, yet very fascinating trip begin. He noted too that there was only one person who was not reacting in a normal fashion to the fighting partners; Agent Sullivan was smiling, not with anticipation but with glee.


	4. United We Stand

_Sorry about the delay, I know that ch 3 wasn't what you were expecting but I wanted to put something up for you. It was originally part of this next chapter but as I said I wanted you guys to have something. I hope you guys enjoy! Next chapter will be up tonight too. Thanks for all the reviews! If there is something you really want to see happen as one of the team building activities, let me know and I'll see if I can fit it in!_

---------

Brennan looked up from her questionnaire that she had all filled out, with the exception for two questions. Number three read: what is something you want to learn about your partner? Number 7 asked: what do you want to accomplish between your partner and yourself by the end of this trip?

"That's not a math questions Bones."

Brennan jumped as Booths voice interrupted her thoughts, "Don't look at my paper Booth!" She said agitated.

"I wasn't looking Bones, you were bleeding." He said with his charm smile.

"Where am I bleeding from Brennan asked trying to remember if she had scratched herself on something, as she ran her hand along her neck and face.

"No, Bones, I mean you were showing your hand, you know like in cards, if you lean the wrong way and the other players can see your cards, it's called bleeding.

"Are you gambling again?" Brennan asked immediately worried. She though she would know if he were but, she just wasn't sure. That was one of their problems. Obviously though, she'd said the wrong thing because he had his 'praying for patience' look.

"No Bones, just forget it ok. All I was trying to say is that 'is the glass half empty or half full' is not a math question, or physics or what ever it is that you wrote there."

"What else could it possibly be asking?" Brennan asked frustrated.

"You know what, on second though I rather like the image of Sweets trying to figure out whatever it was that you put down." Booth said attempting a smile.

She tried to smile back but she could tell that it wasn't convincing, and gave up.

Booth grabbed her hand suddenly and squeezed, reminding her of their guy hugs, only this was more private somehow.

"I know," was all he said. It was all I needed to hear right then. They'd been working together very well, the past months, they'd faced the usually death and danger as they had before, but something was off. It would come and go at odd moments, if something reminded her of Zack, Booth getting shot or even Booth's brother Jared. Though she knew it was illogical, it felt as though something was eating at her from the inside. She'd shared so much with Booth but she was determined to keep this back from him. There was much he didn't know, and she wasn't going to admit to any of it even if he asked. It was too personal, too raw. And if she were being honest she would have to admit that she was afraid to share these things with Booth, because they were out of line, or over the line she should say. His line that he had drawn so long ago, but still obviously stood by all this time later.

"We're here Bones."

Brennan looked up and out the window and saw that they were indeed coming to a stop. She looked back at her questionnaire. Sweets was the only person who was going to read this, and he owed her big, so she tossed aside her doubt and allowed herself to write down what she truly wanted to say. Glancing to make sure Booth wasn't peeking she quickly penned four words.

--------------

"Alright we like to jump into things straight away here, so on behalf of United we Stand Team building experience, we would like to bid you welcome. My name is Aaron and I will be or activity planner and constructor. This next week is going to be physically, mentally, and emotionally draining. It's going to take endurance, and it will show you exactly where you and your partner are. I like to begin by taking the time to have the larger group get to know each other. You'll be spending a lot of time around these people and sharing a lot of personal things, so it's good to build trust. We'll start by learning about each other." Aaron held up a kitchen timer he had. "I'm going to set this for two minutes. I want you to find someone other than your partner and spend a minute each telling the other about yourself. All right? The first rotation will begin…now!

Brennan turned away from Booth to the girl on her right. "Hi! My name is Hannah Tarning!" Hannah was a very excited, very blond, young woman who needed no help filling the two minutes after Brennan had introduced herself. Brennan was feeling overwhelmed and when she looked to find her next group member, she saw Booth watching her with a smirk on his face, that smirk however turned into a grimace when Hannah, who had been eyeing Booth all day, cornered him.

Turning with a smirk of her own, she saw she'd been approached by no other than Sully's new partner. Great, she though I need Angela for this, I have no idea what to say, after my last conversation with Sully. What had he told her? Deciding that being honest would be the best approach if questions came up she took and deep breath and stuck out her hand, "Hello. I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Yes I know," the woman replied, shaking back her short black curls. "You have quite a reputation. You like to be called Bones."

Brennan tried not to laugh at the woman's obvious attempt at female dominance with in the group. "No, only Booth calls me that. Dr. Brannan or just Brennan will be fine." She replied smiling tightly. "I'm sorry, I don't know you."

She laughed softly. "I'm Catharine Dennis. I have the pleasure of working with Sully. We work very well together, never even had a fight." She said obviously referring to this morning's argument about the gun.

Deciding she really didn't like this woman Brennan said coolly, "That's to bad, I got to work with Sully once, and as I recall, he could get quite worked up." Not allowing the woman to take control of the conversation she asked quickly, "So what exactly do you do?"

"Well, obviously I work for the FBI, I specialize in linguistics and communication."

"How many languages do you speak?" Brennan said interested for the first time, perhaps there was more to this woman.

"Three, English French and Spanish.' She replied smugly and then turned to go as the buzzer rang. Three? Brennan thought making a mental note to ask Booth if everyone the FBI was so under qualified.

Brennan met with the rest of the group, Hannah's partner Harris, Charlie and his partner Kent, Sammie and her partner Jerald. Tom and his partner Kevin both whom she'd already met, which was good because while she was with Kevin she was greatly distracted by the sight of Booth and Sully. They were standing a foot apart, looking very tense, and not speaking at all. Well that wasn't true Booth seemed to be saying a lot with his eyes and his expression. He was letting Sully know that his threat was still in place.

Finally it was time for the last rotation. Booth looked over to her, and nodded slightly letting her know that he would be watch and that he was there if she needed him. Which she would not, she didn't think that this conversation would go badly, unlike last it they had spoken.

The memory of it made her tense but she forced her self to calm and turn to her last group member.

"Temperance."

"Sully."

They stood there for a moment each taking the other in, Brennan didn't know what the look in his eyes meant, but then she had never been good at reading people.

"Listen Tempe, I'm sorry… the last time we spoke went wrong."

"Yes it did."

"But I mean you have to understand why I asked." Sully said meeting her eyes

"No I really don't." Brennan said honestly, but it hadn't been his question that had bothered her thee most, it was what had happened when she said no.

"Did you even consider it, give it some thought?" Sully asked. "Did you discuss it with Booth?"

"There was nothing to consider, and I obviously haven't told Booth anything, because you're still alive." Brennan said chuckling.

The timer rang.

"We should talk about this more Tempe."

Brennan didn't say anything as she walked back over to her partner who was searching her again for any sign of distress. He was obviously turn between his promise not interfere and his worry for her. She decided to save him.

"I'm fine Booth, I told you I would be."

Booth just nodded as Aaron called them all together for some instructions. "Okay everyone, there are six camp sites set out about half a mile outside of base camp here. Each team will pick color from this basket and then find you're corresponding campsite one the maps we have over there. You'll have two hours to go to you camp site and set up. Everyone will need to meet back here for tonight's activity. Take that time to get to know your partner better, you'll need it tonight because we'll be playing the United we Stand's version of the Newly wed game!"

Brennan looked to Booth.

"It's an old T.V. show, newly wed couples would go on TV and answer questions about their new spouse, who ever answered the most about each other would win."

"What kind of questions?" Brennan asked

'I'll fill you in on the way to the campsite. Why don't you go choose us a color? Oh and make sure its not pink!" It was green. They collected their stuff, Booth with the map and head off going northeast up the hill, Brennan trying to get him to show her the map.

"I think I got it Bones. Do you know about setting up camp?" Booth asked to get her to stop trying to rip the map in half.

"Booth I've trekked through Tibet, I have slept beside mass graves in Guatemala to ensure the integrity of my work, I have traveled in the Amazon rainforest, all without guides and without guns. I think I can manage a few nights in West Virginia."

"There's no need to brag, Bones." Booth said and pushed forward.


	5. Where you did learn that?

* * *

Sorry this took so very long!!! I hope you enjoy! Next chapter will be lots of fun, it involoves paintball guns, blindfolds and a secret meeting in the woods!

Bones still isn't mine!

* * *

Bones could build a lean to, and a sturdy one at that. Of course Booth knew about all the things she'd done in her travels but he'd never seen it in action. She was obviously showing off, making sure he knew that she was "more than capable." Which suited him fine, as the FBI had seen to it to issue out the world's most frustrating tent to them. It would barely fit the two of them, and he supposed that it was part of the experience, getting really, really close to your partner. Not that he was complaining, why would he when he had a partner who looked like Bones?

After he'd finally constructed the tent, and Bones had set up a fire pit, a lean-to, and gotten firewood, they headed back to the base camp. It was only late afternoon.

"If we get to chose I think I should be the one to guess at your answers." Booth said trying to come up with a game plan. He knew Bones better than he anybody. He also knew that if he didn't know the answer he could just write down the last possible thing he would come up with, and it would probably be close to her response.

"Of course." The tension in her voice was back, but she was walking slightly ahead of him so he couldn't see her expression.

"Bones, when are you going to tell me what's wrong? " Booth said frustrated.

"Maybe later," was the only reply he received.

"If you don't tell me how can I fix it?" Booth asked trying to keep up, and keep the branches from hitting them. Then he didn't have to keep up, because she did an about face and looked him straight in the eye, then pain he saw there was like a knife to the gut.

"Maybe I don't want _you_ to fix it."

"What?" Booth asked stunned. Surely he'd heard her wrong. They'd both said that they would try, well they'd never _said _it out loud, but it had been understood. Hadn't it? Did this mean she'd already given up on them? Did she want to sever their partnership? Or was it deeper, did she want to sever everything between them?

Her words were such a blow that he didn't think fast enough to stop her. He walked into camp he immediately noticed Bones standing off to the side, away from everyone. Hurt and confused he walked silently towards the group. Hannah was saying something to Sully's partner Catharine. He caught the end of the conversation.

"Dr. Brennan and Booth will be easy to beat. They fight so much; I don't understand how they could work together like that. Besides that, Dr. Brennan is a squint, she hasn't been trained the way we have, and there's no way she can keep up."

"I don't know, Sully said not to under estimate her." Catharine replied.

Thank god, Bones didn't just hear that! He didn't know what she would have done to prove them wrong. He wasn't going to correct them either; his Bones would set them straight on her own.

Going over to his partner he stood next to her, ignoring her glare. If she'd decided to give on them then there was only one thing he could do, fight twice as hard. He just needed to know what he was fighting against. He needed to have patience; she would open up to him. She always did.

* * *

"Alright group as you can see we've added a twist to this game." Aaron said pointing to the obstacle course. So here's how this is going to work. I am going to read you questions that your partner just answered on their note cards, what you need to do is try and guess the answer that they wrote down." Aaron looked around to make sure everyone understood. "Alright," Booth was getting sick of hearing that word, " I need you guys to remain sitting opposite of each other, and far enough so that you can't see each others answers. Does everyone have his or her chalkboard? Alright, take it away Dr. Sweets."

"Okay, we're going to start of with some simple questions, Aaron will be keeping score, the harder the question the more points it will be worth. Right, are you ready to play the not-so-newly-partnered game?" Sweets asked excitedly. He turned to all the team members sitting on his left, "We asked your partner how you like your coffee, what did they answer?"

Booth scoffed at the simplicity, and quickly scribbled down his answer. He watched as everyone got the answer correct and when it was his turn, showed his chalkboard, 'Black, with far too much sugar.' He grinned at Bones as she flashed her answer, it was word for word correct, but she didn't smile back.

'Second question, we asked you partner…"The questions continued, all worth one point. With every question they got right Booth saw Bones slowly withdrawal, she was upset about the fact that they were doing well, what sense did that make? Everyone was doing a good job, only a few slips here and there; the last question of the first round caused some tension though.

"Last question of round one, we asked you partner if they were high maintenance, what was their reply? "

Booth though for a moment before writing down his answer, taking slightly longer then those around him. When it was his turn he turned it over slowly. It read: As she is not a piece of machinery, or equipment, she doesn't need maintenance of any kind. He heard mutters and Hannah had giggled before Bones turned her board over to show she had written the exact same thing written in first person.

"What kind of answer is that? That can't count!" Catharine said.

"Actually it does Dr. Brennan gave her answer and Agent Booth guessed it correctly. Though I will admit that it is a bit spooky how you two have gotten every answer word for word." Sweets said with a laugh.

"It's not spooky, that implies an underlying assumption of an inexplicable reason behind the occurrence, when it is really very logical. Booth is very good at getting to know people. Booth knows me very well, and therefore is able to guess at my reply." Bones said irritated at the psychologist. Sweets, as well as everyone else seemed slightly confused. Booth held back a chuckle, let them see what he had to put up with everyday.

The silence stretched, no one knew what to say, so Booth taking pity, stepped in. "Bones he was just saying that it is odd occurrence, that the probability of getting our answers word for word every time is very low, and because of the low probability he is surprised to witness it."

"Well, why didn't he just say that?" Bones asked looking even more annoyed.

"Did you actually understand that?" Sammie asked with a chuckle.

"Of course." Booth said, and turned to Sweets, "Maybe we should move on."

"Good idea Agent Booth. Okay these next questions are going to be worth three points. Are you ready? We asked your Partner when they got their first kiss, what was their reply?

Booth caught Bones' smug look and wondered what it could be for, as he bend and wrote his answer. Only three of the teams got it correct this time.

"How did you know that? I never told you that story!" Bones said angrily as she read Booths reply, which explained how she'd gotten her first kiss from Tyler Harrison at the age of thirteen, they had just left a movie, and he kissed her under the large tree outside the theater. What she hadn't known was that her brother was also at the movies that night, and when Russ saw the boy kissing his sister, he knocked him out. Tyler wouldn't speak to her after that. So Bones gave her brother a black eye.

"Yes you did. It was after the Dylan Krane case, we were talking, and you told me how your brother used to take care of you, and how much you hated it."

Bones had clearly forgotten about this incident. Booth looked at her trying to figure out why this made her so sad and angry. She should be happy they had gotten it right. Sweets was interested too, Booth could tell. He was doing that evaluating thing were he looked back and forth between the two of them trying to see what was going on.

They moved on. "We asked you're partner if you'd ever broken any bones, and if so which ones." Booth sighed, they'd get this one wrong; he'd never told her about all his injuries. But he wrote down as many as he could remember.

Booth watched as he learned about the groups various injuries. He could see Bones cataloguing the information. It was his turn again, he flipped his chalkboard, and Bones flipped her note card. It was a long list, 8 broken ribs, a broken nasal bone, two broken proximal phalanges on the left hand, one broken distal phalange on the right, three brakes on the metatarsus in the left foot, two in the right, as well as a broken calcaneum, a broken radius in the left arm, and a broken mandible, between the mental tuberosity, and ramus.

Booth was shocked. He hadn't told her about those injuries, she'd found out about the brakes in his feet after he'd gotten blown up in her house, but he hadn't told her of the other stuff. But he didn't say anything. There was a slight argument about the difference in terminology between her answers and his, because he'd written, broken arm, broken ankle, and broken fingers, instead of her technical jargon, but Sweets know enough to about the body to call it, and they got the points. They were the only ones with a perfect score now. They continued the game until Sweets said it was the final question, worth 5 points. "We asked your partner, to complete this sentence: A perfect partner is one who______."

Booth wrote down his answer, they had this in the bag.

Bones turned her note card over when it was their turn. She had written 'A perfect partner is one who trusts you as an equal in all situations, whether dangerous or not, and has confidence in your worth.'

It did not match his 'A perfect partner is one who you can trust completely, no matter the situation.' Booth looked at Bones trying to see into her mind. Was this the problem? Did she think he though she unworthy? The game wrapped up.

Aaron stood up from where he was keeping score. "Alright," Booth was going to shoot him if he said that again, "That was very good. I hope you all learned something new about yourselves and about your partners. Now, what I didn't tell you is that these points are going to be converted into time. For every one point answer we are going to give you 10 seconds, for every 3 point answer we are going to give you 15 seconds and for everyone who got the five point answer you will get 20 seconds.

"That gives us one hundred fifty seconds or two and half minutes." Bones explained. Booth ignored her.

"How did you know about those injuries of mine?" Booth asked, she couldn't see his skeleton, and she'd promised not to look at his x-rays.

"It is my job to know the human skeleton Booth, you don't have to be dead for me to see it. It just makes it easier to see if it is right before me. I may not be good with people Booth, but I am the best at what I do. Your injuries shows in your movements, in the way your back hurts you, in the way you pick up you son, how you dance, a even how you shot your gun. Your bones tell me more than you ever will."

Booth watched as she walked away again, wondering what she was getting at. She was mad, he could easily see that but she also looked lost and hurt. This was killing him.

"Now, what we're going to do is have each team going through the obstacle course. There are nine flags out there, you and your teammate will have the time you earned during the last game to complete the obstacle course, and collect as many flags as you can. Only take the flags that correspond to the color you picked earlier today. You and your partner will tag team through the obstacle course, each of you completing one activity, then tagging the hand of your teammate before they in turn go on to the next obstacle."

"Okay the first obstacle is to fish through this pool of jello for you flag using only you feet, when you get the flag, step out of the pool and tag your partner, who will run over here to the rope latter and climb to the top grab the flag, and come down, and tag you, the third task is to get over that 10 foot wall, after which you will again tag your partner who has run around to the other side. Then you will have to walk the balance beam we have set up, and grab the flag hanging on the line in between those trees there, if you fall, you will lose the flag for this one. Then you will have to go around to where those hula-hoops are hanging and kick a soccer ball through the hoop before grabbing a flag, The next as you can see is a pool of mud through which one of you will have to crawl to find you flag, again tag your partner who will run off to that stand with the sling shot, where you need to hit the target before grabbing your flag. You will then have to shimmy up that pole where you flag is taped to the top, grab it, come down and tag you partner, who will for the final flag, run to the pier, jump in the water and then swim out to grab your flag." Aaron explained.

"The fastest time we've seen for this is was three minutes, I can't remember the last time we had someone complete it with the time they got from the game. So just try and get as many as you can, the more the better, you'll need them for tomorrow."

Booth watched as team after team went, Charlie and Kent had gotten the most flags, six out of the nine before the time ran out, and they had ten seconds less than Booth and Bones would have. Sully and Catharine were up. Booth watched, and had to admit that Catharine, was very fast, and Sully wasn't half bad, they made it to the pole which Sully, covered in mud, tried unsuccessfully to climb.

It was their turn next they had five seconds less than Sully and Catharine and needed to get eight flags to win. Booth turned to see if Bones was ready, or if she was still in a mood. She nodded at him, whatever else was going on, Bones was always up for a challenge, she stripped down to her shorts and bikini top, as the other women had done, Booth quickly took off his jacket and shirt. Trying not to stare at his partner, who looked far too good, he had to bite his tongue to stop from demanding that she put her shirt back on.

"Let me have your jacket Booth." Bones said holding out her hand, Booth gave t to her surprised yet happy. She tied it around her waste and he frowned, that didn't help anything. He was even more confused when she took off her shoes. "Booth, you go first." Booth was going to argue but she gave him a pleading look and agreed.

"Are you ready? I have 150 seconds on the clock. On your mark get set go!"

Booth jumped into the kiddy pool where he quickly stomped about and grabbed the flag with his toes; hopping out of the pool he tagged Bones hand and said, "Go!"

She did. Booth watched as she climbed up the rope latter with no trouble, and he risked a look at the others wondering what they were thinking of the anthropologist now. She grabbed the flag taped at the top of the rope and instead of climbing down jumped, landing on her feet like a cat. She tagged him, and ran to the other side of the wall. Booth grabbed the rope and hauled himself over this was nothing, army ranger training all over again. He dropped to the other side, flag in hand and tagged Bones.

She took off and leaped onto the balance beam standing four feet of the ground. When she reached the middle she jumped and grasped the flag from the middle, Booth wasn't sure how she landed so perfectly balanced when all she had was four inches width to walk on, but she did. Full of surprises his Bones was. Jumping off she tagged Booth and ran to where they had the soccer balls and waited for him to kick it through, which he did on his first try. He grabbed the flag and tagged Bones who took of into the mud, without a moment's hesitation and splashed about until she found the flag. She was being cautious, Booth noted, trying not to get his jacket muddy. He still wasn't sure why she'd wanted it.

"Go Booth!" Bones shouted having found the flag, and he took off, Bones following. Grabbing one of the paint balls he took aim and let go the target, maybe 10 feet away suddenly had a green mark on it, and Booth tagged Bones. She got to the pole, and Booth thought that there was no way she could get to the top, and that they would have to tie. But suddenly he saw what she'd wanted his jacket for, as she took it off, wrapped it around the pole and pulled tight on the sleeves, while wrapping her legs around the pole at the same time.

Slowly she made her way to a point where she could reach the top and grabbed the green flag, muscles straining. Then simply let go and fell back, falling on her rear, and reaching up to tag an astounded Booth. 'Booth!" Shaking away his surprise he sprinted down the pier and dove into the water, crossing the distance quickly and heading back to the pier where Bones was grinning at him. Time had been called. Reaching a hand up to he let Bones help him back on to the pier.

"You are very heavy." Bones stated as he sat down beside her winded.

"All muscle, darlin'. Booth said with a grin. "That was amazing by the way." Booth said as he helped her stand, and they walked towards the clapping group. They were as stunned.

"What was amazing?" Bones asked, and with any other woman Booth would have thought she was seeking a compliment but not Bones.

"You were amazing Bones, I didn't think you would ever make it to the top of that pole, and that balance beam? Where did that all come from?"

"I used to do gymnastics when-." She stopped and for some reason looked angry.

Booth didn't have time to ask what that was about before they'd caught up with the group.

"Dr. Brennan, that was amazing, I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't. Why would you? It's not like psychology will tell you these things." Bones replied to Sweets praise.

" Two minutes and twenty four seconds! That's a new record! That is the fastest time I have ever seen!" Aaron said, the young blond man looked absolutely delighted that the record had been broken on his shift.

"Not bad for an untrained anthropologist." Booth said directing his comment to Catharine and Hannah. "Of course we could have done it in two minutes and fourteen second if you hadn't taken so long in that mud." Booth teased.

"Is that so?" Bones asked, she was grinning again, and had a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

Happy that she was happy Booth grinned and nodded, "Definitely." Then shouted as she launched her self at him and gave him a big huge that got mud all over him. "Great, Bones, now I'm wet and muddy!" Booth whined, but smile to let her know that he was joking. In fact he was happier than he'd been in a long time, and he knew it had a lot less to do with winning than it did the hug his wonderful, beautiful, gymnastics-doing, muddy partner had given him.

"Serves you right!" She said and they all laughed, except Sully that is.

He stood back and waited for the group to head back to the camp base, where they would be aloud to rinse off. As the walked he was careful to brush past Brennan slipping a note into her pocket, before heading past to find his own partner.


	6. Notes

I am sooooooo sorry this took so long! I have a valid excuse though, I was in a pretty sever car accident with my boyfriend, and I only got out of the hospital on friday! We're are both okay, but I am on bed rest (graon/whine/moan) for a while so you can expect more updates!!

I know I promised blindfolds and guns this chapter but the muse was having none of it! So you'll have to wait a little longer.

Thanks for the so much for the alerts, and favorite author/story adds I really appriciate it! And for all you who are awesome enough to review, thank you, you keep the stroy going! I recently found out that you can respond to reviews, so don't be surprised to hear from me now that I have this extra time

PSA: Don't drink and drive, you may just end up taking a fanfic fanatic away before she can finish her story.

* * *

Brennan said nothing even though she'd felt the note in her pocket. She continued with the group back around the United We Stand main house, where there was a picnic bench, and a campfire set up waiting to be lit. The building was a storage area, which also held cots for Aaron and Sweets, and had one bathing chamber for the campers. After everyone had had a chance to bath, they gathered back around the campfire where Aaron had dinner set up for everyone.

Dinner was simple, chicken sandwiches and fruit, and conversation was friendly. Brennan was asked many questions about the obstacle course. She felt uncomfortable that the attention was on her, usually she wouldn't mind, but she then she usually would be talking about science, not her workout routine. The conversation shifted when someone asked about how she knew all of Booths injuries.

"It's what I do. I study remains and gain knowledge about the person through their bones. You don't have to physically see the bones though, for instance Sweets over broke his arm when he was 10 to 12 years old, probably falling from a bike, and waited maybe a year before getting back on. Aaron fractured his pelvis, probably in a car accident in his teens." More questions arose as the group was fascinated, and demanded she try and guess everybody's injuries. She tried to explain that she had to watch for signs in how they walked or jumped or lifted something.

Brennan was beginning to feel a little overwhelmed and used when Booth stepped in. "All right, all right my partner is not a party trick."

"Of course I'm not a party trick, this setting would hardly qualify as a-"

"No Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth was saying that your talents in forensic anthropology are not a means of entertainment, but talents that should be recognized with more respect." Sweets interrupted. "Though I am sure it wasn't anybodies intention to put you in that position. However, it is a good time to refocus here. I want to give you all a journal that you will be using for the rest of the week. I want you to write something in it every morning and every night. Write about how you are feeling, if something your partner did bothered you. Put something of yourself into this journal. It is for you and you alone, unless you choose otherwise. You can write letters to your partner, or just recap on the day, what you noticed and what you wished could have occurred."

Brennan wasn't sure how she felt about the journal, as a scientist she kept journal logs of her work but she never included her feelings in it. Though she did recall having a diary when she was younger. That was something Booth didn't know about her, and he wasn't going to find out. He already knew far too much, sometimes she felt as if her entire life had been dissected, searched and documented by her partner. She'd never seen it as a bad thing though, she never felt as though Booth was reading her in a clinical manner. She'd always felt that there was more…well Booth would call it heart, she supposed.

Yes, Booth would say that there was heart behind his actions; that he wanted to take care of her because she was his partner. Most days she managed to believe it, but now after everything that'd happened and after she'd had a huge awake up call about his past, she doubted it. Maybe just maybe, he saw her as another way to do penance. She was such a mess that if he could heal her, perhaps he could move on with his life.

Brennan stood and followed Booth back to their tent, angry with herself again. Lately all her anger and sadness was derived from thoughts that had no logical bases. It was all from the heart, and that made her very upset. Logic was failing her when she needed it the most. So what if she didn't know Booth as well as he knew her? She knew that important stuff right?

Obviously not, Brennan thought, or Jared wouldn't have fooled her. And if Booth knew her so well, why hadn't he figured out what was wrong with her?

"Hey Bones?" Booth asked from up ahead.

"Yeah?" Brennan replied trying to sound normal.

"I have an idea for the journals." Booth said hesitantly. Brennan couldn't blame him, her mood had taken so many swings lately, and he was right to be cautious.

"What is your idea Booth?" Brennan asked not really curious.

"I was thinking that maybe every morning you could … well you could write something down that was bothering you and we could work on it during that day. You know take things one step at a time until we have this all figured out."

Brennan thought at length of jumping on his back and pummeling him to death. She realized that he was doing as he always did, trying to make things right, thinking that everything was his fault, when it wasn't.

"So what do you think?" Brennan was too mad to even try to explain to him what he was doing wrong.

"Sure Booth." She replied, and tried to focus on something else. Like the note in her pocket she was going to have to wait to read until he fell asleep.

"Bones?"

"Yes Booth?" Brennan answered slightly annoyed.

"Are you going to read the note Sully gave you?"

Well this was just ridiculous. "How do you know about that?" Brennan asked coming to a stop.

He gave a weak impression of his charm smile. "Special Agent Bones. I'm special, and before that I was a Ranger, its kind of my job to notice these things."

Brennan frowned at him. "I want to be alone when I read it Booth." Honestly was the best way to go, she reminded herself. Booth was silent for a minute and she wondered if he was going to insist that she read it with him, but as always he put her first, and handed her a flashlight.

With a resigned sigh he looked her in the eye, "You have one hour, got that, Bones? If you're not back at the camp sight in one hour I will come and find you. Loudly." He turned to go, but called back, "Stay on the trail Bones!"

Brennan waited until he was out of sight before opening her letter.

_Temperance,_

_I couldn't answer all those questions about you tonight. I don't have that much information on you. But Albert Einstein once said 'information is not knowledge.'_

_Booth may have information on you, but I have knowledge of you. (No I am not referring to a biblical sense of knowledge, though I have that too.)_

_I have knowledge enough to see that you are having doubts about your partnership. He can see it too but without knowledge of you he can't understand it. He only has inequitable information. _

_You said yourself you don't want to __him__ to fix things, and because he has been interrogating __you__ for the last four years, you don't have the information or the knowledge needed to fix things yourself. So I'm asking you to reconsider. _

_Think on it, Temperance._

_-Sully_

_-P.s: My campsite is to the immediate left of yours, I'll be waiting half way until 12:30, and we can talk._

Brennan read through the letter twice, her thoughts jumbled, she couldn't help but remember the last time she had met with Sully.

-----Flashback------

Brennan was reviewing their last case trying to think of anything that would make a conviction stick. The woman, who'd killed her ex-boyfriend and dumped him in a mud hole, was most likely going to get off. Booth was upset and Brennan thought some Thai food would cheer him up, when he came to the Jeffersonian do go over paper work.

Brennan was so focused on the case that she didn't immediately see who she got in the elevator with. When the doors closed she looked up, shocked to find a very familiar, equally shocked face.

"Sully?"

"Temperance."

Brennan couldn't control her immediate surprise, had it already been a year? "When did you get back?"

"Oh, well I got back nine months after I left, and went back to work in Florida, but I recently transferred to D.C." Sully replied looking uncomfortable.

Brennan stood with him in awkward silence unsure of what to say to the man she'd nearly sailed away with. She tried to gage her feelings, to see how she felt about this rather large occurrence. What did this mean for her? Shouldn't she be mad he hadn't contacted her? Angela would be mad. Strangely Brennan didn't really feel anything. Brennan stared at Sully taking in his appearance, he hadn't changed much, he looked a little more tan than before, his hair was cut shorter, but other than that he was the same old Sully. Why didn't she feel anything, she should be feeling something, she was sure of that. Sully was feeling something, Brennan could tell that much, but she couldn't be sure what it was. The elevator doors opened.

"Look Tempe, I am not really supposed to see you, but we should catch up." Sully said in a rush looking about him.

Brennan looked around too, trying to see whom he was looking out for. "Who are you-" Brennan was cut of as her phone rang; looking at the ID she saw it was Booth, which made her think, "Does Booth-."

"Does Booth know I'm hear? Yeah he knows I'm home."

"Was he the one who-?"

"Told me to stay away? Yeah, " Sully said. Brennan held back her annoyance at being cut off, it wasn't easy, in fact it outweighed her anger at learning her partner had kept this from her.

"He threatened you?"

'No he just said that you had a lot on your plate right now and suggested that now wasn't the right time reappear."

"He threatened you." Brennan said thinking about how she should torture him later.

"Listen Tempe I would really like to talk. Can I drive you to the lab?" Brennan thought on it for a moment, she hadn't seen or though of Sully in quite a while, but she had been very serious about him. It couldn't hurt. Perhaps they could be friends.

'Sure, I'd like that." Brennan said with a smile, which melted as he put his hand at the small of her back. That was Booth's spot. Which reminded her that she needed to call him back. It could wait until she got to the lab, a little payback from keeping this secret.

"I though you were done with the FBI." Brennan stated as Sully pulled out of the garage.

"Well, life at sea gave me the break I needed from all the stuff, but I realized that I wasn't done. I missed my job, so I came back early and started working in Florida, but then I got restless again. I decided that I like my job, but I needed to get a change of scenery, so I applied for a transfer, and they sent me to D.C." Sully summed his life sense he'd left. Seeing her silent acceptance of this he tried to get around to the question he wanted to ask, "So how are you and Booth? Word around the Bureau is that they have you two in therapy."

Brennan couldn't help but smile as she thought about their latest therapy session, their double date with Sweets. It had been really fun, though she still didn't know how Booth got so good with clay.

"Yes, the FBI considered ending our partnership after Booth arrested my father, so they put us in therapy to see if it was necessary."

"Is it? I mean that's a lot to forgive right?" Sully couldn't believe his luck; this might be easier than he'd thought.

"No, there is nothing to forgive. My dad is a criminal; Booth was just doing his job. Booth is my partner, we're a team." Brennan said, with annoyance, she'd thought Sully knew her better than that.

"Are you? I remember working with Booth. He's a good guy, no one better at interrogation." Brennan nodded her agreement; Booth was certainly very good at reading the minute biological indicators that gave away their emotions. "I remember, after we were done working together, thinking that we were close, but then I realized he knew everything about me, and I really didn't know him at all. He's very good at getting information out of people, getting them to share their problems. He has this notion of debt, you know, that he has repay for the lives he took in the military. I remember waking up wondering if I was just another stepping stone on his trek back to heaven."

Brennan was shocked into silence, a very rare occurrence. How could Sully think those things? _Oh, come on Temperance, you can't deny that you've had those thoughts too sometimes. _No, she'd discarded those thoughts, because she knew what she was trying to do to herself. She had been feeling it for a while now, Booth was too close, she'd let him too far in. It was time for someone to leave, and she couldn't let it be him, that would hurt far too much. Yet the thought of separating caused her so much pain, she knew she couldn't do it, no matter how scared she was about the resent developments between herself and Booth. She thought about the Christmas kiss, and of how the center must hold.

"What are you getting at Sully?" Brennan asked no longer amused.

"I just thought that maybe you should wake up too. I mean, think of how good we were. We could be that good again, even better, we could be partners."

Brennan took a deep calming breath, unable to believe what she was hearing. He had to know that they were done. He left; she would have gone with him if she'd really him. He would have stayed if he had really wanted her.

"Pull the car over Sully."

"Why?"

"Because I would rather not get out while it's still moving." Brennan said stating the obvious as she took off her seat belt.

"Don't be ridiculous Temperance. What I am saying makes sense. We were great. We could do this." Sully looked straight at her, "Be my partner."

Brennan forced herself to think for a moment, though her whole being seemed to be screaming a denial, which she knew was physically impossible. She thought again of how she felt too close to Booth, and she realized too that he still hid himself away. She though about how they'd told Sweets that they were 'coffee.' It left her feeling unsatisfied, and confused, she had a great theory on where she would be if Booth hadn't entered her life, allowing her to leave the lab. No she knew her answer, and it was the perfect time to tell Sully because they'd just pulled into the parking garage. Sully found a spot and pulled in.

"Sorry Sully, no take backs. No changies." With that Brennan opened the door and walked away, not looking a back, but promising herself that she watch out even more now for developments between herself and Booth.

She was so certain Sully was done, that she didn't hear Sully coming up behind her. Suddenly She was being pinned against him, as he spoke harshly in her ear. "You're making a mistake Temperance." For a second Brennan was shocked, was this the same Sully that had been kind to her, that had offered her a life away from murder and mayhem. But it was only a second before she accepted the reality of the moment and immediately set to action.

"I make very few mistakes Sully. I doubt this is one of them." Brennan said angrily, grabbing his wrist, and twisting it she brought his arm up, slid underneath, and turned around forcing his arm up behind his back. She placed a kick to his back forcing him to his knees. "I'm with Booth, don't doubt it for a second." Brennan said calmly, not knowing that Booth had once said those very words himself.

"Now, I won't tell him about this incident if you leave now. Remember Booth isn't just great at interrogation." Brennan said and with a shove, that had him fully on the ground, and walked away.

"This isn't done Tempe. You'll see it soon, he doesn't let people close to him; he only gives the illusion. If not that someday he'll do something, say something, that will have you running, as always."

Brennan ignored him as she walked away, shaking her head in wonder at what had just happened. What was it that Booth had said? She really did know how to pick them.

* * *

Brennan looked back down at the note. What was she going to do? She _had_ paid better attention after the incident with Sully. Perhaps that was what had scared her so badly, sending her down this path. Booth had said something on their very next case, though he didn't even seem to realize it. How could he not realize what his words were describing, what images he was drawing for her as they took care of little Andy. He spoke of her getting a house, but he'd including himself in the image, and it was a home he was really describing. Only families had homes. He was describing a family, himself watching a big scene, a baby in the background, herself working on her latest novel, or perhaps playing with the baby. Separate from mayhem and murder.

It had terrified her, so she'd stuffed the pacifier in his mouth. But she couldn't forget it; she couldn't forget how wonderful it had sounded.

Of course she would be stuck in the woods when all this was happening. No cell phone meant no Angela to give her insight. She needed to talk to someone.

Looking back down at the letter, she carefully folded it and put it in her pocket. Looking at her watch she saw she had about 45 minutes until Booth came to look for her. That was enough time for a secret midnight meeting.


	7. Who's in Control Here?

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for your well wishes, I truely appriciate it! And thank you for the reviews!! I love to hear from you!

Its your own faults this one took long to post, I got so caught up in reading all the awesome fanfics that I didn't finish this as quickly as I thought I would have!

I own nothing but my love for Bones!

* * *

Booth looked at his watch again, she'd only been gone 15 minutes. She has 45 minutes, Booth, give her that much, she needs to be alone. You can understand that.

Time drug on slowly, he'd already cleaned the campsite; he had a fire going that would keep them warm. He had the tent flaps tied back so that they would have more circulation. He knew Bones didn't like to get stuffy, and he certainly didn't enjoy it. Plus it would help the sleeping situation, by seemingly giving them more space. Bones would point the impossibility of space shrinking or growing based on visual perception and angle, but he knew it would feel a little roomier. He glanced back at the tent; it really was tiny.

The thought of sharing that tiny space with Bones was wearying, but he knew they would manage, they always did. He was sure to have a few uncomfortable nights though. Feeling restless he looked again at his watch. She had 35 more minutes, 35 minutes before he started rumbling through the woods loudly calling after her, probably waking up the other teams. He frowned at the though, he didn't want the other teams to think he had lost his partner. Maybe he would go quietly through the woods, he thought. That was a good idea, and then he could sneak up in anyone she might be meeting.

Yes, and then he would know what was in that damned note Sully had left her. It had taken all his will to grab it back out of her pocket and run so he could read it. But he wouldn't do that, no this son needed him alive.

Trying to focus on something else he stretched out to do some sit ups and thought again of the relay race tonight. She had surprised him yet again, it seemed that no matter what he learned about this woman there was always something more, that was one of the reasons he lov—one of the reasons he was very grateful she was his partner. He wondered what tomorrow would bring. They had to meet with Sweet tomorrow morning, and then it would be a day of activities. He wondered if she would write anything in her journal. She hadn't seemed too interested, but honestly he didn't know how to fix things any more. She wasn't making it easy for him, but Booth knew he deserved it. She was finally allowing herself to feel the betrayal and hurt last year's events had brought.

Perhaps it was the way he was going about fixing things. He needed to look at everything logically, like Bones would do. He was obviously missing some evidence that would allow him to solve this. Standing he went back to his bag and pulled out the journal Sweets had given him, and a pen. Okay, all he needed to do was list the evidence and from there reach the facts. Bones always said it was about the evidence tell you. Opening his journal Booth began to write.

_Fact:_

_Their partnership was in trouble_

_Fact:_

_Bones might not want to fix the problems they were having_

_Fact: _

_He wasn't going to take no for an answer, he would fix their relationship_

_Evidence that there was a problem;_

_Lack of communication_

_Decrease of time spent together_

_Sad look that came on her face whenever silence fell between them_

_Unwillingness to discuss the problem_

_She didn't wan t him to fix things_

_Hiding her relationship with Sully_

_She has yet to have a reaction to the Gormogon case with Zach_

_She has yet to react to him getting shot_

Booth stared down at his paper, and with a groan ripped it out and through it away. How did Bones ever figure anything out this way? How can you draw conclusions without taking everything into consideration, like emotions and feelings?

Tossing the paper into his duffel bag he looked at his watch, two more minutes Bones. Booth rose from the log seat he had drug over and grabbed his flashlight, and jacket.

"Jumping the ship, aren't you?"

Booth was not often startled, he didn't enjoy it, probably because in his line of work it meant very bad things were about to happen. Booth glared over at her, trying not to feel guilty at her confused words. Well, it wasn't her fault she got the drop on him, so he decided to come clean.

"Jumping the gun, Bones, and no I wasn't I was going to wait the thirty seconds before leaving the campsite." Booth looked her over. There were no signs of tears, he clothing wasn't mused She didn't seem as tense as before she had read the letter.

_What the hell did Sully say to her?_

Booth tried to get his emotions under control. It wasn't any of his business, so what if a simple note from Sully had her looking calm and relaxed for the first time in days. So what if she was now glowing with a fierce determination that usually only engulfed her when she was fighting for her beloved bones.

"So… are you okay?" Booth asked unsure of how to proceed.

"Of course. I'm going to change behind the tent." Bones said and without another word she pushed past him, grabbed her bag and ducked behind the tent. He could of course see her head above it; everything else was safely hidden from sight. Still Booth found it necessary to turn around. He heard her soft chuckle, but ignored it. It was bad enough that he was going to have to sleep practically on top of her. She would have no issues with the sleeping arrangements; no it would be a practical method of the FBI, a way for them to bond.

"I'm finished Booth." Booth turned and made to grab his toothbrush, but froze at the sight. It really wasn't fair, he should have been prepared, and she looked good in everything after all, whether it was her lab coat, her evening attire, her formal wear, superwoman costumes, or even the skimpy undercover attire of Roxie. But this was wrong, no one should look that good in slumber jack, flannel pants and a plain long sleeve shirt.

Bones joined him as he used a water bottle to brush his teeth.

"Aren't you going to change clothes?" Bones asked, breaking the silence.

"No." Booth said simply and with a final rinse handed the water bottle back to Bones so she could finish.

"Won't you be uncomfortable?" Bones asked when she was done.

"This is camping Bones, I like to wear my jeans when I camp. That way I'm ready if I need to get up."

"Why would you need to get up? This is West Virginia Booth, nothing is going to happen." Bones replied with that know-it-all look of hers.

"I just prefer it this way Bones, okay?" Booth said uncomfortably. Years of Rangers training had taught him to be prepared and he had learned the importance of it the hard way. It was a lesson he wouldn't forget easily, even here in West Virginia.

"Fine, but I still say you're going to be uncomfortable."

"You have no idea." Booth responded softly as she bent to enter the tent and climbed into her sleeping bag. The tent looked even smaller with her in it, if that were possible. Resigning himself t a restless night, Booth stripped off his jacket and climbed in. Wondering again what Sully had written in the note that had allowed his partner to fall into such an immediate, peaceful slumber.

Booth woke up to the high-pitched beeping of his watch alarm. Immediately he began to assess his surroundings, Bones' sleeping bag was empty, the fire was dead, and the sun had barely begun to rise. It was slightly windy, but there was no dampness to the air to suggest rain. None of that was important except the missing Bones part. Sitting up Booth saw that there was a folded note on her pillow, not the one from Sully he saw with regret. This one had his name on it, and he assumed it was a note explaining where she'd run off.

Looking back at his watch he saw it was a quarter before 6. They didn't have to be at base camp until 6:15. He didn't know how Bones had managed to wake up and crawl from the sleeping bag without waking him. Of course she'd gone to sleep at a reasonable hour, He had lain awake thinking about secret notes, and plotting ways to make their relationship right again, all the while cursing the FBI for buying such tiny tents. Honestly how was he supposed to sleep when he could not only see but also feel the rise and fall of his partner's chest, when he could feel her warmth against his side? _Like a baby, _thought the treacherous part of his mind that he kept tied away in a dark corner of his mind, the same voice that arose whenever they shared a guy hug, or when Bones complimented him.

With a sigh Booth rose from his sleeping bag, grabbed the note and stepped outside to stretch his limbs. Half way through starching his quads he remembered his words from yesterday. He'd asked Bones to write a problem for him to solve, looking back at the note he broke out in a grin. She was actually going to do this.

Excited he opened the note and began to read.

_Booth,_

_I couldn't sleep anymore so I'm going for a run. I'll see you at base camp, and don't worry I'll stick to the trails. _

_Though I think it only fair to say that I don't have complete confidence that this can be fixed. I thought about what you asked me to do and have come to the conclusion that it is a plausible means for affecting a solution. After a great deal of though I decided what we should first address. Though I think it only fair to say that I don't have complete confidence that this can be fixed._

_Lately I feel as though I have lost control, I used to be in control of everything, what happened? Don't try to deny it, you know that there is a difference between now and when you first met me. I don't like it._

_Try to fix that._

_Brennan_

Booth read the note three times, knowing that if Bones had been there she would have laughed, telling him that the words would not change. But Booth was having a hard time believing what was right in front of him. He could fix this; he didn't doubt it for a second. This could be solved easily. But the shock was that Bones had actually written this, that she had actually opened enough to give this admission. He knew better than anyone that Bones was far from the cold, hard-shelled front she put on, but he hadn't expected her to so willingly admit what she saw as a weakness. Feeling better than he had in days Booth quickly changed his clothes and jogged to base camp, knowing he could convince her that things could be fixed.

Booth didn't get a chance to speak to Bones right away. When he got to base camp she was in deep conversation with Sammie and her partner Jerald. Breakfast was served after everyone had arrived. She remained with Sammie and Jerald, until Aaron got up and spoke to the group.

"Alright, everyone ready to start the day?" Aaron asked with far more enthusiasm than was needed. Booth was a morning person generally, and Bones, well Bones didn't really sleep so she wasn't any sort of person. Both could tell that no one, morning person or not, was appreciative of Aaron's eagerness.

"Today we're going to have a couple of fun activities. The first of which will be canoeing! Today's activities all about trusting your partner, in light of that there is a twist. One of you will be blinded folded for the duration of the activities."

It was wrong how excited he sounded about that, Booth thought as he looked towards his partner. This was a great opportunity; he could show her she was still in control by allowing her to lead today. Of course that meant he would have to go blindfolded, not something he was exactly comfortable with. The last time he was blindfolded he was being taken for questioning by not so friendly men.

But Bones was feeling out of control, and he knew that control was worth a lot; he knew how important it was to feel as though something was within your power. Someone like Bones needed to feel in control of something or they would go crazy. So he resigned himself to a day of discomfort, a small price to pay.

Aaron gave them a description of the river, which only had mild class the rapids at the most active region. They would canoe down the Greenbrier River following the directions they would be given, stopping for lunch along the way. Afterwards they would continue on to they're second activity, which would remain a surprise until they got there.

Booth walked over to Bones after Aaron had left them to decide who would be doing what.

"Morning Bones," Booth started unsure about how uncomfortable she was about her written admission. When she continued to smile softly at him, Booth decided that it was safe to continue. "I thought maybe you would to navigate today."

"I'd like that." Bones said softly. "Are you sure you'll be okay blindfolded, you have to steer."

"Yeah it's no problem. I know you have experience with this stuff." Booth said, assuring himself mostly.

They left to follow the group, as they would be hiking the two miles to the river where the canoes would be waiting. Booth was about to break the silence when Sweets came up behind them.

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, how are you both this morning?" Sweets asked with an excited smile on his face, he seemed to be able to keep up Aaron on a cheeriness level.

"We're just fine Sweets." Booth said annoyed already, he did not want Sweets to know about their problems.

"Have you decided who will be blindfolded for the canoe ride?" Sweets asked, undeterred by Booth's glare.

"Booth is going to be blindfolded." Bones informed him.

"That's very interesting. "Sweets said quietly.

"No it's not." Booth said, he did not want to go into this, he looked to Bones for support but she was watching the trail ahead.

"Actually it is Agent Booth. I have noticed that you like the illusion of control. You fight to keep it in every aspect of your life."

'I don't have an illusion of control, okay? I have control. There's a difference. And there is nothing wrong with wanting control." Booth said defensively, looking to Bones again to see how she was taking this conversation. While she was still focused on the trail, she did however seem to be smiling in amusement.

"Of course there is nothing wrong with wanting control of your life," Sweets said too agreeably, Booth knew there was a second part coming. "But there needs to be balance, a certain amount of uncontrolled-ness in ones life. You have to accept that you can't control everything."

"I'm not trying to control everything, just my life."

"Yes, but your life touches many others. Look at your partnership, by controlling the partnership your asserting control over Dr. Brennan." Sweets said, that finally got Bones' attention. Of all days to have this conversation, Sweets would pick today. This was not helping him convince Bones that their problems could be solved. Now Bones was going to overanalyze their partnership, pick at all the little pieces, studying them like she did her Bones. What would she find? Not that he controlled their relationship, because he didn't. They were partners they met half way.

"I do not try to control Bones. She can control herself just fine." Booth said angrily.

"I took a look at your files, and I don't think that's true." Sweets continued.

"Hey!" Bones exclaimed, finally joining the conversation.

"No, I realize that you are capable for taking care of yourself Dr. Brennan, I was referring to Agent Booth's denial." Sweets said to quickly. "Agent Booth you have shown repeatedly your need for control. You took time off a few years ago to fly to New Orleans to assist Dr. Brennan, didn't you?" Sweets asked insistently.

"That was an emergency, she called me, and needed help."

"I didn't ask you to come, Booth. In fact I recall telling you not to come." Bones said, sounding surprised that Sweets had brought this memory up.

"You were injured, you said you couldn't remember anything, you kept going on about all the blood, and then you told me that you were fine, that you were going to go to the hospital as soon as you could walk! Of course I came. Bones!" Booth said angrily. He didn't like remembering the uncontrollable worry he'd felt during the long flight and drive to New Orleans. Booth stopped his thoughts; not liking what Sweets would have to say about his 'uncontrollable worry.'

"Exactly you were concerned for your partner, and you needed to be able to control the situation, so you flew to where she was so you would be able to do that.'

"Okay, I'm not seeing the bad here." Booth was about stomp away, but he caught Bones' look. She was thinking about it, reliving the incident, looking for the logic in Sweets' words.

"You know what, I think that's enough talking, Sweets. Why don't you go play with someone else? Bones and I don't have a therapy session until tonight. We'll see you then."

"Trying to regain control of this situation, Agent Booth?' Sweets asked with a soft teasing smile, as he walked ahead to the next couple, leaving them trailing behind.

"Sweets might have a point Booth." Bones said.

'No Sweets does not have a point." Booth said sternly. Bones shrugged like she wasn't convinced but they couldn't argue any more because they'd reached the river. Booth watched as Aaron went around leading all those who would be blindfolded into the canoe, and tying a black cloth over their eyes. It would be up to the navigator to give instructions to the blindfolded partner who would be steering.

"You ready?" Aaron asked as he approached Booth, three teams already in the water. Heaving a sigh Booth climbed into the canoe and allowed Aaron to tie the cloth over his eyes. He felt Bones pull them into the water and climb in.

'Here we go Booth!" Bones warned.

He hated this already.


	8. A Break from Control

Hey everyone, thank you so much for the reviews I love hearing from you! Sorry about the delay, they lie to you about how you should get rest, they give you a day, maybe two, and then bombard you with paperwork, and health/aotu insurance, and all sorts of things that drain the creative forces out of you!

I just want to say thanks to my wonderful beta, who wanted to give a shout out to her little sis JAC1227, she wants to know if you have found it yet, Jac12227?

Anyway, this chapter is kinda long, and will make you even more confused, I want it to! I want you to have the same aha! moment that the characters will have a little bit later! Enjoy!

* * *

Sweets was ecstatic. They were about to pull into the next stop, where the teams would take on their next task. This trip was turning out to be a psychologists dream. He'd suggested all of the partners present to Cullen, who'd agreed that it would be a good group. It was composed of the highest rated crime solvers within the FBI. Sweets had recommended them because of potential psychological problems; all the people here had faced on the job or personal trauma in the past year. Most of the partners here were showing good progression, with the exception of Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth.

They continued to solve murders quickly and efficiently, but there were unresolved issues, that were building up to a breaking point. They needed to realize the potential danger at leaving their feelings unsaid. Unfortunately getting the two to see what was right in front of them was going to be impossible.

Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth shared a few startling abilities, including being able to ignore important developments in their relationship, to wordlessly agree on what was to be ignored, and were able to reassure the other that the development was indeed going to be forgotten. They could do all three without a single word, just a long, searching look, a slight nod, and a synchronized turn to face whatever other reality that they deemed more important than themselves. It was these abilities that worried Sweets, it was going to be nearly impossible to get Booth and Brennan to open up.

Or so he thought. Until two nights ago when he'd been unexpectedly pulled into the woods, by none other than God's gift- or perhaps curse- to psychologists everywhere, Dr. Brennan. Sweets had barely gotten over his initial shock when she blew him over with her words. Sweets had listened to her carefully, seeing her true meaning behind her surprisingly irrational thoughts. After a few threats and promises they were able to form a plan- well he was able to form a plan that Dr. Brennan reluctantly agreed with.

It was seeing his plan in action that was the cause of his elation. He saw that Dr. Brennan had followed his advice about the note, and had allowed Booth to read it on his own, she had wanted to just say it to him, being the direct person she was, but Sweets had convinced her otherwise. As he thought, Booth saw today's activities as a perfect way to help his partner. Sweets was fully aware of the entire schedule for the week and planned to use his knowledge as a way to further his and the Doctors plans.

So far it was working out wonderfully. Booth had spent the day blindfolded, growing more and more uncomfortable and irate. He hadn't foreseen Dr. Brennan's reaction though. Sweets had figured that Dr. Brennan would allow Booth sit and stew, but he could see early on that she wasn't going to. She allowed Booth his space, knowing that the blindfold bothered him, giving a minimal amount of clear directions, describing in detail the rougher areas. Booth followed without question. Sweets thought that they were going to bicker, but realized that they were both aware of the importance of the activity. Dr. Brennan had been adamant about proving herself last night, and she was taking this opportunity seriously.

Lunch had been very interesting; they'd pulled up into a picnic area, only to learn that the blind would remain so. There'd been grumbling and groaning among the lot, yet both Booth and Brennan had remained silent. Sweets had watched as Brennan lead Booth to a table slightly secluded from the others, Sweets noted with interest that even with a blindfold, and Brennan leading Booth stood at his usual position, slightly behind Brennan with his hand at her back. It was interesting how Dr. Brennan only allowed Booth to touch her on a regular basis, though she rarely seemed to touch him. Sweets thought back over his past encounters with the pair and saw a pattern; it wasn't DR. Brennan who refrained from initiating contact with Booth, but Booth pulling back from her. He wasn't comfortable when Dr. Brennan tried to touch him, but he touched her with a familiar and possessive hand. Interesting.

They didn't talk much during lunch, Brennan telling him when to open and if it what it was that she was giving him. As with a lot of things between the two, it seemed private. Foolishly feeling like he was spying, Sweets turned and looked away from the couple, and took a look around. Everyone seemed to be doing fine, a few of them making jokes, others just resting taking in the day. One couple sat a ways off from the group like Brennan and Booth. Agent Sullivan and Agent Catharine, Sweets had been watching them as well. They worked compatibly together, yet there didn't seem to be too much of a bond. He had studied them in D.C., they did well but Sweets had noted on many occasions that they both seemed to be striving to get ahead. Sweets hadn't been too surprised to see the note Sullivan had written Brennan. Sweets didn't think that this was about broken hearts and jealously; he thought that it was more likely that Sullivan was trying to improve his standing. Though he could be feeling to need to do so in part because of Dr. Brennan' s refusal and her subsequent success with Booth.

Sweets looked up as a call went out. He was very happy to see their destination; his arms were sore from paddling all day by himself. And they still had to go back. Sweets pushed the thought from his mind as he hit shore; the next activity was going to be a blast, for him at least. He wasn't sure how everyone else was going to feel. Of course he wasn't about to be shot at by someone wearing a blindfold.

* * *

Brennan pov

Brennan was full of doubt, the plan seemed to be going as Sweets said it would, Booth seemed to be thinking, going over things in his head. It was his stillness that bothered her, but she had a plan and it had to work. For Booth's own good. His stillness told her of his discomfort, Booth was never still, he was full of energy all the time, it bothered her to see him so withdrawn.

She was happy to see that they were stopping.

"Booth," She said breaking their silence. They hadn't spoken much today, Brennan allowing Booth to have his space, knowing that he wouldn't want her to know of his discomfort. "We're here. Three more strokes and I'll hop out to pull us to shore."

"I'll-." Booth cut of, and Brennan knew that he was about to insist that he be the one to do the hopping and the pulling. But he just nodded, and said, "Just tell me when."

They got to shore without an incident, and Brennan helped Booth out, guiding him to shore, with a light touch on the hand at her back. Aaron was there to meet them, looking as excited as always.

"Alright, everyone, how did it go? Not as easy as you thought?"

Brennan listened to all of the mumbling, though no one had seemed to have too much trouble after the first half hour. Aaron led them up the wide footpath. But stopped before they reached the clearing.

"Alright, now before we move on to our next activity we need to do a little swap. So I need everyone remove their blindfolds, and tie it around your partner, they will be blinded for the next activity."

Brennan stole a quick glance at Sweets, this didn't seem to fall in with his plan, but Sweets met her gaze and gave her a tiny nod of encouragement. So she looked back at Booth who was untying the knot. He kept his eyes shut while taking off the cloth; he was still unnaturally quite, yet the tension was leaving him as she watched.

She stared at him trying to figure out what he was thinking about. He opened his eyes, and stared right back at her.

"Alright, now if you just go ahead and tie the blindfold around you partners eyes, I'll explain what's waiting for us in the clearing." Aaron started to walk around checking everyone's blindfold. Brennan didn't say a word, silence seemed to be acceptable today, and instead she grabbed the blindfold, placed it around her eyes and began to secure it. He let her do it; Booth seemed to be taking her plea for control seriously.

After she was done she turned back to where she knew Aaron would stand when he'd finished checking the blindfolds. Booth put his hand at the small of her back, his spot she'd mentally dubbed it.

Aaron cleared his throat, "Alright everybody here's what's going to happen. Around the bend there are six targets set up at 30 meters, there are also six sets of protective gear, and six US Army Alpha Black tactical paintball guns."

Brennan paused waiting for him to continue, she heard Booth sigh, and she could tell he was getting impatient with their activities coordinator. Having her sight cut off meant that hear eyes where picking up more than usual, and she could hear some uncomfortable shuffling around her. Brennan wasn't uncomfortable, it sounded as though Booth helping her shot something, or perhaps as a trust exercise where she would be forced to stand still as Booth shot around her. Whatever the case, she was sure of Booth's ability; he always hit what he aimed at. But then Aaron spoke again.

"Those of you without blindfolds will guide your partner to the shooting line, then dawn the gear yourselves. Next you will prep the gun for your partner, feel free to ask each other questions while you get ready, because after you have your protective gear you will be placed 15 meters away from your partner and two feet to the left. You must help them hit the target. Those with blind folds; you have a limited amount of paintballs. You will receive a paintball for every flag retrieved yesterday plus a bonus bullet."

"This is a trust exercise, okay? Those with blindfolds must trust themselves not to hurt their partner, they must trust that their partner will be forgiving if they do, and they must trust their partner will help guide them to a bull's eye. It can be done. Those of you in the line for fire trust your partners abilities, trust that they don't want to hurt you, and trust that you can guide them correctly." Aaron spoke seriously for the first time, but it didn't last long. "Alright, it's 5 points for every hit on the target, and –1 point for every time you hit you partner, or anyone else's partner."

There was silence. Brennan forced herself to consider, looking at all the facts. They had to complete the activities, and this had obviously been done before, so it wasn't impossible, just not probable. She was a good shot, not on Booth's level but he'd given her a few pointers, made her good aim great. Thinking on it, Brennan realized that it was really just simple math, she looked at her variables, her height, the distance of the target Booths height, the angle of his position to the target, the weight and pull of the gun, the size of the target. The equation began to form in her mind, and she let herself step through it.

"Bones, are you up for this?" Booth asked unaware of her focus.

"Of course Booth, its simple math. Trust me." Brennan knew he was studying her, sizing her up the way she did bones. She let him see her determination and calm. "Besides getting hit from a paint ball at that distant doesn't hurt." Brennan replied, then immediately wondered if what she'd said was insensitive. Booth had gotten shot, and it had hurt, perhaps he didn't want to be shot at again.

"I'm not worried about getting hit by a paint ball Bones." Booth snapped at her. "I was just making sure you were okay with the situation, I don't want you to feel out of control."

Brennan could tell by the tone of his voice that the last was sincere. Again she felt guilty for what she was doing, but pushed the feeling away. It had to be this way. "What's to feel out of control about?" She asked, seriously. She'd felt a momentary discomfort at being blinded, mostly because it reminded her of times when it hadn't been for play, when it was to store her way, to keep her from learning the identity of the people who were trying to kill her because of her job. But she pushed the thoughts away. She was good at that; she focused on what was different. She'd tied the knot, she was able to pull off the blindfold at any point, and no one would kill her for it.

"Really?" Booth asked clearly confused.

"Yes really. Rationally I'd rather have all my senses available, but evolution has given us many alternative senses to compensate when another is taken away. I know where I am, and I know who I am with, I know, relatively, where I am going, and I know what is going to happen when I get there. I have analyzed the situations, and if you answer a few questions at the site, I am reasonably assured of my ability to complete this task." Brennan replied and she could tell that he was thinking.

Surprisingly she felt more attuned to Booths feelings and emotions. Something she'd gotten rather good at reading over the years, but she depended on her sight to know these things, or so she'd thought. Now, with the world blocked out, she could feel the intensity of his gaze on her, she felt him stiffening and, heard his sighs more clearly. Brennan almost laughed at what she was being reduced to, but didn't because he would ask, and there was no way she was going to admit that she could sense his feelings. Ridiculous.

Brennan allowed herself to be guided by Booth to their destination a short distance away. She didn't argue, more intent on the equation she needed to solve, there were a lot of variables to consider.

"Alright," Aaron spoke again when they'd stopped. "Everyone go to the spot marked by your flag, load the guns, and gear up. Remember you're free to ask as many questions as you'd like."

Brennan took him at his word. "Booth, how high is the target off the ground?

Brennan was relieved to see that he was taking this seriously, as he replied to all of her questions directly, and as specifically as possible.

"Standard four ringed target, about a two inch diameter bulls eye, increases by half an inch. There isn't a stand, just an upturned hay bale."

Brennan nodded and began to recalculate, 30 meters, 98.42 feet, Booth was 185.4 cm, and she was 175.26 cm that meant she would have to-.

"Bones, your heads going to pop." Brennan ignored him. "Listen Bones, we have 10 paintballs, and this gun is known to pull to the left alright?" Booth handed her the gun, showing her where everything was allowing her to get a feel for the weapon. "Have you ever shot a paint ball gun?"

Brennan having stopped calculating for a moment and thought back to Christmas 23 years ago. She'd been 9 years old, and her parents had gotten her brother a Splatmaster, she remembered watching her father teach Russ how to shoot. She'd watched memorizing everything he'd said that day, not knowing that her father was far more familiar with guns. She waited until they were done, then snuck the gun from her brother's room, and went out back to aim and fire at the target. She'd only shot five times when her family came out.

Her mother had been mad, and her brother furious, but her father had been proud. He stood there while her mother told her how dangerous it was, and while Russ yelled at her for trying to ruin his toy, but he didn't say a word, he was studying the target that was cleanly marked, with three almost dead center. Her first shot had been slightly off center, and her third shot had pulled left, but the others were almost perfect.

After the yelling was over they'd all gone back inside, but her father leaned to whisper in her ear, "Your third shot pulls to the left, baby girl, but other than that you have a steady hand. That was one heck of a show."

Brennan forced herself to think of the present. "Yeah Booth, I've used a paintball gun before." Brennan, smiled tightly, and nodded for him to go. "It's just math Booth, I have it all equated, I should be able to hit the target, but from there I will need you to help me find the center."

"Sure Bones. You got it? I think everybody is ready to start, just take you time." Booth said reassuringly.

"I got it." Brennan replied, trying to regain her confidence, a little shaken from her memories. But she was good at blocking, so that's she did, shoving the memory away and focusing again on her surroundings. It wasn't windy, so that was good; the sun wouldn't be a problem either. She heard Aaron tell everyone to get in place, and she assumed her stance, the gun, from what Booth said was modeled in M16 style, s gun she had actually handled once, recalling the time she adjusted her body to better accommodate the weapon. She just needed the right angle. She waited for Aaron to give word, but it was Sweets who spoke, his words causing her to pause, while everyone else began to shoot.

"At the sound of the whistle you may begin, after you have shot all you paintballs, you may remove your mask. Remember, this is about trust, trust yourself, and trust your partner, you have control here." A whistle blow, there was a pause and shots began to sound

The words were very similar to his advice the night Booth got shot. And just like her perspective changed, she saw herself as Nunan, the target was her own body on the stage, and as always Booth stood in the way.

No he wasn't in the way he was standing two feet to the right, and this time Pam was going to hit the right target.

Making herself numb, Brennan planted her feet firmly visualized the scene, knew they angle she needed, she was very good at math after all, and pulled the trigger. A second later she heard a dull _thwack. _

"Your at four o' clock on the dot Bones." Booth called to her over the other calls of advice from the other teams. Brennan readjusted, she new where she was at now. If only Nunan had been better at math, the rightful target would have gotten hit. Unable to shake the image, hating the blindfold now more than ever before, she shot again, and again heard a _thwack._, calculating her new angle of correction when Booth said she'd hit just off to the right of the bulls eye. She pulled the trigger again, knowing it would hit just left of the bulls eye.

The blindfold was preventing her from getting a hold of her surroundings; she let the desperation she felt take over, feeling completely defeated. Her control was gone, she'd never been completely out of control before, not when Kenton was going to kill her, not when she was buried alive, and running out of air, not when her father was on trial, and not when Booth was shot. She'd always managed to force her mind to do what she wanted, to block what she wanted, but it would now. Her mind, her sanctuary of logic and reason was failing her, it could still perform it intellectual tasks, but she was still trapped at the night in the diner; she hadn't let herself think about that night, not after she'd received the news that Booth was dead, and not after she'd realized he was alive. It was impossible to be in two places at once, it was impossible to go back in time, and relive a moment, but her mind wasn't listening, and she gave into the satisfaction of hitting her mark. She knew that she was hitting the bull's eye now.

No she wasn't hitting the bull's eye, she was Pam and she was hitting the skinny, selfish bitch that was Temperance Brennan, she shot her again, and again, and again. There was silence around her and she couldn't care, there had been a moment of absolute silence at the diner, when she'd missed her mark, that wasn't going to happen, she wouldn't miss. Booth was safe, and he would be there after his partner fell.

Four more shots to fire, Brennan let them go in rapid succession. When the last _thwack _sounded Brennan froze. Feeling the weight of the gun, and nothing else. She didn't want to take off the blindfold; the false reality behind it was much better than the truth. But her mind seemed ready to release her from its betrayal. She was Dr. Temperance Brennan; she was alive, not lying dead on a stage, like she should be. She knew that the others were watching, and knew that her expression had remained emotionless, and calm, no one would be able to tell what had just happened, no one except Booth.

Reaching up she undid the knot; her eyes focused immediately on the target, and felt a satisfied smile briefly touch her lips at the sight. Five green shots were dead center, three pulled just to the left, one to the right, and one at four o'clock.

People gathered around to admire her work, but she ignored them, her gaze going straight to her partner, who she knew was going to demand explanations, and demand to know that she was okay. She did actually feel better, and she hoped Booth believed that enough to wait until they were alone to pester her. Brennan thought the angry expression was aimed at her, and braced herself, but Booth strode right past the group, not sparing her a single glance. Brennan watched with growing astonishment as he went directly for Sweets, looking angrier than she'd ever seen him before.


	9. From Someone who Knows

Hello everyone, Thank you so very very much for the reviews! I thought it would be fun to write this chapter from the pov of an outside character, someone who could help Brennan realize some stuff, and also to give everyone major clues as to whats going on.

For all of you wondering about Sully, don't worry, his time will come very soon!

Enjoy, and remember to tell me what you think!

* * *

Sam had been on the force for twenty-seven years now, working her way to the top. She had been working with Jerald for twenty-four years. They were good together, great really, but she new it wasn't just their track record that had gotten them a spot on the last partner retreat. No, it was mostly because of her recent divorce. Twenty-one years of marriage was over now, and the Bureau wanted to make sure she was dealing with it.

She felt she was dealing with it; the whole thing hadn't been a surprise and she actually felt relieve when all the paperwork legality had been dealt with. Jack had been a jealous and suspicious, constantly accusing her of having an affair with Jerald. People always assumed that, it was a natural assumption given the amount of time they spent together, they way they worked together, but untrue. At least in a physical sense, there was always something there. Sam felt she was finally facing truths that had been there all along, filling her with a new found strength.,

But she new how hard getting to this point was, it had taken her more than two decades, so she could fully sympathize with a couple that seemed to be going through the same thing she'd gone through so long ago. She had made her choice, and it had been the wrong one, but there was no going back. Watching Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan made her think that she could perhaps help them avoid the same mistakes.

Sam knew Booth, thought him a charming, honest man, whom she respected. She'd met Dr. Brennan too, and though the woman was admittedly odd, Sam thought there was something endearing about her, and like Booth she was and honest person. She was extremely direct, and her eyes could pierce through you, but Sam found that if you were equally honest with the Doctor then you'd get along well. Sam had spoken to her this morning talking about her son who was studying to be an archeologist.

The other two women, Hannah and Catharine, were gossiping about the pair earlier this morning, debating wither or not the were sexually involved. Hannah was sure they were, but Catharine was adamant that they were not, her partner knew it for a fact. Sam had refused comment, shaking her head at the younger women, they didn't understand. But she couldn't blame them for talking; Dr. Brennan had given them all a shock. They'd all heard stories about the cases she'd worked with Booth, but everybody assumed that it was largely in part to Booth, what could a squint do any way? But then she'd shown that she was no ordinary squint. Hell she wasn't an ordinary woman. I mean everyone knew Booth could do the obstacle course blindfolded but they'd never seen the good doctor out of her suite and heels, and all the sudden she was climbing ropes, jumping on balance beams, shimming up poles, and now hitting off perfect shots with a paintball gun, blindfolded.

It would seem that the Doctor was a good match for Booth. Though the fact that they had troubles were painfully obvious. And now it seemed that that kid, Dr. Sweets, was making even more trouble. Sammy thought he was a cute kid; he loved his job, and was really very brilliant. He'd even helped her make some personal realizations, but he didn't seem to know when to stop. Sometimes people need to be healed, and sometimes they needed to be hurt, the processes of the pain could heal more than any kind of medicine.

Sweets seemed very excited during the shooting; Sam had noticed his fixation on the pair. He was up to something, and that was probably why Booth was charging towards him right now. Sweets didn't look excited anymore.

The doctor had given them quite a show, Sam had watched her after she'd finished with her own shots. Everyone was finishing and turning to watch her. It was quite a sight, her cold concentration, and her features frozen with a terrifying emptiness. Dr. Brennan didn't flinch once at the shots, she seemed to be drawing her strength from the sound of each hit. Sam had been unable to look away at first, but as every one gathered to watch Dr. Brennan, Sam shifted to look at Booth. His tortured expression was far easier to read. Sam saw a hundred emotions flicker across his face and saw him flinch at the sound of every hit. He'd stopped calling advice to his partner and instead focused on her face.

Then she was done. Everyone paused in their whispering. In that moment Sam thought she saw a broken man in agent Booth, she knew that look of desperation, she'd seen it once before on a separate all too familiar face.

His gaze shifted however, as Dr. Brennan removed her blindfold. His expression hardened, the broken look turned into a of determined anger. Sam was forced to recall that Booth wasn't just the charming, gentleman, that walked around the office smiling, and holding open doors. He was dangerous.

It seemed that Sweets was recalling this fact too. Poor kid, Sam thought as Jerald moved to stop Booth. But before he could, and before Sam could refrain him from interfering Dr. Brennan surprised them again. Pushing her way past the crowd around her, Sam watched as she headed after Booth, gaining speed. Sam was sure the Dr. Brennan would stop him, assure him that this wasn't the best idea.

Dr. Brennan curved around him however and put on some more speed so she was at a full run. Sweets was focused on Booth and vice versa that was probably why he didn't see her coming until it was too late. With a force that would make a football player proud Dr. Brennan tackled Sweets. Sam wasn't sure if the woman had meant to take the boy down, or if she'd simply meant to reach him first, and the force of the collision along with Sweets inattention caused them to lose balance, but they ended up on the ground, Dr. Brennan on top, poking a very firm finger into his chest. She was speaking to him but Sam couldn't hear what she was saying, whatever it was Sweets was nodding emphatically.

Booth reached the two on the ground, and Sam followed the group as the hurried over to the scene. Everyone was thoroughly confused.

Booth bent to help his partner up, his anger in check for a moment. Sam could hear them now.

"What the hell Bones?"

"It's nothing Booth. I just needed to tell Sweets something important."

'Yeah Bones, I want to talk to him too, but you kind a stole my thunder there." Booth turned and pointed at the kid still on the ground, "Don't think I'm done with you Sweets. This was low, even for you."

"Booth it's fine."

"It is not fine Bones. He had no right to put you through that."

"I actually do feel better." Dr. Brennan said calmly.

"Of course you do, you got to take the kid out. And what was that by the way? Did you play flag football or something?" Sam watched as Sweets tried to rise, he hit the ground again when Booth glared at him.

"I'm fairly certain there aren't flags in football, but reguardless I never played." Sam couldn't help but smile at the Doctors response. Aaron, their activity coordinator seemed at a loss of words. She hadn't seen him this still since they got there. Dr. Brennan continued to reassure Booth. "Booth really, I think it helped."

Sam, as well as everyone else, was intently curious, dying to know what all this was about.

"Fine. Get up, Sweets." Booth turned from the kid, noticing for the first time the crowd. "What?" He barked, and they took a collective step back.

"Um, we were kind of curious why your bone Lady took out the shrink." Kent threw out.

"I think she has a thing for laying FBI guys out." Charlie replied, ignoring Dr. Brennan's adamant protest that she was a forensic anthologist, not a bone lady, and that Booth did not own her. "No really, I mean she socked you at you little funeral set up?"

"That's enough." Booth said, turning to Aaron. "Don't we have somewhere to be?"

Aaron opened his mouth, and then tried again when nothing came out. "Um, yes, Alright, we should probably head back to camp now. Dr. Sweets recommended earlier that everyone should trade seats. I think that is a great idea. So everyone find someone who is not you partner and head back to the canoes."

Sam knew immediately whom she wanted to sit with. She hoped that she could help the woman; Sam knew something she thought the Doctor should hear. The group turned to walk back they way they came, Sam maneuvered herself over to Dr. Brennan, nodding to Jerald so he knew what she was up too.

"Dr. Brennan, perhaps we could continue our conversation?" You approach her, offering her a rational reason for joining you on the way back.

"I would enjoy that, Agent Hartley."

"Please, call me Sam, Dr. Brennan." Sam said taking a place at the womans side. Sam saw agent Booth eyeing her, and she smiled in his direction, trying to reassure him that she wouldn't press her for information, no she wanted to impart hard earned wisdom, not get the latest gossip. He seemed to accept that, and went to join Jerald for the paddle back to base camp. It was much easier to get going now that everyone could see, but Sam felt the tension in the air, they were all still wondering about what had just happened, because really nobody could see a reason for Booths anger, or for Brennan's impromptu tackle.

They were on their way, making small talk about the finds her son had written to her about, and the area he was in. Sam was steering as Dr. Brennan provided the muscle.

Knowing that she wouldn't have a lot of time Sam began what she knew would be a hard conversation.

"So, you and Booth huh?"

Dr. Brennan didn't answer at first seeming confused but then explained, "Oh! No, it's not like that, Booth and I are just partners."

"Oh, know. I'm just partners with Jerald." Sam replied.

"I feel as though you are making an implication, but I'm afraid I don't know in what regurd." Dr. Brennan said honestly.

"I just mean that I know how it is. Everyone thinks they know better, that there is more than a work relationship, they of course are referring to a sexual relationship, but I know better. I know that 'just partners' is not simple matter for convaying not having sex or having sex."

"I'm still not sure what you are referring to." Brennan said still confused.

Sam tried again. "It's simple really, I understand what a true partnership is, how deep a connection it is. I mean, you wouldn't consider yourself and Booth as simply co-workers, would you?"

"No, though I suppose you could argue that."

"I could, huh? How long ago did you two draw 'the line'?" Sam asked knowingly.

"Almost two years ago." Brennan replied more out of shock than anything. "How did you know?"

'Please, Jerald and I drew that line after a year together. It's useless, you know.' Sam stated, recalling the failure of her own line.

"That's not so, besides the line doesn't even need to be there. Booth and I know that having a physical relationship would be detrimental to our partnership. Not that we would have a physical relationship otherwise." Dr. Brennan stated factually.

"People always assume that a sexual relationship is the only danger. That's not what I meant when I said the line was useless; I wasn't talking strictly sexually. When you go through the things partners go through, there isn't a line that can stop them from becoming close. Together you face death, you face life, you get scared, you got lost, you give life and sometimes you are forced to take it. You have to witness horrors, and you have to get up the next day to do it again. Even thought you know you are doing it for the greater good, for justice, you have to pay a price for it all, and the only way you survive mentally, physically, emotionally, spiritually is to turn to the one person who knows, who understands. The perso"n who faced it all with you."

"So when you say you're just partners I know what you're really saying. I know the weight of that statement, the depth and meaning that the rest of the world seems blind to. It's not a statement of the simplicity of you're relationship, but the complexity of it."

Sam looked back behind her to see Dr. Brennan with a deep frown across her face, her eyes lowered in concentration, as though calculating the truth and validity of the argument.

"It's ok Dr. Brennan, It took me two decades to figure things out. It's just that I saw you and Booth, and I remember going through something very similar. I just wanted to let you know that maybe I can help." Sam said meeting the woman's eyes. She found skepticism there. "What? There are many similarities between you current situation and my past."

"Such as?" Dr. Brennan asked

"Well, almost three years into the partnership, I almost got Jerald killed. I heard about Booth's funeral, I know the shot was meant for you. While Jerald didn't get shot, he did get blown up, opening the door to my apartment, he went there to pick up some forgotten papers."

Sam let this sink in, wondering if she would accept this. Dr. Brennan nodded and Sam took it as a sign to continue.

"You have to make a decision at one point in you partnership, when you realize that the line was a joke. You have to decide if you want a life together as partners. I made my choice waiting to hear from the hospital if Jerald was alive. I decided, despite the fact that we had grown closer than we'd ever been, that we couldn't have anything more." Sam said, and her gaze drifted to the man sitting in front of Booth, much like she was sitting in front of Doctor Brennan.

"I made the wrong decision Dr. Brennan." Sam said looking back at the woman. "I only knew then that I hurt, and I didn't want to feel that way again. I wanted to put distance between us, I don't realize that it was too late, you can't turn away from someone you're that close too. But I tried. I tried to get him to leave, I knew I was too close to leave, but he should go. He wouldn't go, and we continued to work together, case after case, things returning to normal, but I held myself away, I held myself back."

"I spent more time away from him, and I met Jack. He became my friend, and I could see this troubled Jerald, but I didn't want to think about it. I had decided and there could be no more developments in our relationship. Jerald knew there was something wrong, he wanted to fix it; he always does. But I didn't let him, I thought he would grow tired and leave but he didn't. Having Jack helped, it was a something that was all mine, not mine and Jerald's. I think that's why I married him, because he was all mine, and if Jerald finally left I would having something that was all mine. Jerald came to our wedding, and there was a moment, as I dance with my husband that Jerald looked right at me, and I thought I'd done it. He looked broken, and I felt relief."

"Why are you telling me this?" Brennan asked her voice low and upset.

"Because I watched you yesterday during the newly wed game. You think he's too close. You've made a decision about you're partnership, and he has not. Dr. Brennan, I was wrong at my wedding. He didn't leave. I came back from my honeymoon and he was there, waiting to be my partner. My marriage fell apart because no matter how hard I try I can never be as close to anyone as I am with my partner. I never cheated on my husband, not physically. But he couldn't take anymore of the late nights doing paper work, of the last minute cancellations, the knowledge that at all times I was thinking about where my partner was, if he was safe, if he was dealing with those things I could never tell my husband about for fear that he would shudder and flinch away. I did cheat him."

"Dr. Brennan, for people like us our work is our lives, we can't separate from it, it is part of us, and we can't separate from the partner who fights every day beside us. My family wasn't the best, they ended up leaving, my friends outside the Bureau never understood, my husband was justified in leaving, and so he left. But the one person I wanted gone from my life never left, and I had to face it."

"Why did you want him to leave so badly?" Dr. Brennan asked softly

"You know why. You can try to rationalize, saying that in our line of work, you can't put yourself first, you can't even put you're partner first. You can put them ahead of you, but you are both working for the same end and the people we fight for everyday have to come first. Something deep as what lies between you and your partner would be too overwhelming, and you might fail your job. You cannot let that happen. But that's not true, or its not all that is true. It took twenty-one years but I realized that wasn't the reason why I wanted him gone, it was because I was afraid. I wanted him gone because I realized how stupid our line was, how it failed to do anything. I wanted him to leave because then he would be gone, and the worst would have happened and I wouldn't have to sit around waiting for it to happen, wondering when it was coming, or if it was my fault. I wanted him to leave because it would be his choice to leave, it would be his fault he was gone, and not mine."

Sam was silent for a moment, caught in the emotion of her little speech. The truth that had found her after twenty- four years of hiding from it. They were pulling up to the shore where they would go back to camp and make dinner. They got close to land, and Sam jumped out to pull them up, but before they joined the rest of the group on the way back, Sam touched the woman's arm, trying to convey her understanding.

"I know that I don't know you, and I know that I don't have all the facts about you and Booth's past, but I know the look in your eyes, Dr. Brennan, and I just wanted to tell you to be careful. You're somebody's partner that means every decision you make has ramifications for him, that means he deserves a say. I never gave Jerald a say, and yet nothing has ever made him leave. How do you think Booth will measure up?" With that Sam turned to rejoin her partner whom she knew was waiting, and watching, as always. Before Sam was out of earshot though, she heard Dr. Brennan's soft, determined words,

"I still have to try."


	10. Help

Sorry about the delay! I had a hard time writting this chapter, but it needed to be written.

For those of you who miss Booth, don't worry! He's coming!

For all those Sully haters, (and I include myself in you ranks), I'm sorry, about this, but honestly I never found it believable for Sully to come back and start killing Brennan or kidnapping Parker, so too bad!

As always, thank you thank you thank you for all the awesome reviews, and your dedication to this story!

* * *

Sully hated therapy, he really truly did. He'd though it rather amusing when Booth has been sent to therapy two years ago for shooting a clown truck. He now saw that there wasn't anything amusing about it at all. Especially when your shrink was a know-it-all kid barely out of his pull-ups.

He hadn't foreseen the therapy when he'd gotten back from sailing around the Caribbean. He had come back with a plan. All those months, lonely at sea, he had had a great deal of time to think and think hard. He would stand at the helm and recall the day he'd left. Temperance hadn't looked back, not once; she was busy being guided away by her partner. But he'd looked back, and he saw the closeness, ever present in their relationship. Sully knew Booth and Temperance had never been more than partners, but he also knew that no matter how close he was to Temperance, Booth was closer. He liked Booth, knew him for an honorable man, and he knew Temperance. They would see it someday. Sully had realized that he and Temperance would never be.

The realization had started him thinking however. What was going to be in his life? There he was, in a boat named after a woman who showed more interest in a strange toy pig, then the news that her boyfriend was naming a boat after her, alone. He had wanted to see the sights and he had wanted to escape from the horrors he faced everyday in work. The realities he knew would drown him if he didn't escape. It was making sure that justice was served that had gotten him into the FBI; that had driven him to become an agent. A sandwich shop was all fun and games but really would it make him happy? Or would he miss it? Would he miss the excitement, and the satisfaction that came from seeing a bad guy being carted away?

Temperance had been right. Logically it made sense to get away, to leave behind the horrors. But now he was irrationally missing the excitement.

Sully knew than that he was coming back, and he had, ready and equipped with a plan. He realized that he wanted what they had. He wanted the closeness they shared, that had given him many doubts late at night. That sense of intimacy that outweighed the physical intimacy he and Tempie had shared. He hadn't found it in Florida, and so he transferred to D.C., and had been partnered with Cat. They had gotten along at once, which put him off, seeing how Booth and Temperance were always at it about something.

Sully realized that it would never happen the same way for him, and he was developing a new appreciation for what he and Cat had. They weren't Booth and Tempie; they were Sully and Cat, so of course things would be different.

Then something had happened that changed it all, and he made a new plan, his currently in progress plan.

It was bad enough that he had to be on this retreat, but why did every team have to meet with Dr. Sweets every night? And why did the kid have to single him out? He'd sat through the little session with Cat, why did the shrink need to speak to him privately?

Taking a deep breath, Sully turned to face the boy.

"Agent Sullivan it has cone to my attention that you are pressuring Dr. Brennan into becoming your partner."

Sully had to give the kid props for getting to the point, he'd been imagining a long painful drawing out of information muddled with a crap load of psychological jargon and veiled meaning. "That's really none of you're business, Doc." Sully was rather surprised that Temperance had told the kid about the note. He figured she hadn't shown Booth because he was still uninjured.

"But it is, you see Agent Sullivan it is my job to keep working partnerships working. Pressuring Dr. Brennan into-."

"First off, their partnership isn't working well at all, and secondly Temperance doesn't get pressured into anything." Sully said getting angry.

Sweets nodded, and Sully thought for a moment that he'd won the argument and that he could go to bed. He should have known better.

"Agent Sullivan, I have been seeing you and Agent Dennis for 6 months now, and in that time I have been lead to believe that you were successfully dealing with the trauma you suffered."

"That's because I have dealt with it." Sully bit out, he was not going to talk about that again. It had taken weeks to get the kid to drop the subject; he wasn't going to open that can of worms.

"You obviously have not. Agent Sullivan, after speaking with Dr. Brennan I have drawn some new conclusions. I thought that you were dealing with the death by attempting to further progress you're status within the Bureau, a perfectly acceptable way of handling grief. If you are directing the grief into drive and determination, but you have gone another route. You aren't channeling that grief you're running from it."

"Oh, no Doc. I took some time off, then I past your little psycho tests, and you cleared me. I'm perfectly fine." Sully said starting to pace, he didn't want to think about it.

"Yes but your behavior suggests-."

"Passing a note to my ex isn't all that unusual!" Sully retorted defensively.

" How about grabbing her from behind in a parking garage"

Now Sully was shocked. How much had Tempie told him? Why had she told him anything? It wasn't like her to talk about her problems to anyone but Booth. "That was a mistake. It happened a long time ago."

"Before you starting seeing me right."

"Yeah, just before I started seeing you."

"But after the shooting incident correct?"

"Yeah right after I took two weeks off."

"Agent Sullivan, Agent Dennis has confided in me that she is concerned about you. Looking back into your file, and my notes from our meetings, I have concerns too. You are clearly not dealing with the actions you were forced to take. You saved-."

"Okay, that's enough! I have dealt with it. So we have nothing left to talk about. I get my job done. What more do you want?"

"What more do you want, Agent Sullivan?" Sweets asked perfectly calm. Sully hated when the kid got like that, he never seemed to lose his temper when he should. Sully hated that his calm also meant that he'd somehow given the kid some insight.

Sully hated that he was now actually thinking about the question. He wanted his plan to work. He wanted to have Temperance as his partner, and he wanted to stop having the nightmares. He wanted to get away from this kid with his small smile, and small questions that weighed heavily upon him.

"We're done." Sully said tightly and without waiting for permission he turned and strode off towards his campsite. Leaving Sweets to sit in his 'truth zone', a circle made of rocks and logs, with a fire in the middle. Sully regretted not binging his flashlight, but the moon was shining brightly enough for him too see the ground.

He was grateful that he didn't have to go back to the base camp, where everyone was waiting to have their own meetings with Sweets. They'd already had dinner and washed up, so he could go back to his campsite without running into anybody. Or so he thought, until a hand shot out from behind a tree, grabbed him forcefully and hauled him off the trial.

Sully was so surprised, that he didn't have time to defend himself, which turned out to be a good thing, because he didn't know what would happen if he were to fight Temperance, thought the incident in the parking garage gave him a hint.

"Sully, don't yell."

"Why would I yell?" Sully asked mimicking her whisper. She looked anxious, and beautiful.

"I hear it's common for people taken unawares to become disoriented and as a instinctual reaction make noise to hopefully frighten the attacker away or draw attention of a would be rescuer."

"Are you attacking me?" Sully asked, he couldn't help hope that she had thought about the note and was willing to discuss it with him.

"No." Temperance answered thinking it through. "I was hoping to talk to you."

Sully couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face; he was one step closer to completing his plan.

"Why are you smiling?" Temperance asked, still whispering.

"Because you're talking to me, that means you've been thinking about my note."

"I don't want to be you're partner Sully." Temperance said softly. "I do want to talk to you about this those."

Sully refused to let her denial disappoint him, she had sought him out, and she wanted to talk. That was good enough for now; he was one step closer.

"What is it Tempie?" Sully asked

'There's something wrong with you." Tempie replied, direct as always. "Booth says that people act 'out of character' when something 'life altering' happens to them. You have been acting strangely. I realize that I'm not great with people, but my time spent with you has allowed me to be more sensitive to changes within your common behavior."

Sully pulled away, they were standing rather close behind the tree, Temperance seemed oblivious to their closeness, but Sully wasn't'. And he didn't want to be close to her now, not when she was trying to ferret out his secrets.

"Why are you here Temperance?" Sully asked wanting to know if Sweets was behind this, but couldn't imagine Tempie doing this for the kid.

"I need your help. But before you can help me, I need you to be normal."

Sully was pretty sure he was dreaming. Tempie didn't ask for help, and she sure as hell didn't read people well enough to know when there was an underlying problem-which there wasn't-Sully though firmly. How much had the woman before him changed since he'd left almost two years ago?

"I'm fine, Tempie."

"Booth and Sweets both agree that denial is a common way of deflecting an inquirer in regards to a topic the one in denial is sensitive about, and usually suggests that they are in fact not fine."

"Taking psychology lessons now Tempie?" Sully asked trying to make a joke, and get her to drop the subject.

"No." She answered quickly, and then hedged, "It's just that over time I have watched Booth and now Sweets, use their knowledge of the human psyche to make vague hypothesis that, coupled with minute facial and body reactions to vocal, and physical actions, can be used to infer details about the person."

She really had changed Sully thought looking down on the woman he knew so well, and he felt a faint panic. Perhaps his plan wouldn't work. He needed her to be Dr. Temperance Brennan.

"I'm not sure about the details, but I have tried to apply the same references to you and the only theory I can logically see, is that you have indeed suffered something."

"I'm fine."

"Then why are you acting this way? Secret notes? Secret meetings? Grabbing me in the garage? That isn't like you, Sully."

This just wasn't his night. Sully was getting angry; he didn't want to talk about it. "It's nothing Temperance.'

"So something did happen? When? Was it on your boat trip? Or in Florida, did something happen here in D.C.?"

"I have to go Temp. Cat's waiting for me at our campsite."

'She didn't go to you're campsite. She ran up hill, crying. Further evidence that something is wrong."

Sully was silent at that. Cat wasn't the crying type; he'd admired that about her. He immediately felt the familiar guilt wash over him. He was never able to hold off the guilt for long. He blocked it away refusing to think on it, on anything but his plan, and still there were times when it came crashing down on him. He new he was being unfair to Cat, trying to get another partner, but he needed to get away from her, from the reminder.

"You can tell me Sully. I thought we agreed to still be friends. Angela assures me that friends are to share their burdens with each other. You don't have to share your burdens, I don't plan to share mine, but I do need help with a plan I have. It's only fair that I help you with something."

"You can help me by being my partner."

"You know I won't agree to that."

"Why not Tempie? You and Booth are having trouble, me and Cat are having trouble it is only logical to adjust to the change."

"I plan to adjust to it, but the answer isn't in finding another partner."

"Oh, and what is your answer then Tempie?"

"I will explain to you, after I am assured that you are just suffering a mental break due to stress, and not completely crazy."

"I'm not a crazy person!"

"Than why are you acting like one?"

"Is it so crazy to think that we'd make a great team?"

"Yes!"

"Why?" Sully shouted, they'd forgotten about whispering a while ago.

"Do you remember the case you helped Booth and I with? Where three men teamed up and used ideas from my novels to murder three people?"

"Of course I remember."

"Do you remember what you said when I was said all we were having was a fling?"

Sully recalled vaguely, he remembered that he had been angry that she was pushing him away, just like Booth said she would. He had been angry that Booth knew it was coming, when Sully though he was different for her than the other men who passed in and out of her life. He could tell that Temperance was angry, her face was flushed and she was jabbing at him, with that deadly finger of hers, and she wasn't taking silent moments to think before she spoke.

"I don't remember word for word."

"You said 'When you can't stop thinking about someone when they're not around, that's not a fling. When you remember their touch like they were still right next to you, that's not a fling. If you need to be alone with this, fine. But we both know what we have.'' Temperance seemed to be losing steam, and Sully didn't know if that was good or bad or what this had to do with her not being his partner, or her problems with Booth. He just wanted to get out of here and think about his plan.

"What about it Temperance?"

"I- I didn't think of you when you said that." She didn't meet his eyes as she said that, sounding as though the words were chocking her.

Sully wasn't sure what to do with this information. It was too much, and so unlike her. Of course she had thought of him, she had forgiven him, and admitted that he was right that she wanted to hide all vulnerability from him. But then he thought on it, he knew psychology, he was good at knowing the mind of his suspects. He tried to think back to the time, and found that perhaps he was wrong. There was something else, admitting to feeling guilty for the death of three people wasn't admitting weakness, it was admitting to humanity. It was true, but it also hid that fact that she was hiding. From herself, from him, but mostly from her partner who had denied any interest in her beyond their partnership.

"You were thinking of Booth."

She didn't answer, and Sully new he had the right answer. He felt a new weight pressing on him. He'd wanted to speak with her when he'd gotten back, but Booth assumed that he wanted to get back with her, romantically. He hadn't planed to upon his new arrival to D.C. but after the accident he had considered it. He new, the entire Bureau knew, that they were having issues. It seemed so logical. He new he couldn't have what he wanted, he couldn't have what he originally planed. But he thought he could have Temperance again, and it would be the next best thing. Sully was sure that they could work together, and if things went further he wouldn't complain. He needed her to be his partner, she didn't ask questions, she didn't make demands, because she didn't want to be needy, she didn't want to seem as though she depended on another person. They could hide behind each other.

He needed that distance she provided while still maintaining a relationship. Yeah it was a shell. But you could hear the ocean from a shell. What if going to the beach and hearing the waves was a thousand times more rewarding? He didn't need the real thing; he just needed the illusion.

Sully saw now that she couldn't be his illusion.

"When did you change so much? You still seem so much like your old self. Your self reliant, strong, logical, and intelligent to a fault, but there's more now."

"It's Booth's fault." She replied and I\he saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"I killed a child."

Sully hadn't planned on saying it. He hadn't said it out loud, ever. He didn't look away from her, wanting to know what was going to happen next. Wanting her to tear him to pieces, wanting her to examine each fact and give him the answer that would make the weight go away.

"How?"

Sully wasn't sure how to answer, but figured, being Temperance she was probably being literal. "I shot him."

"Why?"

"Does it matter?" Sully asked, he had gone over his reasons many times; no one blamed him, except for himself.

"Of course it matters." Temperance replied.

Sully saw that she was being serious, waiting to make a conclusion until she had all the facts. That was the Tempie he knew. He could tell her, she wouldn't give him reassuring crap, and she would be honest as always. And suddenly the story was spilling from him. "Cat and I had been working a arms dealer case. We had the guy trapped, but we had to move quickly. I should have waited for back up but I didn't want to risk them getting there to late. We went around the back of the warehouse, made our way in and took them by surprise. They were all putting down their weapons, except for Samuel, their leader. He had his gun pointed directly at me. Cat was watching my back, but she didn't watch her own. One of the guys grabbed her and got her gun, demanding I drop my own gun. But you know how it is, I drop it we die, I shot him anyway, we die. Cat she's really good at her job though, she pretended to faint on the guy, and gave him the drop."

"I let it distract me. Samuel ran. I shot once and missed. He was getting close to the door where his nephew was trying to get out. He was just a kid Temperance. He was only fourteen years old. I was so sure I had my shot."

'You didn't?" Temperance asked when he didn't continue.

"No, I had my shot. But he knew it too. It felt like everything slowed down, I should have seen it, I should have stopped, I had the time to take my finger off the trigger."

"It's impossible for time to slow down. What you felt was you're bodies survival instincts, your senses were heightened due to adrenaline, which made you more sensitive to quicker movements, making what you seem to move slower, because you brain is use to processing the information at a different level. You didn't have more time to react than at any other moment."

Sully though on that, and then continued. "He grabbed his nephew and threw the kid in front of him. He died instantly."

"No, you blaming yourself is illogical in this instance. You didn't make the guy throw a child in front of him. Yes, perhaps you should have waited until you had a better shot, but you are a skilled guns man, why would you doubt your ability? You can't control someone else's actions."

Sully was silent for a moment. This wasn't really helping. He had known all this before she said it. He had heard that it wasn't his fault. "You're not suppost to say that. You're supposed to tell me right answer!"

"What answer Sully? You killed someone, yes it's tragic, and yes he was a kid, which makes it harder. Numerically, you saved many more kids by your actions, illegal firearms kill hundreds of kids a year, in gang fights, and abusive situations. But that doesn't make it better, Booth says it because we all die a little with each death."

"That's it?"

"What do you want me to say Sully? I can't take back what you did, it's done, now you have to find a way rationalize this so you can continue with your job. Have you spoken with Catharine about this?"

"No! She says I didn't do anything wrong."

"Scientifically speaking when more than one person has weighted and tested a hypothesis and found it is sound, it becomes a theory. Theories give us answers. Theanswer this time being that it is not your fault. But that won't make anything change Sully. All I know is that when something goes wrong that I can't handle, I go to my partner, who stood by me through the entire ordeal."

"That sounds like psychology."

"I told you, I have found that-."

"Yeah, yeah, facial expressions, and vague hypothesis, and what not. I get it."

Sully leaned back against the tree trying to think about what she said. He felt better for having said it. Maybe he should talk to Cat.

"Tempie?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

Sully smiled at that. She was the same old Temperance, but she'd grown so much. So much so that she was giving advice, using psychology, if somewhat hesitantly, and she was asking for help.

"So, what's the deal with you and Booth?" Sully asked.

"A lot has happened since you left, even before you left, actually, and we've reached a certain point where I am finding that continuing our partnership would be more problematic the beneficial."

Sully had had his money on it being a sex thing, so he was really rather shocked, and confused. Hadn't she said moments earlier that she wouldn't be anyone's partner but Booth's?

"You lost me." Sully admitted.

"I want Booth to end our partnership."

Sully absorbed the words. "Why?"

"I just told you why."

"Yes, but why do you want Booth to end it?"

"It just has to be him okay?" Temperance said angrily.

Sully looked at her incredulously. "What about all that going to your partner when things go badly crap you just gave me?"

"It's not crap! In your instance it is relevant, in mine it is not."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because things aren't going badly!" Temperance shouted losing her temper again.

"Aha! Your running Temperance! You did it with me, and all those other guys and you're doing it with Booth."

Sully thought for a moment she might hit him, but she didn't lose control, as always. She did step closer to him, staring straight at him so he couldn't doubt her words. Her clear blue eyes where lit with a fire he hadn't seen before.

"I am not running, for once I am staying where I am. But he needs to go. You need to trust that I know what is right in this instance. I am Booth's partner, and I will do what is best for him. He needs to go. Will you help me?"

Sully didn't doubt her sincerity. How could he when she was being so open? He did doubt that Booth would ever leave her or that his leaving was for the best. Sully supposed could play along, and see what happened. After all he wanted what she and Booth had now, he hadn't based his hopes off of a broken team.

But wasn't he breaking his own team? He was trying to leave Cat and partner up with someone else. Was he, like Tempie, trying to save both himself and Cat? What was he scared of? He was, Sully realized, trying to run from the very thing he'd wanted. He suddenly felt sorry for the woman before him. He was under so much stress, and turmoil from running, yet he'd only been running for a short while, she'd been running for a much longer time. If he was exhausted, how must she feel?

Perhaps he could do something good here, make up for his mistakes.

"Yeah. I'll help you Temperance."


	11. Hope

Sorry about the delay! I had this for you guys on saturday, but the whole login failure thing happened! As a special bonus I'll have chapter 12 up tomorrow!

Anyway, thank you soo much for all the great reviews, and thanks to al of you who keep coming back! I know you've been asking about Booth, and I missed him too so this ones from him!

* * *

Booth could recall with absolute clarity every moment he'd spent with his Bones. He could even recall his thoughts during their very first real case as partner. Cleo Eller.

_Is she worth the trouble?_

Booth had gone back and forth between his answers. Definitely not. Perhaps…. Hell no. Maybe. Nothing on Gods green Earth would make him could make him stay and put up with this.

Back and forth, until the decision had been made for him. Standing in the shooting range one evening, trying to make the infuriating woman see her place. Not realizing she was in place. She had decided that she was worth it, and he was the one who needed to step up, or fall away. Anyone that direct, that honest, brave, intelligent, and unique was definitely worth stepping up for.

Evening knowing that fact, he found himself asking the same question time and time again, like when things ended with Tessa. She'd gotten tired of all the time he'd spent with Bones, or when she insulted his religion, or when she questioned his having a son. The question came every time he had to feel the panic at the thought of loosing her, and it came every time he took a hit to keep her out of harms way.

But for every time he asked himself that question, is she worth all this trouble, he always got an answer. He found his answer in the way she remained by his side after he took a life, he found his answer in the fact that regardless of who was in danger, or what had to be done save them, to fix things, she did not flinch. Booth found his answer as he waited, panicked, desperate for any sign of life in the cast expanse of sand that threatened to hide his partner from him forever. He knew his answer when he stood to make sure the woman on stage, who had opened up for the first time in a very long time, could continue to sing.

The answer was a simple, unquestionable, unfaultable, unfaltering, resounding yes. She was worth it all.

It was this fact that Booth kept reminding himself of as he watched her walk away yet again, claiming she needed time to think. Booth glanced at his watch; they were to meet with Sweets in 45 minutes.

That took his mind off Bones for a moment. What was he going to do with Sweets?

All day he'd sat blindfolded thinking of control and the letter Bones had written to him this morning. He had though mostly on how odd it was that activity today would be centered on control, when Bones had written just that morning that she was feeling out of control. Booth gave a long sigh and decided to walk down to the pier, needing the movement.

Sweets was playing mind games again. Just like when he'd been shot. Booth sighed again knowing he would be unable to use that against the kid tonight. Both Sweets and Bones thought he had no knowledge about Sweets experiments. He was going to keep it that way for as long as he could. Booth had heard Bones confronting Sweets on the way down to the vault. Honestly, did she whisper a little loud, and a stairwell didn't exactly absorb sound.

He hadn't said anything, knowing that after the fake death disaster, Bones had needed to protect him. To feel she was balancing their partnership. He'd blocked her from a bullet and she would block him from feeling betrayed and protecting him from himself because she knew he'd most likely getting in trouble for hurting the FBI's youngest, most successful profiler and counselor.

She needed to regain control. She had lost control of the situation when he'd "died" and then lost it again when he showed up "alive." Booth could give her that much.

What had Sweets been thinking? He had to have known the paint ball task would do to her. No, Booth corrected himself, the kid had thought that the experience would give Bones the opportunity to relive the moment of the shooting but allow her to make sure that he was not shot.

But that was definitely not what had happened. She wasn't making sure he didn't get shot she was righting a wrong. She was making sure she did get shot. Sweets wouldn't see that.

Booth turned and began to walk back towards around the campsite and heading up the hill where Sweets had set up his "zone of truth."

Beating the kid up wouldn't solve anything, and Booth didn't enjoy hitting people half his size. Not that Booth would have really hurt him earlier, just shaken him a little. Nothing permanent. Booth did know that he would have to set things straight, no more games. He couldn't help his partner if everyone was running around with their own agendas.

Something was off about this entire trip. Bones was thinking, planning, testing whatever theories she had come up with. Not exactly a comforting observation, Booth noted. Sweets was playing games, and Sully was behaving strangely. It didn't sit well in his gut.

Reaching the clearing where he knew Sweets was waiting. Booth glanced at his watch knowing he'd never hear the end of it if he were to show up too early for therapy. He was only six minutes early. Not bad all things considered, perhaps he could have a quick word with Sweets before Bones got there. As he drew nearer though, he heard an all too familiar voice.

"You will keep your promise to me Sweets."

"Dr. Brennan the purpose of this trip was to make you face some tough realities. You needed to face your fears, so that you can understand your actions."

Booth stayed back as he watched the Sweets try to stand his ground against Bones. Booth almost pitied the guy. He knew too well how the silent calm stare of hers could blister your very soul.

"You can come out now Booth." Booth cursed himself for not being more careful coming up the incline initially. Bones and her ninja hearing would of course hear him. He entered the "truth zone." A circle made of logs and rocks, with a small fire going in the middle, hidden from view for all those standing below at the campsite.

"What's going on?" Booth asked coming to stand by Bones so she and Sweets would know whose side he was going to take. Before the action would have made her straighten her stance even more. She would have felt empowered by his support. Tonight, she didn't. She tensed as she felt him come into position behind her, and took a tiny, almost unnoticeable step to the side. Away from him. Booth felt as though he'd been sucker punched. She'd never done that before.

"Agent Booth," Sweets said acknowledging his arrival without looking away from Bones, "since you're here early why don't we get started. Have a seat, both of you."

Booth would have taken issue with the kid's tone, but he was too busy trying to get a read on his partner. What the hell was going on here?

"Agent Booth, you were forced to face some emotionally and mentally difficult challenges today. Could you share some of the thoughts you had while you were blindfolded?"

Booth stayed silent for a moment, wondering what would be best. Should he show his anger with Sweets by ignoring the kid's questions, or should he continue as though nothing was wrong, and go for the surprise kill later? Booth decided to go for the surprise, but that didn't mean he was going to make the kids job easy.

'I was thinking that canoeing blindfolded is kind of pointless."

"Agent Booth, this is a serious matter. I would appreciate it if you would treat this time together seriously, and I am sure that Dr. Brennan would too.'

"Don't presume to know what I would or would not appreciate." Bones came back angrily, making Booth smile at Sweets. Some things in life were too easy.

"Agent Booth, you are a man of control. Today had to have been very hard for you."

Booth continued to stare at Sweets debating what to do. He remembered the note Bones had left him this morning, she needed this.

"Fine, I was thinking that it was nice to have a partner who could give good directions."

"Did you think about control at all? That was the purpose."

"You mean, the purpose of today was to make me realize I try to control my partner."

"You do enjoy control, Agent Booth." Sweets was focused fully on Booth now, his staring contest with Bones seemed to be finished. Booth however was very conscious of Bones. She was tense, staring ahead not looking at him or Sweets, but he could sense that she was paying attention, capturing each word in the big brain of hers. He knew what he said was going to be important to her, that she would weigh what he had to say with great value. Booth had had many thoughts today, some memories of past moments when he was blindfolded, but most importantly he had thought of his relationship with his partner. He thought about his life, and how she had turned it up side down, and how the chaos she created felt more right than the ordered structure that had composed his life ever had.

"I did think about control. I realized that I liked control, and that liking control isn't a bad thing." Booth turned toward Bones then, "I also realized that I have control over a lot of stuff in my life, but that the only thing I don't have control over our partnership."

"Do you really believe that Agent Booth?" Sweets asked, recapturing Booths attention, Bones froze with a look of disbeliev and amusment on her face.

"Yes." And he did. Booth had no control over the relationship, he could guide it and prodded at it but in the end Bones would do what she thought she needed to do. Not necessarily what she wanted but what she thought was best based on a logical interpretation of facts.

"How does that make you feel?" Booth refrained from groaning at the clichéd question, forcing himself to be honest.

"Hopeful."

"Hopeful? That makes no sense." This time it was Bones that spoke, her head snapping up to look at him, she looked more than skeptical.

"Because Bones, you make sure life isn't easy."

"Isn't that a bad thing?" Bones asked, her voice sounding unsure, still disbelieving.

"No. Well, it isn't pleasant, but it's good for me."

"Good for you because you feel that you need to earn your way into heaven by repaying an imaginary debt you hold yourself against due to your experiences in the army."

"What? No Bones! Where did you get that from?" Booth shouted immediately angry. Sometimes she was completely ridiculous, the things she said, clearly believing them, when nothing could be further from the truth. "It's good for me because no one wants an easy life."

"Booth, you were abused as a child, forced to kill for your country, you've been tortured and shot, and you have a child whose mother not only refused to marry you but also withholds equal parental rights. Has any part of your life, before or after our partnership, ever been easy?"

Booth had to give it to her, when Bones hit, she hit hard. "Bones, no. What I'm trying to say is that, I have always controlled everything in my life to some degree. I controlled my anger, I controlled every shot I took, I controlled what I did and did not say, I controlled the situation with Parker enough to make sure that he had _my _name, but from the instant I started working with you, I lost that control. You can't be controlled Bones, and that is good for me, that gives me hope."

"Hope for what?"

"Hope that I am changing, that I'm doing something right."

"I stand by my statement. That makes no sense."

"Why don't we move on?" Sweets suggested. He had that foolish, eager smile that let Booth know he was reading too far into the topic. Sweets would definitely not be moving on from this. "Dr. Brennan, how did you feel while you were blindfolded?"

"I felt fine." Bones replied.

"Even when you found out you would be shooting at your partner?"

"I wasn't shooting at my partner, I was shooting at a target, but yes even then I felt fine. It was just math."

"Just math?" Sweets asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth opened up tonight, and was honest enough to share his thoughts. Perhaps you could extend the same courtesy."

"Fine. I felt increase awareness from my other primary senses due to the loss of my sight. What else would I feel? It's not as though I haven't been blindfolded before." Booth winced at that. He'd been hoping that his openness would prompt her to do the same, but she obviously wasn't going to do that.

"Okay, we can work with that." Sweets said sitting forward. "How did you feel the last time you were blindfolded?"

"Whoa! I'm not really sure we want to be hearing that Sweets." Booth exclaimed shifting uncomfortably in his seat, banishing memories of deep-sea welders and FBI agents that weren't him from his mind.

"It's not sexual Booth.' Bones said a hint of annoyance in her tone.

Booth decided not to say anything and settled for a shrug that clearly said he surrendered, but wasn't sorry, because with Bones you never knew.

"Come on Dr. Brennan, share with us. What happened the last time you were blindfolded?" Sweets encouraged.

"That's classified information."

Booth normally would have smiled at the chase she was leading Sweets on, but was too busy studying the change in Sweets. He bit at his lips until they were a tight white line, he sat straight back in his make shift chair, and folded his arms across his chest defiantly. Booth new what ever came next wouldn't be good. Sweets and Bones were staring each other down.

"Fine. Let's talk about something else. Let's talk about Pam Nunan." Booth watched as the heat rose in Bones' cheeks, it seemed as though Sweets had hit his mark.

"What about her?" Booth asked, not comfortable with the topic.

"It's just that I find it very interesting that Dr. Brennan went to the woman's funeral."

Booth felt his mouth drop open, as he turned to look at his partner. No way she went to that crazy woman's funeral, not after what she had almost done. Bones didn't believe in funerals. She didn't want to go to his funeral, thought it was a waste of time. Bones wasn't denying it so it had to be true. Why the hell would she go to Nunan's funeral?

"How did you know about that?" Bones asked tightly.

"That's not important right now. Why did you go to Pam's funeral, Dr. Brennan?" Sweets asked sounding triumphant.

Bones was silent clearly unwilling to answer the question.

"Answer the question Bones." Booth said trying not to sound too demanding.

"I suppose I was feeling- I had felt- as though I had done something incorrectly and was trying what it was so that I could fix it."

"You felt guilty Dr. Brennan."

"No."

"Of course you did, Bones, it's natural to feel guilt after taking someone life, you know that." Booth said trying to catch her eyes.

"Dr. Brennan there was an emergency situation, you did what you had to do."

"No, I did what I wanted to do." Bones said and then stood. "I think we are done here Sweets. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bones!" Booth called as she walked away.

"Running Dr. Brennan?" Sweets called after her, no sign of his own guilt for saying these things. "Your actions were necessary, it is okay to feel bad about them, however illogical you feel it may be. But you need to talk about it, you can't keep it all inside, it's not healthy. It's not rational."

Bones froze at the edge of the truth zone turning to face Sweets, her blue eyes bright in the darkness.

"I'm hyper-rational, Dr. Sweets. I'm capable of rationalizing almost anything.

Without hesitation, without remorse, without guilt."

"You are not your father, Dr. Brennan!" Sweets called as she walked away, not turning around again.

"When are you going to learn Sweets?" Booth asked angrily. What the hell was going on? Nothing made sense anymore; everyone seemed to be playing a game. Well his partnership wasn't a game. He wanted answers. Turning to Sweets Booth stepped towards him, determined to get the information he needed.


	12. Upon a Midnight Clear

Thank you all for the reviews, I know the lastnchapter was confusing, but hey, it's suppost to be, this chapter should clear somethings up!

Extra special thanks to DNAisUnique, whose awesome reviews kept me typing all night!\

Hear it is, finally, what happened at that midnight meeting!

* * *

Sweets was not having a good time. This trip was not going the way he planned, and it was all because of Dr. Brennan. It all started last night, as he was sitting reviewing the files on the partners. He was concentrating on what they had written on their questionnaires, which was why he hadn't heard her sneaking up on him.

-Flashback-

He was sitting as comfortably as the surroundings allowed him, reviewing the information spread before him. This week meant a lot; he had goals that he wanted to see met. He never heard the soft footsteps coming from the forest. No his first awareness of another presence was when a small rock hit him in the head.

"Ouch!" He cried out looking around for the offender, he was startled to see a slime figure lurking in the bushes. "Dr.-"

"Shhhh! Come here Sweets!"

Shaking his head at this new development Sweets stood up, and walked away from the warmth of the fire. "Dr. Brennan is everything alright?'

"No, everything is not alright. Now keep it down, we need to talk somewhere private."

"Dr. Brennan we're in the middle of no where it can't get much more private. And what was with the rock? You could have just come out there, I said I had an open door policy all this week." Sweets pointed out. This behavior was completely unlike Dr. Brennan. He tried to think of what would cause her too seek him out. She seemed stressed, and weary. Her need for privacy hinted that she was ashamed by this display. This was going to be big, perhaps they break through he had been waiting for since he'd been handed their case.

"You're outside, there was no door to open or close."

He followed her into a small clearing, ignoring her literal interpretation, where she finally release he hold on his shirt and deposited him by a tree, while she began to pace.

"Did something happen between you and Agent Booth?" Sweets asked excitedly. He had been waiting for the dam to break between these two; he thought the whole fake death thing would have done it, but apparently not.

"No. Its just-." She cut off, and marched over to him, and Sweets got a glimpse of the Dr. Brennan that criminals got to see. She had given him this look twice before. First in the first week they'd had sessions, when she had told him to back off, and then months later when she'd figured out about his experiment during the Gormogon case. He'd really hoped not to see this face again.

"If this is going to happen, if I am going to open to you, I need to know that this information never leaves your head. Understand? It is not for your experiment, it is not for our sessions with Booth. You broke the trust once already, but I'm finding lately that you need to give people a second chance to do what is right. I am extending this chance to you. Do I have your guarantee of confidentiality?" By the end of her loosely veiled threat she'd backed him the tree, and was jabbing him with her finger.

Sweets didn't need to think twice, he had known that Dr. Brennan took trust very seriously and new too that he'd broken the trust she'd shown him. He needed this chance, or they would get nowhere. But he wasn't going to be the only one conceding something tonight.

"You have my guarantee." Sweets said, relaxing as she backed off. "Now I need to extract a promise from you. I am assuming that you want to discuss whatever it is that you've been holding back in therapy?" Sweets didn't wait for her conformation. "I want you to agree to see this through. No stopping half way, no running from scary truths."

"I don't run. People run from me." Brennan said with quite certainty.

"Oh, contraire, Dr. Brennan. You've been running for a while. But we'll discuss that a little later. Do I have your word?"

Sweets could see her running it through her brain, weighing pros or cons, and he hoped desperately that the turmoil she was clearly going through won out.

Finally she nodded, and with a small smile held up her hand "Scouts promise."

"Actually its 'Scouts honor' but I'll take it none the less." Sweets said with a smile, and waited for her to begin.

"I don't know what I am suppose to be do now."

"Well let's start off simply. Why are you here tonight?"

"Usually I would go to Angela or Booth but I can't this time. I have found that over the past four years, that having a verbal affirmation or disaffirmation of personal hypothesis can be quite conducive to correctly leading to sounder theories or even solidified facts."

"That's very good Dr. Brennan, you've realized that interaction is not a weakening process but a strengthening one. However I would like to know what exactly made you seek me out tonight, why not tomorrow or earlier today?"

"I don't want Booth to know we're talking I though I made that clear when I demanded confidentiality."

"Indeed, but what I am trying to ask is that if there was something that occurred tonight that pushed you in my direction." Sweets said wondering how Agent Booth did this on a daily bases. It was tiring.

"I received a note."

"From who?"

"Sully." Sweets nodded trying to see the bigger picture, Angela had said Sully sailed away leaving Dr. Brennan, but that it had been Dr. Brennan's choice. Everyone had wondered if it were Booth that she stayed for. That Sully was back hadn't seemed an issue until this trip. There was nothing in their sessions to suggest emotional trauma, so she wasn't suffering from mixed feeling that arose from the presence of an ex. It must be the content of the letter.

'What did this letter say?" Sweets asked and listened as she re-read the letter for him. He noted that the letter was written hastily. "What is it that Sully is asking you to reconsider?"

"He wants me to stop working with Booth and work with him."

"What? Dr. Brennan, whatever history you have-"

"My history with Sully is irrelevant, I don't understand why people can't see that. I don't have feelings for him any more."

"No, I can see that Dr. Brennan, but it is obvious that Sully still does. Or perhaps he realized that his sabbatical set him back at work and is trying to elevate himself through a connection with you."

'That doesn't seem like something he'd do. Something is wrong, Sully isn't secretive, and he isn't one for rationalization, he likes emotion more than Booth." Sweet stowed this information away, it might be helpful when he looked over Sully's file.

"Dr. Brennan, lately in therapy you and Agent both have shown no signs of recent problems. In fact I had reason to believe that the incident with his brother Jared brought you closer. Is that not true? Are you two having problems?"

"No, not exactly. There's just this tension. I believe that Booth feels that lying to me about getting shot still bothers me, and that I blame him for Zack."

"Do you?" Sweets was very impressed with how far they were going tonight. He had not expected any of this. He had been surprised that they'd never really spoken about Pam Nunan or Zack in therapy or otherwise, he felt that the partners were ignoring the greater issues and pressing on, thereby avoiding the underlying rationale behind their reactions, avoiding scary feelings as always.

"No. That's what has me so confused. I don't blame him, not at all. Well a little, he should have called me, but I have forgiven him for that. But it was my fault he got shot, and it was my fault Zack was taken in by Gormogon. I don't blame him, but I am mad at him."

"Why?" Sweets said afraid to say too much and break whatever magic had Dr. Brennan opening t him.

"That's where logic fails me. I have all these premises running through my head. There was all that stuff from before he got shot, and then I killed that woman Sweets. I shot her, and I can't feel sorry. I'm mad that he wasn't there to see me through that, I am mad that I needed him there, I am mad that even when he was shot I was thinking about myself. I am mad that I can't seem to be enough for myself, that I have some dependency on him, when he clearly has no dependency on me. I am mad that he knows everything about me, and I had to find out from you that he was abused as a child. He should have told me that, but I never gave him the chance, it's been all about me. I am a terrible partner. I am furious that he thinks this is his fault, when clearly I am the one at fault."

Nothing in all his years of training could have prepared him for this. Not the emotions she was feeling, he could deal with that, but the fact that this purely logical, closed, compartmentalized woman would share so much with him.

"I have to go."

Sweets jumped up and just barely remembered that she preferred not to be touched.

"No, no, no, Dr. Brennan, you just opened up, so it's understandable that you want to run but I need you to remember your promise okay?' Lets talk through this."

"No I have to get back, Booth said he would come looking for me if I wasn't back in an hour. I don't want him to know I was here."

"Wait Dr. Brennan, we need to decide how we are going to handle this." Sweets said, determined to take action now, while she was still willing. "Does Booth realize that there is tension between you two?"

"Yes, he wants to fix it."

"Do you want to fix things Dr. Brennan?" Sweets asked studying her.

"Yes, but I have to be the one to fix this Sweets. I need to do this."

Sweets nodded. This explained the questions he'd had when reading her questionnaire. "Dr. Brennan, you're questionnaire did surprise me, especially numbers 3 and 7." She had written only one word for number three, 'everything.' For number seven she had written three words, 'see number seven."

"I know. It's not rational, or even possible to know everything about a person, but I…." She broke off clearly uncertain as to what she wanted to say.

"Dr. Brennan you answered here that you wanted to learn everything about Booth, and that that was your goal for this trip." He waited as she acknowledged this with a nod. "Do you really believe that you do not know Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan?

Sweets waited as she thought over the question, it was clear she needed some prodding. "Does he share his social life with you? You have mentioned before that he is the one to hide his relationships from you. On second thought Dr. Brennan, you could be correct. I mean Booth clearly hasn't shared anything in regards to his personal life in therapy. I had to figure out about his father from studying his actions; he never said anything. And of course there is his military experience. This- this is highly disturbing. Does anyone know who Booth is? Who he really is behind the suite? He could be anyone. You and I don't know him at all." Sweets asked dramatically wondering if Brennan would take the bait.

She shook her head, not liking his words. That was a good sign. "No. He's not just anybody. And I do know some things. I know that he was a sniper, that he has a brother that he took abuse for, and is still cleaning up after. Booth had an abusive father, and he has a wonderful, bright son, whom he loves more than anything in the world. I know he wanted to marry his son's mother, to do the right thing by her, but she'd refused, leaving him thinking that she viewed him as a bad father. I know he works for the FBI catching criminals as a way of doing penance for the lives he'd took while in the army. He doesn't believe in getting romantically involved with co-workers, because of what had happened with Cam. Booth is a man of honor and duty; he stands up for those weaker than him. He is a man who taught his son to fight only if it was to protect someone else. I know he is a good man. I know he doesn't leave, not if he can help it."

"You know him pretty well then don't you."

Sweets watched as she absorbed this information, processing what she had revealed and what he asked.

"I know everything important." She said sounding surprised. Sweets wondered if this was going to be the point at which she ran away. But she didn't. "What am I supposed to do when I don't understand what's wrong?"

"Dr. Brennan, it's easy to get confused when someone is going through so many emotions. What you need to do realize that these emotions are the product of holding back for so long. When did you first start to feel conflicted?"

That gave her pause, but she finally answered, "It was first very evident when I got back from working on a case in New Orleans, the first year of our partnership."

"Why then, do you think?" Sweets asked

"I was forced to ask myself what lengths I would go to for my partner."

"What made you ask yourself that?" Sweets asked interested, he hadn't expected that reply. He definitely wasn't expecting her next reply either.

"Booth had shown me how far he would go for me."

"And since then you've been holding things back."

"I don't understand."

"Dr. Brennan, since that incident have you been repressing, or compartmentalizing other emotions and realizations, instead of sharing them with anybody."

She nodded, "That would be a fair assessment."

Sweets nodded. "What do you feel now?"

"I feel irritated that I felt I did not know my partner, I feel frustrated that I don't know what to do, and I hate that I am making no logical sense."

"It is logical for people to feel this way Dr. Brennan. Now let's focus. You want to resolve the tension between you and Booth but you're unsure of how to do so because you are unsure of you're feelings." She nodded so Sweets felt safe to continue, he had an idea he thought would work. He couldn't wait to see how it would turn out, of course Dr. Brennan might see it as experimenting, but in all honestly, Sweets knew that if they didn't confront the past than they could never go forward. He had a plan, and it could work.

"Dr. Brennan, do you feel as though you have no more control?" Sweets asked and began to outline his plan for her, keeping back details she didn't need. When she left, he watched her go, amazed at what had transpired. He felt confident he could make them realize, at last, everything that was between them. He was confused as to why Dr. Brennan, so troubled moments before, was smiling so oddly as she walked away.

-Present-

Sweets couldn't believe that that had been less than twenty-four hours ago. Dr. Brennan had felt skeptical but agreed to the plan. He was sore from her tackle earlier that day. Sweets had though it was only anger that made her tackle him but her words convinced him otherwise.

_"Don't say anything to him. I will deal with you later, but for right now you will keep some part of your promise to me."_

She was desperate. She didn't want Booth finding out. Not there.

She had dealt with him, coming to see him shortly after Sully left. She had yelled at him for experimenting again, demanding that he keep his word, and help her fix things. Telling Sweets it wasn't about him, or his research. Sweets tried to explain that they needed to confront the issues, but she cut him off, refusing to see the truth, demanding that all parts of the plan needed to be run by her before commencing.

Sweets had been so angry before her arrival, it always irritated him when people walked out of meetings, or called an end when it was not their call to make. Dr. Brennan's refusal to see the truth after coming so close, and taking such big steps the night before, angered him. Though he knew the real anger was for himself. He feared that he ruined the best opportunity to resolve everything between the two because of his actions. Booth had warned him not to push her. Sweets needed to remember that.

Dr. Brennan had run away, again. But not without leaving another piece of the puzzle for him to play with. And had it been the flickering light of the fire, or had he seen her smile again?

It didn't matter, what mattered now was that a large, frustrated Booth was yelling at him and approaching him in a less than friendly manner.


	13. What is going on here?

Do you all hate me? I totally understand if you do! I know it's been forever sense the last update, and my excuses are questionable, mid-terms, flu, and family fueds.

I hope you forgive me enough to keep reading. The good news is that I have the entire story written out, and now I just need to type it up! So you won't have to wait much longer. I know people are confused, and this chapter just raises some questions, but such is life maybe this hint will help:

Bones know about chemicals, she knows that in order to get a certain reaction from certain chemicals you need to trick it into believing it is something else, you do this by influencing it with introductions to other elements that allow the chemical to reaction as desired even if that reaction is against the nature of the original chemical. Bones can always relay on science to help her understand the world.

* * *

Booth was going to kill someone; it was just a matter of choosing between his beautiful, brilliant, stubborn, infuriating partner, or Sweets. Booth was pretty sure he would regret strangling Bones come the morning, so he didn't chase after her and instead turned to face Sweets. The kid's knowledge of psychoanalysis must have tipped him off to Booth's thinking process, because he stood hastily and raised his hands in surrender.

"What's going on Sweets?" Booth asked moving threateningly towards him. Booth took slow careful steps making sure Sweets could see his every movement, lull him into believing he was safe.

"You know I can't break patient-client confidentiality."

"Save it Sweets. Tell me what you and Bones are up to."

"We aren't up to anything."

"You're lying to me Sweets." Booth said softly taking another step forward, enjoying how it made the kid squirm.

"I can't tell you, Dr. Brennan came to me in confidence."

"In confidence, huh?" Booth repeated, some puzzle pieces falling into place. "When was this Sweets?" Booth asked taking another step forcing Sweets back towards the fire. Amazing how Sweets could be so handy in the interrogation room, but seemed o panic when he was the one being questioned.

"Last night, but I can't tell you what about." Sweets insisted.

"She got a note from Sully yesterday, is that what you too spoke about?"

"I can't say."

"Come on Sweets, it's not like I'm going to hurt her!" Booth growled frustrated. "Why would she even go to you in the first place? She doesn't believe in psychology." Booth could see that this wasn't going anywhere any time soon, so he decided to switch subjects. "Why do you think she went to the funeral?"

"You didn't see her that night Booth. You didn't see the way she shot Pam."

"I read the report." Booth replied quietly, feeling all his regrets about that day rising in his mind.

"She took a life Booth. Right after she tricked a jury of releasing her father from a jail sentence he, by law, deserved because he took a life." Sweets said, obviously he'd given the matter great thought.

"She thinks she's her father."

"She didn't have to kill that woman. She could have-."

"No, we were in a room full of civilians, Pam would have shot Bones if she hadn't stopped her. Who knows what she would have done next? Even if Bones had simply shot her in the leg or arm, Pam could have continued to shoot. Bones made the right choice." Booth was firm on this matter, there was nothing else Bones could have done.

"Dr. Brennan needed to deal with the life she took, that was why she went the funeral, to make the situation real."

"You let her think I was dead for two weeks, Sweet! How much more real could it get for her?" Booth shouted anger rising again. This wasn't getting them anywhere.

"Would you have gone to the funeral?" Sweets asked. Booth hated when Sweets did this, he really did, because it made him think, he couldn't help but try to place himself in Bones' shoes. Would he go to the funeral of the person he thought killed his partner, even if he'd been the one to kill that person?

_Yes. _Booth thought, with astounding certainly. He would need to see them buried, to make sure they would never again rise. To make sure they paid for what they'd done, even if that payment would never cover the cost of the life taken. He would need to look on and see that he'd done his best to bring vengeance to his partner. Because that was what they did. They made sure that everyone got justice. Not for guilt, like

"Does Bones actually feel out of control or was that your idea?" Booth asked changing the subject again. Booth didn't know if Sweets was more surprised at the change in topic or that Booth knew that much of their scheme.

"How did you-?"

"Please, Sweets, it wasn't hard. What are the odds that Bones says she needs to have more control on the same day that the activity- the activity which you knew all about- is on control exercises?" Booth scoffed.

"Booth, what Dr. Brennan is working through right now is important and you need to allow her to work through this process."

"That what's I'm trying to do!" Booth shouted, glad to see that Sweets was getting worked up.

"No, no it's not! You're trying to gain control of a situation you feel is slipping beyond your grasp. You need to let go Booth!"

"You're supposed to be helping our partnership Sweets, not destroying it!" Booth said angrily.

"That's rich coming from you." Sweets muttered as Booth stared intimidating in his face.

"What?" That gave Booth pause the way Sweets had said it implied importance. "What does that mean Sweets?" Booth demanded stepping even closer, it aggravated him to see Sweets wasn't cowering.

"What do you think it means Agent Booth?"

"How the hell would I know? I sounds like your implying that I'm destroying my partnership, but that would be ridiculous."

"Really? Why would that be ridiculous Agent Booth?"

"Enough questions Sweets, it's time for you to answer my questions. What the hell is going on?"

"What makes you think something is wrong in the first place Agent Booth?"

"What do you mean? Bones isn't acting normal, she quite and she won't look at me, and sometimes she just seems so distant."

"How is that not acting normal for Dr. Brennan? She's a quite, distant person. People tend to think she's very cold!"

"Bones is not cold, okay. You should no that by now."

"She doesn't enjoy social interaction, she doesn't notice other peoples feelings, and she is seemingly unaffected by the horrors you two face. 'Compartmentalized' is not far from cold, Booth."

"No. See you don't understand her, you think you have the idea of who we are but you're not even close if you think Bones is really cold. This is why you need to tell me what she told you. You are going to make things worse because you think you have us figured out."

"You're the one making things worse because you think that you have her all figure out!" Sweets yelled frustrated.

Booth stood still, stunned for the moment. He needed to think things through this talk with Sweets was just confusing the hell out of him. The only why he might understand was to keep Sweets talking.

"She's mad I don't share things with her, isn't she. I have been though! I Share more with her than I have with anyone." Booth said angrily.

Sweets remained silent.

"Look Sweets, if you don't help me, I can't help her. If I can't help her than we don't stay partners, and if we don't stay partners than you don't have anyone to study, and play mind games with." Booth said, hoping this logic would work on him.

"Did you ever think, Booth, that she might not want or need your help?"

"What?"

Sweets sighed again and glanced at his watch. "Look, I have another meeting in a few minutes. After I'm finished, I'll meet with you and we'll finish this."

Booth stood still for a moment wondering what more could be said, and if this meant that Sweets was going to tell him what Bones had said.

"Fine."

Booth waited for Sweets at the campfire at base. Everyone else had gone. Booth tried to piece together all the information he had. First, he knew that Bones was mad; he knew she was cared of something. Second, he knew that she had confided in Sweets about her fears. Thirdly he knew that Bones would never confide in Sweets. Finally he knew that Sully was trying to get to his partner.

Something stank his gut was screaming it. Things weren't adding up, Bones was acting completely out of character. What had Sweets meant, when he said she didn't want Booth to fix things, that's what he did. Did she mean she didn't want to be his partner? Because, frankly, he didn't care He wasn't going to leave her, they were partners, and it would be a cold day in hell that he let her break their team up.

Was she doing what Bones always did? Was she running?

"Alright Booth, are you ready to listen?"

Booth looked up as Sweets joined him by the fire. Booth nodded relieved that he was going to get some answers, and curious about what made Sweets change his mind.

"Brennan came to me the other night, she was confused…." Booth listened as Sweets recapped that night for him. Booth grew angrier and angrier as Sweets told him everything Brennan said. When Sweets was done Booth began to laugh darkly, Standing he began to pace back in forth before the fire, just laughing.

"What is it?" Sweets asked concerned.

"You got played." Booth said, coming to a stand still.

"What?" Sweets asked, immediately worried, standing to face Booth.

"Bones, Temperance Brennan, came to you? She told you her feelings? Dr. Temperance Brennan, told you she wasn't in control, admitted she wasn't being logical? No." Booth said now smiling in Sweets' stunned face. "She's playing with you."

"But why? How? I mean Dr. Brennan doesn't do that, she never plays games." Sweets asked hurriedly.

"No she doesn't." Booth thought on this for a while. "She is a genius, she can learn anything, I wouldn't be surprised if she's been studying me for these past years, taking notes on how to play people. But still the question is why would she do it?"

Both remained silent for a while.

"What happens tomorrow?" Sweets asked uncomfortably.

"We play the game. Let her call the shots. If she wants to fix things between us, I'll let her. I'll yell at her blame her for everything, maybe then she'll feel less guilty and everything will be back to normal." Booth said unconvinced. He turned to go, leaving Sweets standing there deep in thought.

Booth decided now would be a good time to vent the anger he had been feeling all day, he turned so swiftly Sweets never saw it coming. Grabbing the kid by the neck, Booth swung his leg out knocking Sweets' feet out from under him, and slammed the kid into the ground still grasping his neck.

"Here's the thing Sweets. You didn't know Bones was playing you. That means you though she'd come to you and opened up to you. That she had against all odds trusted you. You abused that. You've been working with us long enough to figure out she values trust. If you ever betray her trust again, even if she wants you to betray her fake trust, as was the case here, I will hurt you Sweets. Got it?"

Booth didn't wait for an answer, with an extra squeeze on Sweets' throat Booth stood, and left the clearing. Wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	14. Master Interrogation

Here's the next chapter! I'm really glad everyone has forgiven me!

This one is from Brennans POV, I hope you like fear factor because the next chapter is going to get pretty gross! But the prize will allow Booth and Bones to get help from the outside!

Hope you enjoy, ley me know what you think!

* * *

"Alright, can everyone hear me?" Aaron stood before the group, on top a log having just called everyone from their breakfast clean up to gather around him. "Did everyone sleep well?"

Brennan snorted softly at that. She didn't sleep well in her very soft, very expensive bed, why would she sleep well in the woods? It was all Booth fault. He kept her awake when they were home sleeping miles apart from each other, how well did they expect her to sleep when he was right beside her? His warmth kept her comfortable through out the night. Comfortable? Yes. Sleepy? No.

"Well, it's day three, and we have a special adventure today." Groans echoed through the clearing. "Oh, come on now, it'll be fun. I hope nobody's too sore from paddling yesterday, because today we are going climbing!"

Brennan wasn't disappointed to hear this; she enjoyed the physical exertion of climbing. She'd been climbing for over ten years, but it was rarely recreational. She'd mostly climbed in Asia, when ancient remains were found and couldn't be moved until identified.  
"Now, I know some of you haven't been climbing before, so were going to have a little lesson today before we go up." Aaron turned to Sweets, "Would you like to explain the catch?"

"Totally!" Sweets said chirping up for the first time that morning. He'd seemed rather quiet and thoughtful that morning, he hadn't told her what to right in the journal for today, and so she'd just left it blank. Everything seemed to be falling into place. She only hoped that it would continue to do so. Sully had been an unexpected variable, but she was certain that he would help progress her plan.

"You will be performing the climb while tied to your partner." That got her attention, Brennan looked up to watch Sweets as he explained today's events. "That's right, you will be attached to your partner at the wrist. The point being to get you and your partner to focus on achieving the same goal, utilize each others strengths and weaknesses, and boost communication of your needs from the other person." Sweets was smiling like a fool by the time he was finished explaining.

Brennan wasn't exactly happy about this development. She was trying to prove a point, she was running a very delicate project, this wasn't experimenting, no, this was the one and only experiment, the only opportunity she had to try to get what she wanted for Booth. Spending a day tied up to him was not going to help her case.

Aaron and Sweets exchanged and overly excited glance before Sweets nodded to Aaron, who turned back to the group and smiled even more broadly. "Climbing isn't the only activity we have planned today. When we've reached the peak you'll find that we have a little set up for you. You'll get to know what is on these four tables when we get there, just know that you'll be playing for a prize tonight. All teams able to finish the task will be able to collect that prize."

"Believe me you want that prize!" Sweets said growing more excited by the minute.

"Alright, I know some of you have had experience climbing, but we require that everyone go through this brief training lecture, especially since you'll be tied to your partner, as I doubt many of you have done that before. It's a very basic climb, 300 feet up."

Brennan began to tune him out. She was an excellent climber, and Booth had to have been trained by the army to climb. She wasn't worried 300 feet was nothing, an average pitch being 150 feet. She followed the group back to the bus that would be driving them to their climbing location, Booth following behind her.

He'd been very quite that morning, lost in his own thoughts. He'd waited to get up until after she'd gotten ready, and left camp. He had sat separately from her at breakfast, trying to put together all the clues, trying to figure out what was wrong. Classic Booth.

Well, he wouldn't figure this one out, Brennan determined. No, he would only come to the conclusion she was setting him up for. When he did reach that conclusion that would be it. Brennan felt a sharp stab of sadness that she hastily shoved away. She was right to do this. Booth was very set in his ways; she couldn't let him know what she'd done. She had known for a while now, had hoped that Booth had made the same discovery, but these past months since he'd gotten shot had showed her that he hadn't.

"Are you ready for this Bones?" Booth asked suddenly breaking his silence. They were sitting down at the back of the bus.

"Yes." Brennan replied, trying to banish all of her thoughts that led to sadness, and focus on the roll she must play.

"Have you climbed before?" Booth asked obviously doubtful after her short reply.

"Of course I have been Booth. I've been certified by the American Mountain Guide Association, and the-."

"I get it Bones." Booth said dryly.

Brennan nodded, and then asked, "Have you ever been climbing?"

"I was a Ranger, Bones, of course I've been climbing."

"Yes but that was a long time ago, you should pay close attention to what Aaron says today."

Booth didn't reply just fell back into silence for the remainder of the twenty minute drive.

"Alright everybody, you each be receiving you own rack, , once you get your rack I need everyone to line up so that they can seem me demonstrate the basic techniques needed for this climb.

Brennan inspected her rack, it was a basic beginners kit that held 30 non-locking carabineers, 10 sewn runners, two double length sewn slingers, three single length sewn slingers, a complete set of Black diamond Stoppers numbers 1-13, metolius quad cams, four locking carabineers, one four foot cord-o-let, and a single sewn daisy chain. They won't need all this for such a basic climb but Brennan supposed that they had to be cautious in the case of the beginning climbers.

The setting was gorgeous, they were surrounded by tall green trees to their back, and before them a very intimidating sandstone structure. Brennan knew that they were looking at Cooper's Rock, about three miles outside of D.C.. She'd been climbing here with Angela the past summer; it was riddled with easily grasped cracks and face routes.

The next hour was spent impatiently waiting for Aaron to finish his demonstration. Brennan did note with some humor that Sweets seemed to be paying the most attention to Aaron, taking in every word, his eyes wide with focus.

They were handed their harnesses and belay kits, ropes had already been set up for them. They were also handed helmets, a requirement, Aaron told them. Brennan didn't see the need, it was a safe climb, and helmets could sometimes be more trouble than help.

Everyone suited up, and began to double-check their partners. Booth tugged roughly on her helmet.

"Hey!'" Brennan protested. "I know how to put on a helmet Booth, You don't need to jerk me around!"

"Sorry Bones, I just wanted to be sure." Booth said with no hint of real regret.

"I'm the more experienced climber Booth. Let me check you gear." Brennan demanded, knowing that it would irk him. She jerked roughly at his helmet, paying him back, but was serious as she went over his other gear. He'd done perfectly, of course.

"Did I pass, Teach?" Booth asked with a small laugh.

"B." Brennan said, falling back into their usual banter as though nothing was wrong. As though she wasn't planning carefully behind his back.

"A 'b'?" Booth groaned. "That's not fair! You know you're not really that nice a teacher."

"A teacher can only do so much, if a student is inadequate there isn't much they can do." Brennan said, straight faced.

"You know what, Bones? That hurt."

"Are you two ready?" Sweets asked, interrupting Brennan's reply. His appearance reminded her of the plan. That was the danger with Booth; it was too easy to fall back into their usual ways, ignoring the issues, and continuing forward. She needed to be more careful, or she would loose her one chance at the plan succeeding.

Sweets held out a length or rope. Brennan looked to Booth, who shrugged and asked, "Which hand do you want free?"

Brennan thought about it weighing the pros and cons before sticking out her left hand so Sweets could tie it to Booths right.

It was awkward at first, but as with everything else in their lives they fell into a somewhat clumsy, haltering rhythm. They began to pull ahead of the others.

Brennan was surprised at Booths silence, usually he preferred a constant stream of chatter, but he hadn't said much of anything except to check and make sure she was steady. After last night she had been prepared for an interrogation.

Brennan wondered if he could truly read her mind, though she knew it to be a scientific impossibility, it was moments like these that made her pause.

"Why were you certified by the AMGA?" Booth asked as he pulled forward as her tug directed him to do.

"Human remains aren't always conveniently found at ground level Booth, especially ancient remains."

Booth gave chuckle at that, and continued to climb. " Bones, can I ask you something?"

"Since when do you ask permission before interrogating me?" Brennan asked with her own chuckle. Sweets and her control experiment had really done a number on him"

"Why did you go to Pam's funeral?"

This was what Brennan had expected, though he was being much more direct than usual. Brennan though for a moment, knowing that her answer would be stored away for analysis. "I went to make sure that it was over."

"Yeah, but you knew it was over. It wasn't logical for you to go. Going to her funeral was a people thing, mine type of thing, you know?" Booth asked, waiting for her to find a hold before moving from his current position, they were probably twenty feet above the ground by now.

"Fine. I went to see who came to her funeral, to see if they knew what she did. I wanted to know if they were going to morn her loss or if they were happy to see her gone." Brennan said climbing faster, making Booth speed up. She was glad that this wasn't a one of their face-to-face moments, she wasn't ready for that yet.

"Bones, if you don't want to tell me just say so." Booth grunted, trying to slow her down.

"It's just hard to explain Booth." Brennan sighed, her plan depended on her being able to lead Booth to a conclusion he would usually deny, and she needed to continue, he was giving her the perfect opportunity.

"It's okay Bones. I don't need the answer." Booth said sounding sincere. Brennan should have known it couldn't last. Booth was always managing to surprise her, like now when he asked, "Have you been to see Zack yet Bones?'

"What?" Brennan was not ready for that question She had expected him to dwell on Pam, and her comment last night about being like her father. Where did this come from?

"Well, have you?" Booth asked, taking the lead, as she stumbled in surprise at his question, and secured a hold for them.

"No." Brennan replied quietly. "I haven't found the time, I've sent him things though, and I've meet with his doctors about his hands. Oh! I saw him when he escaped." She didn't know what Booth was going to make of that; She wasn't sure why she hadn't gone to see Zack yet. It was too much at first, and after the initial shock she'd just kept pushing the visit back. "Have you been to see him?"

"Once, right after." Booth replied. He didn't say anything for a while just kept climbing they were making good progress.

The conversation wasn't going the way she'd planned but she was curious no the less. Brennan bit. "What did you talk about?"

"Not much really. I asked about his reasoning, didn't understand half of what he said. Tried to get him to talk about his time in Iraq, he didn't want to talk about it."

Brennan nodded, considering all this. There was something she wanted to ask, but was afraid to do so.

"He asked about you." Brennan decided she really needed conduct more thorough research on mind reading, obviously she and the scientific community were missing something.

"What did he want to know?" Brennan tried to sound nonchalant, but knew Booth could hear the urgency in her voice as well as she could.

"He wanted to know how you were, if you were doing okay." Booth said softly.

"What did you tell him?" Brennan asked, feeling her heart pounding harder, undoubtedly due to the physical activity she was currently participating in.

"I told him you were doing fine. I told him that you missed him, that you were not looking forward to finding someone to replace him." Booth said, matching her nonchalance. "He wanted to know if you were avoiding going out into the field with me like when he went to Iraq. I told him you weren't."

Brennan wanted to know why Zack would ask that but she couldn't form the question.

"You should go see him." Booth said, Brennan tried to reply but was interrupted, "You have the time Bones. You had time to write a book, you always fine time to do everything."

The climbed in silence, Brennan though about Zack sitting all alone in the institution, he should be in the lab, working. H e had so much to give, and instead of helping him, she'd told him to put his heart in a box. That's what he'd done, he'd put his heart in a box and he had listened to pure logic. In the end it didn't matter though. His heart had come through, just like Booth told her it would, and Zack had saved Hodgins.

"It's okay that you've forgiven him." Booth said, again surprising her with his words.

"How do you know that I've forgiven him?" Brennan asked. She hadn't spoken to anyone about Zack.

"You have Bones, no use denying it. And it's a good thing, okay?"

"Generally forgiving someone is." Brennan replied.

"Yes, but you don't think it's okay that you have forgiven him."

"You are not making any sense."

"Think about it. You've been blaming your father for being a murder, the people we hate, the people we put away everyday. All the sudden you had to decide if it was more important to be with your dad or let him take the punishment he deserved."

"You didn't blame my dad, you said he was a hero of sorts." Brennan cried. She didn't know how they'd gotten here. This was not part of her plan.

"Yeah, but I'm not the one who sees everything in black and white, Bones. You think that the reason people kill is unimportant, that the life taken is the only thing that matters, and your right. But we're only human Bones. And when you chose your Dad, you were accepting that there were some gray areas. Then when Zack did you saw what you could have been."

"You think I could have been Gormogon's Apprentice."

"No Bones. But you saw you could be just like him, you could use reason to kill someone."

"But I haven't."

"Pam Nunan?" Booth prodded.

Brennan almost laughed at how he'd played her. He was getting the answers he wanted, this was a very masterful interrogation, and as always he was somewhat correct. Somewhat. "I didn't kill Pam because it was the rational thing to do."

"No?"

"No. I killed her without a second though. I've never not thought about something before doing it. I didn't need to think for this though. She was there, and you weren't responding. I could have shot her so that she was merely incapacitated, but I didn't. And I didn't take a second look, I knew she was dead before she hit the ground, and I did not care."

"So you went to the funeral…?"

"I went to her funeral, because everyone should be missed, taking a life should never be easy. But hers was. Going to the funeral, didn't solve anything. And that was okay."

'Until you found out I was alive, then it wasn't okay, because you took a life for nothing?"

"No not for nothing." Brennan replied. "I still can't regret it. I am like my father. And maybe…maybe that isn't a bad thing." Brennan spit out, coming to a stop and meeting his eyes for the first time sense they'd begun to climb. H e looked her right in the eyes and she began to worry that he thought this would change anything. He'd inadvertently given the opportunity to plant the seed of doubt, he wouldn't think of it until later but he would think about it. And he would play right into her hands.

Looking back up at the rock Brennan saw that they were well above the others, but still had a ways too go. Hoping to change the subject, Brennan Began to climb again, and nodded towards Sweets who was to the right of them, about 15 feet below. "Why does Sweets have bruising around his neck?"


	15. Needs Salt

Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not Mine!

* * *

There were four tables set up on the rock clearing, which was about 20 yards in diameter. It looked like an old campsite there were rock circles that surrounded charred sandstone.

Booth looked wearily at the tables. Each had two covered plates, all of which he could smell from where he stood at the edge of the cliff. He and Bones were stripping off their climbing gear, as instructed by Aaron earlier. They were waiting for the rest of the group to catch up, and using the time to scan the area.

They'd been silent since Booth had managed to dodge her earlier question about Sweets. The group caught up about 15 minutes later, first Tom and Kevin, both looking no worse for wear, Sully and Catharine were next, Booth noted that they both looked more relaxed than they had all weekend. Booth also noted the small nod Sully sent Bones before turning to help his partner out of the climbing harness. Booth stored away that bit of information for later.

Sammie and Jerald came up the same time as Sweets, who had had some trouble climbing. Finally, Hannah and Harris, made it up, it looked as though Harris had had to do most of the work, Hannah refused to looked over the ledge when the stood, and took several steps back to "solid ground." Aaron was the last to join them, having had stopped repeatedly throughout the climb to make sure everyone in their group was fine.

Booth looked back at Brennan, who had freed herself from the harness, she'd been contemplative since their talk. Booth was already regretting it. Hadn't he said last night that he was going to let her do things her own way, now, not 24 hours later he was doing it again? Pushing her.

Sweets must have been thinking along the same lines, because he took one look at he and Bones and headed towards them, looking pissed.

"Alright!" Booth felt a rush of relief at the interruption, now was not the time or place. "I need everyone to stay tied to their partner, you can strip off all the climbing gear, we'll be taking a different route back so it won't be needed."

"What do you think that smell is?" Booth asked breaking the silence, hoping to distract Bones from whatever thoughts she was having.

"Not putrefaction." Bones replied, Booth glanced down at her to try and see if she was serious, but she was shielding her eyes from the glare of the sun, as she examined the tables before them.

"Alright! As you can see, other United We Stand staff has been here to set up the tables for our next activity. If everyone would step forward, I'll explain what's going to happen next."

Booth made his way with Bones up to the tables, where the smell was much more powerful, a mix of garbage, eggs, and wet dog hair. The group fell silent waiting to hear what would be asked of them next. Booth wondered if anyone was really getting anything out of this trip. Sully and Catharine seemed to be getting on better, standing next to closer together than usual. Everyone else seemed to be the same. Booth wondered if anyone else had stayed up listening to their partner breath, trying figure out how to go back to the way things were.

"Alright, it's time we find out if the FBI has a strong stomach!" Aaron shouted as he walked to the other side of the tables, grinning dangerously. Apparently, the strenuous climb had given him more energy, rather than drain him.

There were some scoffs and taunts at Aaron's comment, but everyone quieted as he approached the first dish.

"The task is this: there are eight separate dishes here, each has ten items on the plate, one for everybody, respectively. What you have to do is eat the items from these plates. The team that is able to eat the most items will receive a special reward when they get back to the campsite."

Booth tensed, he loved food, but he wasn't one for all those shows where they ate rotten eggs, and live spiders. He'd eaten some awful things in his army days, but that had always been done out of desperation, and the need to survive. Not for recreational pleasure. There was a reason he enjoyed his pie so much.

Aaron went for the first plate. "There is one more thing. It's the team that consumes the most delicacies, not the person. So it doesn't matter who in your team eat what."

"This is an opportunity to learn to rely on each other to achieve a goal. When working together in the field, sometimes you only have a split second to know if you are capable of something, and if it turns out that you are not, then you need to know that you partner has your back." Sweets chimed up.

"Which is why you will all be timed." Aaron said pleasantly. "Are you ready to see what you will be consuming."

Booth was definitely not ready. He was sure he could choke down whatever he needed to, and he would do it without much fuss, but he certainly wanted excited. Unlike his partner who was straining forward for a better view, looking intrigued.

"Alright dish number one, we thought we'd start you off slowly wit a simple dish of escargot." Aaron lifted the lid to reveal the slimy looking black and green blobs. That wasn't bad Booth thought; everyone else seemed to think so because there was no moaning or groaning, just a collective silence that seemed to say, "Is that all you got?"

"Dish number two," Aaron said reaching for the lid, "An equally simple dish, that is if you can get past the smell." He pulled the lid off, and revealed the source of the sewer smell. "Durian." It was a green, brown spiking looking fruit of some sort, cut up quarters, that revealed tan, chalky looking globs resting within. Booth had a disturbing image of Parkers dead hamster, the fruit looked so similar. He at least new what this was, he'd seen and smelled it before but he'd never been forced to eat it.

The others looked just as put off as he felt. Aaron moved on to reveal the next dish, pickled pork grinds. Booth wasn't sure about that one, it looked like the flesh one too many bodies he'd had delivered to the Jeffersonian. The plate next to it also held something that looked like it'd been scooped off of one of Bones' examination tables.

"Cuitlacoche. " Aaron said, sweeping aside the lid to reveal the black mass, Booth though he detected small lumps of corn in it. This definitely got the group talking. It was siphoned off into little plastic cups, one for each of them. Everyone wanted to know what it was.

Booth looked back down at Bones to see how she was taking it. She didn't seem particularly upset, unlike Hannah who'd begun to gag. She must have felt his eyes on her because she looked up and back at him, raising her eyebrows in a questioning glance.

"It's a bacteria that is found on corn, it isn't very pleasant, but entirely edible. I had it before on a dig in Mexico." Of course she had, Booth thought. It Seemed as though others had heard Bones' explanation, because everyone started to mumble about bactiria.

"Wait, so you want us to eat a disease, basically?" Catharine asked sounding upset. Booth couldn't without a groan as Bones piped up beside him, before Aaron had a chance to answer.

"No, Cuitlacoche is made up of a _bacteria _found on corn, while U.S. farmers have declared it a disease in all actuality, bacteria's are ubiquitous one-celled organisms, that are spherical, spiral, or rod-shaped and appear singly or in chains, comprising the Schizomycota, various species of which are involved in fermentation, putrefaction, infectious diseases, or nitrogen fixation. This is clearly not infectious disease but fermentation."

Booth thought it a mark on how far he'd come that he had understood half of that, which was more than anyone else seemed to have understood.

"What?" Hannah asked breaking the silence.

"Bones we aren't in the lab here, you know." Booth said with a small smile so his words didn't seem harsh.

"What's wrong? That was a perfectly clear explanation."

Booth shot a glare at Kevin who laughed at her comment.

"I don't really see what's so funny, the Government's perception of this as a disease is leading the-."

"Hey, Bones, this really isn't the time and place for a political debate about the government, okay?" Booth said nodding back to Aaron who was looking at the plate as if seeing it for the first time.

"She was just pointing out while not ascetically pleasing the product itself, is harmless." Harris explained.

"I wouldn't say harmless, but yes, otherwise that is exactly what I said."

"So it is harmful?" Hannah asked looking between her partner and Bones confused.

"No more harmful than you average hot dog." Bones supplied, making Booth wince.

"What do you say we move on to plate five there, Aaron?" Booth suggested before anyone else could ask questions. He wasn't looking forward to this, but he was sure it would all be even more unpleasant if it were to sit in the sun any longer.

Aaron nodded and moved to the third table. "Aright, here we have a midwestern favorite, rattlesnake!" Aaron waited for a reaction but didn't get one; it looked almost appetizing next to the Cuitlacoche. "For the sixth dish we have, some chicken heart for you." That one was a gift, Booth thought wearily, looking back at the other dishes. Aaron moved to the last table.

"For the Finale, we have two delicacies for you. The first, cooked scorpions!" He removed the tray to reveal ten skewers, each with three two inch scorpions on them. Booth wasn't too worried about that he'd had those before.

"And finally, the dish most people have trouble with, plate number eight, mashonzha," Aaron lifted the cover to revel a pile of what looked to be still wriggling caterpillars, "also known as Mopani worms."

Gagging ensued for a minute after they revealed this dish. Booth looked away in disgust.

"Don't worry, they're cooked, we've even brought something to help them go down." Aaron revealed a smaller bowl, opening to show that it contained chili.

This really, really was not going to be pleasant. Bones must of sensed his discomfort because she turned to his and began to lecture.

"They're just worms booth, very good for you. Cultures around the world indulge in many food sources that Western culture has labeled as taboo due to prejudice and closed mindedness. It's the idea of the food that's upsetting you, not the food itself."

"Thanks Bones you always know what to say." Booth said ripe with sarcasm.

"Your welcome. I hope you view this as an opportunity to broaden your experiences."

Booth didn't reply. If only she knew the things he'd done that had broadened his experiences. He'd learned to close his eyes and eat what was given to him; he knew that food gave you strength and strength meant hope. You had to have hoped to survive in the dark holes they'd been shoved into. He didn't particularly want to know what he'd consumed during his army years. All he knew then was that he had missed his grandmother pie. He'd never tried to convince himself that what he was eating was something he really wanted, like the others had He absolutely refused to ruin pie by accompanying its image with the taste.

He didn't have a weak stomach; you couldn't have a weak stomach working with Bones. He just preferred to eat things that tasted good. He loved to have pie at every opportunity. He loved Thai too, full of spices and flavor, not anything like the mushy, moldy, maggot infested bread he'd been given for weeks on end.

Sweets stepped up to the table, signaling for everyone to shut up. "Now there is one more thing. As you know, you do not have to eat any of these things. But there is a prize. Aaron and I are going to go around and let one member of your team know what the prize is. It will be up to them to decide whether the prize is worth all this." Sweets nodded to Aaron and began to circulate through the group, showing one partner a piece of paper. Hannah seemed to feel like the prize was not at all worth it, but the others seemed impressed.

Sweets reached the group and with a tight smile that proved he remembered that Booth had gone back on his word, he grabbed Bones' arm, and took her aside. Booth watched her tense at the motion, and wondered if Sweets knew how lucky he was that he wasn't on the ground again.

Booth watched as Bones read whatever was on the paper before looking back at him, with a speculating look. She nodded to Sweets telling him that she understood and went back to stand by didn't say anything.

"Is it worth it?" Booth asked prodding her with his elbow.

"The experience in and of itself is a wonderful opportunity to escape from culture morays imposed on us since birth, but I believe that the prize will compensate you obvious, yet irrational, discomfort."

"Okay then, Bones."

"I want to win Booth." The words came just as stoically. It wasn't a plea for his cooperation, it was just information she was passing to him. Letting him know that she was in regardless, and that she would be picking up the slack she believed he'd be leaving her with.

Booth stared at her for a moment. She was studying the table, listening as Aaron said they would all have four minutes to consume as many as the dishes as they could, though they needed to eat six to be eligible for the prize. He wasn't worried about it, he knew he could do it, he just didn't really want to. But Bones was standing there standing unconsciously, or perhaps consciously knowing Bones, in a combat stance, jaw set, and a spark of excitement in her eyes that he rarely got too see anymore. He missed that look, the one she had always gotten when they had a new case, a new challenge. He didn't see that look on her face any more. Booth wondered when exactly it had gone away.

"Then we'll win Bones." Booth said.

Tom and Kevin went first, they gave it a fair go, but neither of them could choke down the Cuitlacoche, the durian, or the worms. They were still working on the scorpions when time was called.

Hannah and Harris decided to give it a go. Hannah had the chicken heart, and the escargot, but nothing else. Harris was left to try to consume everything on his own. He didn't seem to be in a rush, or intent on winning. He seemed more interested in trying simply trying a small portion of anything. His intent face as he slowly tried to place everything in his mind reminded Booth of Hodgins.

"To bad we can't phone a friend huh, Bones?" Booth said, laughing at Harris face as he gagged on the Ciutlacoche.

"What?" Bones asked sharply, turning to face him.

"Oh, come on Hodgins would be peeing his pants in excitement for this." Booth replied startled by her reaction.

"Oh, yes. Hodgins would be very excited to try some of these, though I'm sure he already has on some of his travels."

The process went quickly Sammie and Jerald had just finished, they were they first to eat both portions of all six. That meant He and Bones would have to do the same plus some to win.

"You ready?" Booth asked as they approached the table. Bones just gave him a confident, all-in, better-watch-out, smile and stepped up beside him.

Aaron called the time, and they were off. Booth grabbed the three snails he had to eat off the plate, and began chewing; he was suddenly glad he had chosen the Italian place to propose to Rebecca, and not the French one, why would people eat that willingly. It wasn't awful, just unpleasant. He moved on with Bones to the durian, the smell was awful, and it really did look like a wet, dead hamster, but he picked up his slice of the fruit and careful to avoid the spikes he copied Bones and bit into the fruit. He wasn't sure it deserved the small moan of surprise and delight Bones gave it, but it wasn't bad, it was slimy, but still enjoyable.

The moved forward, to the pickled pork grinds, it really did look like flesh. Bones seemed to be put off by this more than anything else on the table.

"Remember when you said you'd consider eating human flesh?" Booth asked picking up his slice, "Here's your chance to practice." Booth flashed his charm smile knowing his words would taunt her into choking the slimy goop back. The worst part was that it was so large you had to chew it and allow the taste to saturate your taste buds. Who in the hell had thought of this?

"Truth time Bones, is this as bad as it looks?"

"No."

Booth didn't have time to contemplate what a good lair she'd become as he scooped the entire serving of the black, chunky, corn rot into his mouth. He felt himself gagging, and closed his mind off from it, like he'd learned to do.

Bones seemed to have an easier time with that than the pigskin. She moved forward before he did. Picking up her chunk if cooked rattlesnake and biting into it.

Booth joined her, scarffing the whole thing down, "Needs salt." Booth said around his mouth full, and grinned when she chuckled hard enough to make her cough.

They both moved on to the chicken heart, it was fairly good, but not the best he'd ever had, not the best Bones had ever had either, judging by her shrug as she ate the last two pieces off her skewer.

They were at the last table, with just over a minute left. Booth looked up quickly at Bones who picked up her scorpion skewer, and started to twist off the stinger. Booth copied her, knowing that this wasn't too big a ideal, but not looking forward to it, the ones he'd had before weren't too yummy. Of course they'd been alive.

"It tastes like a crispy french fry, Booth." She said before consuming the first.

Booth followed suite and was surprised to see that these did indeed taste fairly good. He quickly finished the rest, and picked up the small bowl of worms.

He watched as Bones helped herself to a light coating of chili. "Is it better that way?" He asked.

"Much. Though I hear they aren't bad, and that they are surprisingly crunchy."

Booth just nodded, closed his eyes imaging the dark small whole and spooned his chili-coated worms into his mouth. They weren't bad. He wasn't sure he'd be eating Chili any time soon, but it wasn't bad.

They finished with three second on the clock.

Sully and Catharine followed managing to go through seven, before time ran out. Booth had to give it to Sully; the guy had a strong stomach.

"So what's the prize Bones?" Booth asked as the other congratulated them.

"We get a bonus for the next task, and we get to phone a friend tonight." Bones replied with a smile.

Booth started to grin, he knew that look, it was the 'I got something right' Bones look. She knew how much he hated not being able to speak with Parker. She'd been ready to do this for him. She would have won this so he could talk to his son, knowing that it would make him happy.

What the hell was she up too? Booth thought as he smiled his thanks.

The entire group was rewarded with a bus ride back to the camp, after a short hike down. Booth saw Sweets try to approach him, and throw his hands up in surrender, acknowledging Sweets' point, and promising to stick to the plan. He would try at least.

Booth sat quietly with the rest of the group there wasn't much conversation, everyone seemed to been thinking to themselves. For the first time since he'd arrived, Booth felt truly tired. The type of weariness that sunk into his bones and made his movements slow. He needed a good nights sleep, but he new one wasn't coming. He hadn't slept well in a very long time.

He felt his stomach rumble in protest to the atrocities he'd pushed past his mouth earlier, and tried to think of something else. As always his mind went to his partner, sitting to his right. Bones looked equally weary. She was staring out the window, back straight, mouth firm, the image of strength, but he knew the signs. She wasn't really taking in the surroundings; she wasn't giving landmarks the small nod of confirmation he knew was her way of fixing the scene in her mind.

Booth thought about her determination to win today, and wondered what would be in it for her. She would get to make a call too. Booth wondered just who she would call. He'd like to think that if he weren't there, she would try to reach him. Who else, not her father, he was with Russ and the girls. He had decided to spend the week with them since Bones was going to be out of town. So not her brother either, which only left one person.

"Are you excited about you're phone call?" Bones' voice broke across his thoughts; she was looking at him, something indefinable in her eyes.

"You know what Bones? I really am."


	16. Stop hanging up on me!

Hey guys I'm glad the last chapter didn't gross you out so much so that you didn't want anymore!

Thank you thank you thank you for the reviews, they make my day!

Next installment will be on thursday or friday!

Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think!

* * *

Endless. The white stack before her was endless. It spilled on continuously, no matter how she tried to steam the flow, no matter how hard she fought against the onslaught her box remained overflowing.

"I hate paper work."

A sharp chirping noise sounded to her left, as she felt the vibrations from her cell phone, "Thank god!" Angela moaned as she reached for the phone. Her excitement dwindled when the number wasn't one she recognized, but it was better than nothing.

"Angela." She answered, wanting to know who would be calling.

"Angela, it's me, Brennan."

Angela squealed with delight and surprise as she heard her best friends voice. "Sweetie! What are you doing calling me? I thought you weren't allowed to have phones. Is everything okay? Are you and Booth okay? You haven't found a dead body have you?" Angela gushed knowing that she was probably overwhelming her friend but really it wasn't her fault. Things around here were way too boring without those two bringing in cases, and entertaining everyone with their obtuseness.

"Everybody is fine, Angela. Booth and I won a contest and as a reward we both get to make a phone call home."

"You and Booth are winning, are you? That sounds promising." Angela said with a grin. She could easily imagine Brennan rolling her eyes at the inflection in her voice.

"Booth and I have shown that our physical capabilities are far more complimentary in comparison to other pairs here, yes."

Now it was Angela's turn to role her eyes at the purely analytical response. "Right Bren, because you guys are such great partners because of your physical capabilities." Well matched in physical restraint was more like it. Honestly, if someone looked at her the way they looked at each other, she wouldn't be able get her close off fast enough. An image of waking up to find Hodgins studying her as she slept flashed across her mind, but she pushed it back. She almost missed Brennan's next comment,

"That is exactly why we are good partners Angela. He can keep up with me."

Angela frowned, there was something off in Brennan's voice, something that worried her. "Bren, hon, is everything okay?" It was dangerous territory, trying to get Brennan to admit to something was wrong. I was not something Angela liked to do, she hated making her friend feel miserable, but it was something that had to be done. Angela frowned as she tried to remember the last time she'd done this with Brennan but could only think of the day of Booth's funeral.

"I told you everything was fine. How are things at the Jeffersonian?" Brennan asked.

"Boring. Nothing has happened since you two left." Angela decided to press another point. "How are things with Sully?"

"Fine."

"Oh come on you have to give me more than that! If you don't tell me I'm going to think it's so much worse, and then I'll have to come up there to see for myself. Don't think I won't! I can trace this call."

There was a sigh and then, "There isn't anything to say really. It's just like I said anything we had is long over. He sees that now, and is willing to be friends."

Angela sat up straight, " What do you mean 'he sees that now,' did he really think that there was still something between you two?"

"No."

"Don't you lie to me Temperance Brennan." Angela threatened; fully aware that while Brennan could kick her ass, she could make Brennan's life a psychological hell, and Brennan knew it too.

"He wrote me a note."

"A note?" Angela wasn't sure what that meant, totally abandoning her paper work, she got up to sit more comfortably on her sofa. "I guess sense he has seen the light, you checked the 'no' box under will you be my girlfriend?"

"I don't know what that means."

Why did she even bother? Angela sighed realizing how much she missed this girl talk with Brennan, he naiveté was endearing. She had seriously been slacking on the best friend thing. "I mean you turned him down when he asked to resume the relationship."

"Oh, then no. He didn't ask to the resume our sexual relationship, exactly though the context did imply a physical relation would ensue."

A physical relationship would ensue? Now Angela was really confused. "What exactly did this letter say?"

"He apologized for the way he attacked me in the parking garage and again asked me to be his partner."

Angela didn't know where to start. At first she wasn't sure she heard correctly, but endless hours of successful eavesdropping told her they were fine.

"Ang? Are you still there?" Brennan asked sounding confused.

"Okay, back up Sweetie. When did he attack you?"

"Oh, it was nothing Angela. I dealt with it."

"Brennan!"

"I have to go Angela, my time is up, and Booth needs to talk to Parker. There's something I need you to do-."

"Wait, no, don't you dare hang up this phone Brennan!"

"Ang, listen. There is a folder in the bottom left hand drawer of my desk. It's classified, so make sure it doesn't get open. I need you to give it to Cam, she'll make sure the right people get it."

"Brennan, no wait! You can't just hang up aft-." Angela was cut off again by Brennan's goodbye, which was followed by a dial tone. What the hell was going on? Sully had attacked Brennan? He asked her to be his partner? That didn't seem like something Sully would do.

Did Booth know? Obviously not if the guy was still alive. There was something going on here. Why had Brennan told her that? Perhaps she should trace the call and go see her friend. Angela was sure the FBI would love that, more interference from the Squints. It wouldn't be that hard though. Hodgins would definitely help, they'd have to keep it from Cam, though.

No it would be best to stay here and hope that Brennan would get another chance to call.

At that moment her cell went off again. Angela jumped up from the sofa, a quick glace showed her that it was the same number as before, and shocked that Brennan had called her back Angela didn't hesitate to answer.

"Sweetie, you really can't do that to me. I'm so glad you called back, we need to talk about this!"

"Easy there Angela, it's Booth. Bones went back to camp."

Angela groaned in frustration, "Well go it her! I need to talk to her!"

"Why what did she say to you?" Booth asked clearly suspicious. Angela wasn't sure what to tell him. Brennan hadn't said not to tell anyone, but most of their conversations were had under that implication. Booth was usually the exception to that though. But why was he calling her anyway?

"Why are you calling me, Booth?"

"Nice to hear from you too Angela."

Angela wasn't in the mood. "It is good to hear from you Booth, but Brennan said some stuff, and I really need to talk to her, but she said you needed to talk to Parker, so I'm a little confused, alright?"

"I needed to talk with you more, it's about Bones."

Angela sunk back down into the sofa, deciding that she needed the support. "I knew something was wrong! What the hell is going on over there Booth?"

"I have no idea Angela, that's why I need to talk to you."

Angela could hear the frustration in his voice, almost pushing towards desperation. "Okay, what do you need?"

"Did Bones say anything unusual to you before we left?"

"Beyond the normal unusual things she says, no. But we really didn't get a chance to talk." Once again Angela realized that she had dropped the ball in regards to her friendship with Brennan, she'd been so wrapped up in her own life she forgot about her best friend and all the stuff she must have been through.

"What did she say just now?" Booth asked impatiently.

"It was kind of private Booth, I don't think she would want you to know." Angela replied, wondering what the best thing for Brennan would be.

"Angela, it's me we're talking about. I'm not going to hurt her; I'm trying to help. I think she feels guilty about Zack, and Pam."

Angela thought for a moment her head told her no but her heart told her yes. "She told me about Sully."

"Sully?" booth repeated sounding generally confused. Angela hesitated again, what would happen when she told him?

"She said Sully attacked her in a parking garage, and that-."

"He what?" Booth asked, and Angela swore she felt a wave of his anger through the phone.

"Yeah, I didn't understand. She wouldn't explain. It's just that Sully didn't seem like a bad guy."

"Yeah, well I thought he was a good guy. Now I'll just have to kill him."

"Booth, that's not the worst part." Angela paused, knowing there was no way out of telling him now. "She said he asked her to be his partner, that he was trying to convince her she would be better off somewhere else."

There was silence at the other end. " Booth? Listen you can't overreact to this. Brennan would be furious." Angela said, trying to sound calm, when really all she was feeling was worry, she didn't doubt that Booth would kill Sully. He needed distracting. "What exactly has she been doing while you've been gone?"

"Not much, we've barely spoken about anything important, although we both know there's something wrong. She meet with Sweets alone after Sully gave her the note. Sweets said that she told him that she felt guilty for everything that happened, and that she wants to fix it. But I don't blame her so there isn't anything wrong! I don't get it Angela, it's like she's playing a game with us. But she doesn't do that, she hates psychology."

Angela was extremely worried now; she hadn't heard this kind of desperation in Booth since the gravedigger had kidnapped Brennan. "Booth, listen to me. Brennan hates psychology but that doesn't mean she doesn't know how to use it. Have you read her books? The characters are full of psychology."

"But I've seen her in real life Ang, she's terrible with people."

"Not all the time." Angela contradicted. "Brennan hates psychology because if she let it would tear her life apart, so she distances it from herself. And we enable her by letting her get away with things in our relationship. We let her run, because she has had to face so much in her life." Booth was silent again, and she hoped that meant he was listening to her because she'd spent a lot of time studying Brennan.

"So what do I do?" Booth asked helplessly.

"You play the game, and refuse to let her win. You have to keep her in play until you figure out what she's doing. She'll have it worked out very logically in her mind. You know anthropology isn't that far off from psychology. Anthrolopgy is basically the psychology of a culture, if you look at it from a certain angle."

"So what I have to use anthropology to get her back? I don't think I know how to do that. I just can't figure out what she wants to happen. Sometimes I think she's pushing me away but then I feel like she's trying to get closer. She's been acting so strange lately." Booth had gone from despair to anger by the end of his rant.

Angela frown she hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary with Brennan. "I'm sorry Booth. I haven't been there for her, I haven't noticed anything different. It's been so long since we've really talked." Now she was the one sounding desperate. Unfortunately Booth seemed to have moved on from that.

"No. You've been a great friend to her, I mean has she tried to really talk to you lately?"

"No, but Brennan has always been like that, you have make her come to you."

Booth apparently was done listening. "Your right we have been enabling her. She needs to face things like an adult. She can handle being buried alive, and shot at, but she can't talk about how she's feeling. No. No more."

"Booth, stop. You need to listen to yourself, you know you can't push her."

"Too bad, I want answers. She needs to see that there isn't anything to fix but her own guilt. I'm going to talk to her."

"Booth, if Brennan has a plan she won't change her mind."

"What about all that adoption, and evolution crap she's always talking about?"

"No you see, things only adapt when there survival is threatened by changing environment."

"Well the survival of our partnership is being threatened by the change in environment her behavior is causing."

Angela was panicked now, and shouting. "No, Booth, whatever you're thinking of doing is a bad idea. You need to wait and figure out the game, only then can you play it, and hope to win. Booth?"

"I have to go Angela, I'll see you Sunday."

"No Booth! Wait! Stop hanging up on me!" Angela screamed furiously at her phone as she was met with a dial tone. What was with people hanging up on her today? Turning, she saw she had attracted an audience. Hodgins and Cam were standing brows raised in surprise.

"Is everything alright?" Cam asked cautiously.

"I don't know. Something is wrong with Brennan. She's either trying to fix their partnership, or end it. Its driving Booth crazy, but he can't figure it out, and Brennan is playing mind games."

"Brennan doesn't do that." Hodgins said obviously confused. "She hates psychology."

Angela sighed in frustration as she gave the lecture she'd just given Booth.

"That makes sense." Cam agreed after thinking about it.

"So what do we do? We can't let them split?" Hodgins asked.

"We should probably just let them work it out." Cam hedged.

"Absolutely not!" Angela shrieked. "No, Booth is going to confront her and make her explain, but that will just push her away. We can't be do anything while there gone but we can do something to ensure that they make up when they get back."

"More matchmaking?" Hodgins asked with a grin. "You haven't been on their case recently." He noted as an afterthought.

"I see that now. But there isn't anything I can do now. We have to look ahead."

"What exactly are you planning?" Cam asked.

"We are going to make the worlds two most oblivious people see the truth." Angela said with a grin, a plan forming in her mind.

"Oblivious people?" A warm voice sounded from behind Cam and Hodgins. "You wouldn't happen to be talking about my daughter and that Agent of hers would you?"

Angela squealed with delight, "Max!" and ran to hug the charming man ignoring the way he tensed at the unexpected action.

"Max, what are you doing here?" Cam asked surprised.

Hodgins grinned the first real grin he'd had had in a long while. Finally something of interest, Max would be a big help to whatever plans Angela had in mind. Stepping forward he extended his hand in greeting to the man he had tried to put in jail. "Dude."

"Oh, I forgot to mention, that his might be for nothing." Angela said detangling herself from her friends father.

"Why?" Cam asked.

Angela decided to reveal what Brennan had told her. Confidentiality wasn't something she could afford right now, even if it was implied in their conversations. "Booth might be arrested for the murder of one Timothy Sullivan."


	17. Blood Lust

Ok, I know that it's saturday, and I said friday, and to top that this chapter is kind of short. Will it make everything a little better to assure you that next chapter (Tomorrow!!!) will feature a confrontation between our wonderful-perfect-handsome-yummy Booth and the not-so-wonderful-yet-not-a-total-bad-guy Sully? I hope so!

Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are awesome!

* * *

Bloodlust.

Booth had never felt it in the Army. He'd seen it though, had watched as both his brothers at arms and his enemies lost consciousness of themselves. But he'd never felt it.

He'd never wanted too. He'd though it was easy, too easy. The lives taken deserved to have regret at their demise. Even if they were awful in life, every death should be felt. If you didn't feel it you would lose your humanity, break the fragile bond that ties you to the Earth. The numbness of bloodlust was too close to severing that line, and Booth didn't want to risk it. You lose consciousness of your self and you may never find yourself again. He'd seen that too. But he never wanted it for himself. Besides, sometimes the pain and fear is the only way to tell that you were still alive.

After the Army he hadn't thought about it. It wasn't until he started working at the FBI that he had to face the option again. But he never chose it. Booth wanted to get the bad guy, just as badly as everyone else, but he would do it being fully conscious of his actions and of the life he was taking, or the life he was throwing into jail, the family he was destroying by delivering justice.

Blood lust was something he hadn't felt until he met one Dr. Temperance Brennan. Well, it wasn't what he felt _for_ her, just what he felt _because_ of her. The first time had surprised him, in battle bloodlust always came swiftly just before and just after that first kill of battle. He hadn't been aware of it until he had the guy up against the wall. He had a moment of panic when he realized he wasn't in control of himself. Panicked that he had finally lost it, because there he was threatening a gang member who'd put a hit out on her. He wasn't shocked at his fury over the threat at his partner, he accepted just as he accepted every other aspect their partnership, then stowed the information deep into his head, where he could forget about it and hope for it to go away.

No, Booth had panicked for the briefest moment because he felt no regret for having succumbed to the anger. It was different than how the guys had described it. He was numb, calm, yes, but also hyper aware. The anger didn't serve as a madness that needed a frantic release. It was more like a the drawing of water, accumulating swiftly and gracefully, to create a tsunami that would crash upon anything in it's path, causing whatever it was to drown, leaving it no means of escape.

Booth had lusted for that mans blood as he held a gun to the gang leaders head. That wasn't the last time. He'd felt it again when he'd limped his way into the warehouse, wondering what he would find. And again when Epps played his game with us, the game that had led Bones to take a life. Booth had felt it again when he'd been forced to watch a timer tick down the seconds until his partner would be forever removed from him. The next time had been because of Parker, the urge to overtake Epps with a brutal force that gave no mercy, just the promise of certain demise.

He had felt it for that brief moment as he turned away from the stage where she was, for a rare beautiful moment, opening her self up. He had felt the wave gather within himself as the woman tried to destroy the rare and beautiful moment. This wave never got to be released, but Bones was the world's best partner, and she had made sure the wave got released, in one smooth strike.

He expected it now, knew when the wave would start again. Perhaps that was why he wasn't surprised to feel it now, as he had felt it every other time something had threatened to take his partner away. Booth hung up the phone angrily.

Angela had succeeded in tempering the crushing wave of anger that he felt after she told him that his old friend had attacked his partner. Sully would pay. But first, Angela had presented another topic, and Booth knew that he needed to deal with that first and foremost. He needed to see his partner.

Booth was done trying to give her time, and trying to let her figure things out. He needed her it was that simple.

Stepping from the small supply shack, Booth turned towards their campsite. He was supposed to meet her there before their therapy session.

No more games, Bones. Booth promised silently as he stepped onto the path.

* * *

The building was never silent, what with the sounds of creaking metal, and whirling computer engines, but the sounds of the many lab techs had long since faded. Cam sighed as she looked at the final folder in her basket. She didn't like to work late unless it was needed, but Brennan's week off had backlogged her. Sometimes Cam forgot exactly how much the woman did around here. With a deep breath she took the final folder and let out a long heartfelt groan. There was another one underneath it.

When glaring at it didn't succeed in erupting it in flames, Cam grabbed it too, and read the note attached to it. It was from Angela.

Cam-

_Brennan asked me to pass this along to you. It's classified, so I'm not sure what it is, but she said you would know what to do with it._

_Angela _

Praying that this wasn't a load of paper work, Cam opened it quickly scanning the contents of the package. Everything else was forgotten as she reached the end of the documents, the last page containing the Doctor's very familiar signature.

"Oh, God."


	18. Ignoring the Indicators

Hey I realize it's monday not sunday, but if any of you are news watchers than you know that there was a very large red splot over North Florida yesterday, which didn't do very good things for my power!

Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews, I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter this one is a bit longer, and I had a really fun time writing it, so I hopr you enjoy!

* * *

Working for the FBI, one learns to read indicators that people put out. You learn when to attack and when to hide, when to fight and when to call for help. Stepping onto that darkened path Sully was well aware that this was a moment for hiding and calling for help. All the indicators told Sully that a flight response was the response that would maybe keep him alive for just a little bit longer.

Sully watched as impossibly Booth grew more tense, standing straighter, eyes narrowing, and his body shifting into a fighting stance, an attack position, not a defensive one. Steeling himself for the pain, Sully was shocked when Booth spoke calmly to him.

"What are you doing here Sully?" He asked, and Sully, foolishly stepped closer. It was there, in Booths eyes, the rage, seeming to pool up, like water swirling angrily behind a dam. The calmness of his voice belying the turmoil. Booth sounded angry and almost regretful, as though Sully's presence was somehow ironic to Booth.

How had he let himself get into this? He knew better than to get involved. He knew it when he and Tempie had dated and he knew it know. Yet here he stood, a fresh piece of meat for the hungry wolf.

"Listen, Booth, we need to talk, but if now isn't the best time…." _Please let him say not now, please, _Sully chanted as holding his breath. What he had to say was important, Booth needed to hear it, but Sully wasn't a stupid guy this could wait until morning.

"Oh, I think now is a great time Sully." Booth said coming even closer. Sully took a step back. Obviously Booth was furious about something, Sully wondered if Tempe had told Booth what they had spoken about. Sully didn't think she would tell Booth, just act on her feelings, but it was hard to try to guess what Temperance would do whenever Booth was evolved. What she had to say would definitely make Booth mad, if Sully was correct in guessing what she had hinting at. She had asked for advice the other night, well not so much advice as conformation. He had answered her questions, but after thinking back on it he had decided that the best thing to do would be to talk with Booth. Now he was regretting that choice.

"Is everything okay, man?" Sully asked taking a pointless step back, as Booth took yet another step forward. Too late Sully realized he had backed up into the trees, away from the camp base.

"Why would anything be wrong, right? I mean I'm healthy, I have a wonderful son, and a great job with the worlds greatest partner. But you know all about that part, don't you Sully?" Booth asked, Sully didn't have a chance to voice his confusion as he watched Booth's hand shoot out, grasping his neck painfully. Sully tried to block but wasn't fast enough, he felt himself being thrust back against a tree, where Booth used the backing to gain a tighter grasp.

"See What I don't a get is why you would attack someone you want to make you're partner? Huh? That seems counter intuitive."

Sully felt a light go off in his head as he realized what this was about. Of course the light could be due to his rapidly depleting supply of oxygen.

"What did you do to her?"

Sully wasn't given the chance to reply, what with Booth still crushing his windpipe. Sully was extremely grateful that he'd learned to hold his breath for extended periods of time while scuba diving in the Caribbean. Trying for surprise, Sully swept out with his left foot, hooking Booth's knees and pulling. It didn't take him down, but it loosened his grip enough for Sully to drop and break free of Booth's gasp. Before he got up Sully was knocked backwards by a harsh blow to his stomach, and another to his jaw. He'd forgotten how hard Booth could hit. They'd sparred before, mostly because Sully was an above average boxer and so provided a good challenge, but also because he was able to lose in good grace. Most guys had stopped sparring with Booth the mentality being, why bother when you know you're going to lose?

What he had not known was that Booth had been holding back. Groaning with effort, Sully managed to block the next punch and land one of his own. Head like a block of concrete, Sully thought as he refrained from shocking out his hand in pain, there was no time for that, the attack was still coming.

Obviously fighting back was only going to forestall the inevitable- the 'inevitable' being his death. Sully began to dance out of reach trying to catch his breath so he could talk Booth down from the madness of his assault.

"Booth, it's not- not what you think." Sully said as he took a blow to the stomach again, amazed that he was able to keep his stomach down.

"It's not, huh? So you didn't attack her after I had told you to leave her be?"

"It wasn't like that." Sully gasped as Booth grabbed his arm and with a twist and a jerk, had him in a choke hold.

"You didn't try and get her to break off our partnership?"

"No, well yes but-." Sully grunted as Booth slammed him into the ground.

"I trusted you with her, and you hurt her!" Booth accused.

Sully saw his opening and took it before Booth could pick him up and start pounding him again.

"Me?" Sully tried for a scoff, it came out more as a wheeze though. "What about you?"

There was silence as Sully had a moment to catch his breath. Wanting to have the chance to explain Sully rolled, and struggled up to a sitting position. When he was able to do so without getting pummeled, Sully looked up and could make out Booth looking rather confused.

"Did Bones talk to you?"

Sully had not been expecting that question, but liked it far more than another round with Booth's sledgehammer-like fists, "Yeah. That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Sully reached to make sure his jaw was still in tack.

"Why?"

"You know at this point I'm not quite sure myself, Booth."

"Sully…." Booth growled his name in clear warning that he was perfectly willing if not eager to continue the beating should Sully not him direct answers.

"Look I know I was stupid, and believe me Tempe showed me exactly how stupid, but I've worked a few things out. I'm better now, if not completely healed."

Sully said not meeting Booth's eyes. He wasn't proud of his behavior, with Tempe and with Catharine."

"Tell me everything."

Sully knew when to talk a d when to keep his moth shut. He began to catch Booth up, describing everything from the time he'd come back to Florida until the night before when Tempe had spoken to him. When he reached that part he stopped. He felt guilty talking to Booth now, Tempe had asked for his help, had asked that he help get Booth to break up their partnership. Sully had agreed to put the idea in the guy's head by telling him about his old partner. James had been a great partner, they'd been close, after almost seven years of working together, and they'd been more like brothers than anything.

James hadn't always been FBI though he had other passions. He had always been big on flying he had flown for the air force before joining the FBI. Sully had told Tempe about James when they were dating, and she had reminded him last night about it. She wanted him to show Booth what it was to loose a partner, how it felt to be the one left behind. She was trying to get him to feel so guilty for his actions that he would end the partnership himself, when he saw what he'd done to her. But Sully wasn't about to do that. He had seen those two together, and he had been with them while apart. Even as he dated Tempe he knew he was filler. But he had been desperate, and so had she, he thought now.

"Booth do you remember James?" Sully asked softly, not because of the sensitivity of the topic as much as because his jaw was now painfully swollen.

"Yes."

"Did you know that he had made plans to go?" Booth just shook his head, so Sully continued. "He'd gotten an offer from the air force, to teach. He loved flying, but after his injuries he could fly in battle anymore, but he could teach. He wanted it Booth, he wanted it badly, but he couldn't break up our partnership, it made him feel too guilty. And I knew that Booth. I knew how much he wanted it, but I made him stay. I knew what we had wouldn't be lost, even if he did take a job. You know how it is, after a certain point, once you've been through so much, there are just something's that can't be severed. Still, I used the guilt he felt because I didn't want the change.

I asked him for one more case. We just needed to close this one case then he could go fly, but he couldn't leave me with this one just as we were getting started. It was a political nightmare case. Senators son was a suspect, his past three girlfriends, all illegal immigrants and all missing, until we found the last girls body. It was going to take the both of us. So he stayed, and the closer we got the dirtier things were, corrupt agents, gang involvement, and entire smuggling possess, you remember".

Booth apparently still beyond words just nodded.

"Then you remember what happened next right, the break we got? Well right before that break came through James had gotten an email they needed him to commit now, and be there soon, or they were going to give the job to someone else. I didn't find out to later that he emailed them back, but he did, saying his partner needed him, and so they would have to wait if they wanted the best man for the job. The break came that afternoon, and we went out, there was a struggle, fire opened on us before back up could arrive." Sully had to stop for a moment, emotion choking him.

"James got hit." Booth finished, speaking finally, all hint of the rage gone, replaced by defeat

"Yeah. He did."

"Bones wanted you to tell me this?'

"Yeah. Last night, just after my meeting with Sweets she bumped into me. She set me straight, helped me realize some stuff. Got me to talk to Cat even. Then she asked if I would help her." Sully said still not looking at Booth from where he sat on the increasingly uncomfortable ground.

"Help with what?" Booth asked sounding frustrated.

"She wants it done Booth. She's running."

"No. She said she was in. she said she wanted to fix things. She's not running. She'll hold."

Sully finally looked at Booth as he slid to the ground with a thump.

"She asked me to help her end things. She says she wants you to do it. She wants you to end it." They were both silent for a moment.

"She wants to end our partnership." Booth said slowly as though he were trying out words in another language that made no sense. He was quite again then burst out, "But she said she didn't want to be your partner! If she doesn't want to be my partner than why didn't she say yes to you?"

"I don't know. I wondered about that myself. Though I realize now that I don't want her for a partner. I was just trying to run myself."

"But what is she running from?" Booth asked jaggedly running his fingers through his hair.

"Really?" Sully asked with an astounded, incredulous chuckle. Booth didn't look up. "You know for a guy who reads people for a living, you can be incredible blind."

"I don't know what that means." Sully did laugh at the look of horror that accompanied Booths face as he realized what he had just said. Obviously looking for an out he said, "This doesn't make sense. She told Sweets that she wanted to fix things, not have me break off things. She's been acting so strange lately."

"Doesn't show. You guys have dominated this week." Sully said tipping his head towards Booth in acknowledgement.

"We still work well, we still do our jobs well. It isn't our work that's off, it's us."

" 'Us'?" Sully asked pretending confusion, careful to hide the smile that threatened to break free. He had Booth now. "I thought you were just partners."

Sully wasn't sure how Booth managed to growl with just his eyes, but he did, and it had Sully back tracking. "Listen Booth, she wanted me to tell you about James for a reason. She wants me to go on about how guilty I and how it tore me apart, she wants me to show you what you put her through after you got shot."

"Are you going to show me?"

"I probably should, but there just aren't any words for the weight that grips you. Besides, I think she's just using it as an excuse. You're dying made her open her eyes Booth, and she's scared. The only thing you're better at than shooting is weighing yourself down with warranted and unwarranted guilt. I'm sure you already, and still beat yourself up for it. I'm just doing what she asked because I owe her. And I'm telling you, even though I promised I wouldn't for the same reason. I don't want her to ruin the best thing for her. Both of you deserve more."

"What do I do now Sully?"

"My friend, if I knew I'd tell you. The best you can probably do is to find a way to tell her that if she runs you'll be right behind her, and hang on for the ride." Sully said truly sorry that he couldn't help anymore. Booth stood then and held out his hand to help Sully up, meeting his eyes. Sully understood, and took the apology; his beating wasn't completely undeserved, though he might have to have Tempe check his ribs later. Booth helped to his feet, Sully was glad there air between them was cleared. Booth wasn't someone you wanted mad at you, Sully's current condition being exhibit A on why it was better to with Booth than against him.

Sully turned with a smile, glad to have his pal back, such thinking was why he was so shocked to see Booth's fist flying towards him again.

The impact sent him back to the ground, "What the hell was that for?" Sully gasped holding his jaw. When his vision cleared he saw that Booth was crouching next to him, a grin on his face that made Sully want to run for cover.

"Do not make promises to her you do not intend to keep." Booth stood, "Now I have to go or I'll be late for therapy."

Sully grunted as Booth strode off, "You need it."

"Carefully Sully!" Booth called back, the guys super hearing picking up Sully's whisper.

Sully just grunted again and dropped his head back to the ground, not wanting to think about tomorrow, when it already hurt so much now.


	19. It's Familiar

Okay guys I know I'm awful! I'm sorry! I just couldn't get my head around this chapter, but the words are flowing now expect another chapter tomorrow if not tonight!! Many many thanks to Jack1295 who badgered me until my head wrapped around this chapter.

Thank you all so much for all the kind reviews/hits/adds I really really appriciate it! Happy Easter!

Without further adieu-

(Still not mine, the Easter Bunny has failed me, just like Santa. Not even a Booth in my basket!)

* * *

Aaron wasn't a small guy, he was tall and well built, and he'd always been athletic. He felt he was a good hand in a fight, able to take care of himself and his own. Still, this knowledge was not making him feel any better as he watched Agent Booth stride into the clearing, five minutes late for his therapy session, radiating agitation, that was far to close to anger for Aaron's peace of mind. Sweets seemed to agree, sliding back against the log as the agent sat down beside his partner, across from himself and Sweets.

His partner, however, was very brave, very reckless, or completely ignorant of the agent's potential ability to blow, and greeting him with a mix of irritation and worry.

"Where were you Booth? I waited for you. Is something wrong with Parker? I she okay?"

"Everything is fine Bones, I just went for a walk and lost track of time."

Aaron watched as Dr. Brennan listened, studied, and processed his words, eventually reaching some conclusion that she summed up into a simple nod of acceptance. She turned away from her partner, and trained her eyes back on the psychologist, and himself. They'd been subjected to her intent, direct, piercing gaze for the last six or seven minutes. She'd been perfectly silent, perfectly still, waiting for her partner. Aaron felt extremely unnerved by the gaze, and wondered how the agent was able to live with it everyday.

"Perhaps we should begin. As we've already explained to Dr. Brennan, Aaron will be joining us tonight to give some insight on your partnership." Sweets began, cutting through the tension.

"What are his qualifications?"

Aaron smiled faintly at that, no one had ever questioned his qualifications before, they'd accepted his observations as a counselor, but he felt it fit the woman to demand that qualifications be shown. Especially after the minutes that had seems like hours of sitting beneath her unfathomable gaze, hoping that what ever she was seeing was up to par, and doubting that it could ever be.

"I was trained to interpret the actions of partners, to see and understand their strengths and weaknesses where they may not." Aaron answered, hoping she would accept that. It didn't seem likely after a few moments of silent. Agent Booth must have sensed it too, because he nudged his partner lightly and explained.

"It's something they have to do Bones, part of the experience."

"Fine." She finally replied and looked back up, obviously waiting for them to begin.

"Okay, well, we're going to begin by having Agent Booth and Aaron sit over there, while Dr. Brennan and I sit over there." Sweets said, pointing to opposite ends of the clearing. "After ten minutes well switch up, okay?"

Aaron stood and led the way over to the left side of the " truth zone." He wasn't surprised to see the Agent watching his partner getting settled with Sweets, at the other end of the clearing, not sitting until she gave a little nod, which he returned.

The pair had fascinated Aaron since their arrival, having overheard the other camper's gossiping about their relationship. He had become even more interested in them as they dominated the newly wed game, and then the obsticale course in a way he never seen before, and he had worked with a lot of couple. Of course they had mostly been married couples, or couples in a romantic relationship. Some rare times they would get a mother and daughter team, or a father and son team, but this was the first time United We Stand had worked with the FBI. Aaron had to admit it was far more entertaining, not only that but they were able to do a lot more active, interesting activities like with the paint ball guns.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" The agent asked, sitting down across from him on the log.

"Why don't we start with getting a little more familiar, tell me about yourself." Aaron offered, gesturing for the agent to begin.

"About me, huh? Well, I work for the FBI; I am the official liaison at the Jeffersonian. I have a six-year-old son named Parker. My partner is Dr. Temperance Brennan."

Aaron smiled more broadly at the Agents answer, he was obviously uncomfortable talking about himself, unsure of how little he could get away with revealing. Aaron wasn't going to push him.

"Alright, well, you know where I work, I don't have a partner, but I do have team that I work with. I'm not a father, but I am a big brother, and an uncle." Aaron paused after that, trying to think of how to bond with the guy sitting before him,. He was able to do so with the pair they'd seen so far, but this guy was more intense, and honestly, Aaron was a little frightened.

"Why don't you tell me how you think the week has gone so far?" Aaron suggested hoping it would lead them into a less forced conversation.

"It's gone well."

Aaron's smile wavered a bit. There was always one who didn't want to share, and made it abundantly clear.

"Well, you and your partner are clearly well matched. It's shown in all the tasks that you work very well together. It makes me wonder though…."

"Wonder what?" The agent asked immediately suspicious.

"Well, Sweets told me that all the partners here were here because they were having trouble with their partnerships on one level or another. It just surprises me because watching you and Dr. Brennan in action, I wouldn't have guessed you two were having issues."

"That's not why we're here." Booth said frowning lightly. "We're here because of our closure case."

"Oh yeah, definitely man, but also because Sweets there thinks you two are having issues due to a traumatic experience. Though to be honest the gossip I have heard makes me think that the trauma of the job does not affect either of you."

"Of course it affects us." The agent answered irritated. "Why would you think it wouldn't?"

"Well, Dr. Brennan doesn't seem like anything could really touch her. She seems kind of cold."

Aaron could tell he was pushing the right buttons, well he was pushing the right _wrong_ buttons. He had to physically stop himself from flinching however when the agent glared at him, the anger Aaron had glimpsed as he'd come into the clearing spring back with a vengeance.

"She is not cold, she has more warmth than anyone I have ever known, she just got used to hiding it from others because they used it against her."

"You seem very certain of your partner, Agent Booth."

"I am."

Aaron was happy with the little progress he'd made, but decided to push a little bit further. "Who used her warmth against her?"

"That's none of your business." Booth replied in a voice that clearly meant he was to no further, but Aaron couldn't help but push again.

"I was just wondering if you were referring to the incident Sweets thinks you two need to work through."

"I thought you thought that Sweets was wrong, that Bones and I were fine."

"Well, you certainly work well together. Why do you think that is? I mean if you had gone through something traumatic, and you to are indeed affected by it, than why are you still working well together?"

Agent Booth seemed to give it thought something he obviously didn't want to do. After a moment Aaron was sure that he wasn't going to answer, but then the agent met his eyes.

"We had a trail once where we knew that the couple on trail were guilty, we knew they stuffed a young girl, Maggie, into a refrigerator after keeping her hostage. When Bones took the stand, she just couldn't connect to the jury, she had all the facts but the jury couldn't understand her, they thought she was cold, unfeeling. I convinced the prosecutor to ask her about her past- it isn't a pretty story- he confronted her asking if she was as cold as she seemed, or if she was just aloof as a way of dealing with the past. She looked right at these strangers who had passed judgment on her instead of listening to the proof she had found, and told them that they we wrong. She told them that they shouldn't see her at all, that it was all about Maggie, who had suffered. She honestly believes that she doesn't matter in the face of a victim. Bones knows every injury, every hurt these people felt, not just in their death but also in their life, and she demands an answer for it, because she cares too much. We work well together because she gives our victims everything she has in her, because the dead have never failed her, because she has a mission in life, and for some reason I have yet to figure out she joined her mission with my own."

"Where would you be if she hadn't joined her mission with your own Agent Booth?"

"I'm not sure, not here though. I couldn't do what we do alone."

"And Dr. Brennan, where do you think she would be?" Aaron asked, extremely pleased with the progress they were making.

The agent was silent again at this, as though he truly wasn't sure.

"Would she still be solving murders?" Aaron prodded, hoping to show the man how their relationship relied heavily on the other.

"I don't know, but I think she would be."

Aaron was disappointed when Sweets called from the other end. Aaron had been enjoying this encounter with Agent Booth. He wasn't nearly as scary as he'd originally thought. Aaron was curious as to what the agents answer had meant. Still he was a both excited, and nervous to meet with Dr. Brennan. Some of his nervousness must have shown, because Agent Booth chuckled, and look in the direction of his gaze saying, "Just tell her the truth, and you'll be fine."

Aaron looked up in surprise at the agent's advice, and frowned confusion and worry. They way he stood, and from the angle at which Aaron sat, threw the light of the fire onto Agent Booths form. Aaron was almost positive that there was a slight bruise edging the agents jaw, and certainly there was a little blood on his t-shirt. Aaron looked down to the agent's fists as he walked away, definitely swollen.

Maybe the guy was as dangerous as he had thought.

Dr. Brennan was frowning as she made her way over from the other side of the clearing. That wasn't promising. Aaron wondered what Sweets had said to her that made her look so piqued. As she strode over, once again found himself under the intense crystal gaze of the Doctor. He squirmed; he couldn't help it she was really very attractive, and very active by the way this week has been going. She was intelligent, if awkward, but the awkwardness was endearing really.

"Dr. Brennan, please have a seat." Aaron offered, gathering courage from god knows where. She was even more intense than her partner; the depth of her knowledge was something he couldn't begin to understand, while Agent Booth's knowledge was more human, more relatable, even if he could never match the agents understanding.

She sat, but not before exchanging a nod with her partner, each reassuring the other, neither of them thought anything of it. It was natural for them both, they didn't have to remind themselves to check in with the other, they just did. Remarkable. Aaron had noted Sweets' interest in the pair, but he hadn't understood it until now.

She didn't ask what they we supposed to do, like her partner, she just sat, and stared, waiting for him to do his job. Honesty, Aaron reminded himself, as he wondered where to begin.

"You have quite an impressive tackle, Dr. Brennan." Aaron blurted. What was it about these two that made it impossible to behave normally?

"Thank you."

"You seem to be very athletic for someone who spends a lot of time in a lab." Aaron said, again honestly, but with no purpose.

"I am very active, and my work has become less and less restricted to the lab."

"What are you doing instead of being in the lab?" Aaron asked genuinely curious.

"As Booth's partner I work many hours out in the field with him."

"Do you like it better than working in the lab?" Aaron asked trying to find a way to turn this into an informative meeting the way he had with agent Booth, at least he hoped he had.

She thought the question over, processing it, studying the angles, until she found a conclusion. "No. I don't."

"Then why are you spending more time doing it?" Aaron asked, watching, as her eyes seemed to glow in the shadow of the flames. Was this why agent Booth put up with her intensity, and her awkwardness, that flash that held more passion in a glance than Aaron was sure he'd had felt in his lifetime. What would it feel like if those eyes flashed at him, for him? How had he ever thought her cold?

Pulling himself abruptly from his thoughts Aaron chanted the camp rules of not getting involved with the campers. He didn't stand a chance anyway, not with the way her glaze flicker to the opposite end of the clearing where her partner sat glaring at Sweets. Poor kid, at least Booth had been cooperative with him. _Which he may no longer be if you keep staring at his partner like that_, Aaron reminded himself. Focus.

"I cannot give you a definite answer for that, but I will think more on it, and study the possible conclusions."

Aaron couldn't help but smile at that, he nodded accepting her answer.

"Well, Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth gave me a very interesting answer earlier, and I was hoping to gain your insight on its meaning." Aaron said attempting to match her scientific tone.

"Oh, I am not the person you want for this. I have very little insight to how people think and feel."

"But Agent Booth is your partner, surely you know him well enough to give an opinion of his answer."

"I suppose I would have to hear the answer and the question it was in reference to, but I wouldn't put any weight to my opinion as I am not an expert."

"That's fair." Aaron said with a smile, which she tentatively returned. "I asked him what he would be doing if you two had never together, and then I asked him what you would be doing in the same instance, and he said he did not know. What do you think of that?" Aaron said gesturing her to take the floor.

"Well, foremost I would have to point out that you asked him two questions, and secondly that he was indeed correct."

"I apologies for not specifying that there were two questions." Aaron responded seriously. " But what do you mean he was correct?"

"He is correct in that we could not know what we would be doing if we had never worked together, because we are working together. It's impossible to know what might have occurred because it did not occur. Though I think he could have been more accurate in responding that it is pointless, and irrational to speculate on what might have occurred."

Aaron tried to absorbed all of this, wondering how a person could elaborate so fully on such a simple question, how she could read so deeply, yet so literally into it. He searched for something to say, but was saved as she continued, a strange look in her eyes. She was so present in the conversation a moment before, so focused on him, and his questions, but now she was somewhere else. Of course she would probably say that she was obviously still right where she was but he saw the shift in her gaze. She held eye contact but she wasn't all there, wasn't as focused on the present, something that was revealed even more so in her next words.

"If you were to ask about the future, however, question what we would do if we no longer worked together, that would be a little more reasonable to answer. The future, taking in certain variables, can be calculated to a certain degree."

Aaron was silent at this. Why would she bring that up? What was she thinking? Was she calculating? It was ridiculous for him to feel so very concerned about the look in this woman's eyes, the immeasurable, silent pain. He'd just met the pair but he felt drawn into their orbit, more connected to their relationship in a way he had never felt with any of the other dozens couples that had passed through.

Unable to stop himself, Aaron asked another question, "What would your future look like if you were to no longer work with agent Booth?"

She looked away for the first time, toying with a very interesting silver ring resting on her right hand. Aaron would have said she did it absently, but he didn't think this woman before him did anything, said anything, without thinking, without being totally aware. He waited at the edge of his seat waiting for her answer, feeling that it would mean something, even if he didn't understand what.

She looked up at him, meeting his eyes, hers were no longer glowing, but receding, not as powerful as when they blazed, but still as beautiful, stilling captivating. She wasn't back in the present again, but she wasn't looking ahead. She was lost in the middle, and seemed to accept that fact. Where was it Booth said she worked? Limbo, it was an odd term, and he wasn't sure what it meant, but he though it fit. She was in limbo, and she was very aware of that fact. She looked like she was comfortable there. She stopped toying with the ring, and with that indescribable sadness in her eyes, answered.

"Familiar. It would look very familiar."


	20. The Method that Never Fails

This one isn't too dialogue oriented so be prepared. The cases I make reference to are 'The Woman in the Tunnel' and 'Pilot.'

Thank you to everybody who is sticking to the story, I know it's rough, so I'm truly grateful. I waited to post this one because I was hoping to have a new beta by now, but no such luck. So again, thanks for sticking with me, and for all the reviews. They make my day!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Hart Hanson and a bunch of others, but not me.

* * *

"So, you and Aaron seemed to have had a good session."

Brennan nodded, knowing without checking that he was watching her. He had been since they'd left their meeting with Sweets and Aaron.

"Yes, even though he isn't as qualified as Sweets, he was very helpful."

"Really? What'd you talk about?"

"Stuff." Brennan replied recalling how he'd used the term to avoid her own questions on more than one occasion.

"Stuff? Seriously?" Brennan felt him stop suddenly beside her. "If you don't wan to tell me Bones, just say so."

"I don't want to tell you, Booth." Brennan replied looking him in the eye for the first time since they arrived at the clearing. She really didn't want to share the conversation she'd had with Aaron, he was a nice guy, and his innocent questions had gotten to her in a way Sweets' studied interrogation never had.

"Fine." Booth huffed in his clearly-not-fine tone of voice. Brennan rolled her eyes at him, but didn't continue along the path, and neither did he. She could tell he was going to be stubborn about this, so before he could press for more she jumped in.

"What did _you_ and Aaron talk about Booth?" Brennan said with a smile, knowing that he wouldn't really want to share, otherwise he already would have as a way of getting her to open up.

Booth grimaced at her, but then looked as though he was going to tell her before shutting his mouth tightly again. Finally he settled with a strained, "Stuff. We also talked about stuff," before turning and continuing on to their campsite. Brennan followed behind him, content to let him lead for the moment.

When they reached their campsite Booth grabbed his toiletry bag and marched off into the woods. Brennan watched him go with a feeling of unease. She knew he would be frustrated, but he was more tense than she had imagined. There wasn't anything she could do about it, and it worked in her favor so she let it go. Kneeling Brennan began to add wood and tinder to their fire pit. After fumbling through the tent a bit she found the lighter and started working on bringing up a fire,

She had worked up a steady blaze when Booth returned looking a bit more refreshed. She watched him from the corner of her eye as he silently moved about camp. She forgot sometimes just how gracefully he moved, it was overshadowed most of the time by the power of his movements, but his movements truly were graceful. His long strong legs bending and stretching, the limbs moved with a sure and steady power, but also with a liquid grace that flowed about him. His torso twisting and moving as he went along. His biceps, triceps, lethal in appearance, and in actuality, but capable of the most gentle embrace. And his hands, both strong and gentle, the flesh swollen and clenched in pain.

That last observation brought Brennan up short. Was it the fire playing tricks on her? No, of course not, her eyes were in perfect condition.

"Booth, what the hell happened to your hands?' Brennan asked him sharply, although she was pretty sure she already knew. The swelling was mainly around his knuckles, injuries she had seen, and felt many times in her life, And was that a bruise on his jaw? She wondered briefly if Sully had spoken to him, and that was why he was bruised. She didn't think he

"Stuff." He replied bitterly.

Brennan glared at him, which only made him smile grimly, knowing that he was aggravating her. Brennan settled back. She needed to get used to not knowing every detail of Booth's life that was her plan after all. She'd show him she could continue forward without this bit of information. He was probably thinking that he could use her curiosity to get her to answer some of his questions. Well, she wasn't going to let him have that power.

Standing she went to grab her own toiletries, being careful to seem calm and unaffected. She was good at that, she new how to appear uncaring. It was familiar. Brennan thought again about her talk with Aaron, he was a nice guy, but she didn't like that his questions had made her think to the future. She'd wondered where she would be if she had never worked with Booth, but she had always pushed those thoughts aside. It was irrational to think about what could have happened. But the future, she had been trying to avoid that. She had only been looking to the end of her plan, she hadn't planned what to do after, she knew where she'd be, but she hadn't really thought about who or what she'd be.

_Because it's a ridiculous thought, _Brennan chided herself, she would still be Dr. Temperance Brennan at the end of this. She would still be working with the Jeffersonian, and she would still be a Forensic Anthropologist. She would still specialize in identifying people when nobody new who they were. Yes, She would still be Dr. Temperance Brennan. But soon there would be nobody who knew who she was.

Having changed into her pajamas, Brennan circled back around to the fire, avoiding Booths gaze. Not that he was watching her anymore, no, he was focusing on the piece of wood he was carving with his knife. She wondered if he was making something for Parker, but was determined not to ask him anything.

He broke the silence. "Hey Bones, I'm sorry I snapped earlier. I'm just tired is all, I'm glad you were able to talk to Aaron."

Brennan was surprised to hear the apology, he hadn't sagged in defeat the way he usually did when he conceded. Studying him she saw he was still tensed with energy, probably excess energy from whomever he'd hit earlier, she felt the curiosity again, but pushed it way.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I tried to make you share information too." Brennan said quietly. He hadn't looked up from his carving but the second she replied his gaze shot up meeting hers.

"Is that it Bones?" He asked seriously.

"What more do you want Booth, I apologized." Brennan wasn't sure what else she could do or say at the moment. Wasn't sure what he meant or what he was getting angry about.

"No, Bones, I don't mean your apology, I meant is that what this mess has been about? Me not telling you about my life? Do you want me to tell you about everything? Because I will. You're the one who said you didn't want to know."

"When did I ever say that?" Bones asked indignantly, even though he was incorrect in assuming that this was her problem. She had expected him to make the small jump to this conclusion; after all that was what she had thought was wrong. She knew better now.

"Remember the case we had the first year working together where we had to go down into the tunnels? With all the mole people?" Booth asked standing, still clutching the wood and his knife.

"Of course I remember Booth, but I don't see what that has to do with anything." Brennan replied, wearily as he walked over to her side of the fire, finger pointed in accusation while still holding on to the wood.

"I said I knew what Harold had gone through as a solider. You made a glib comment, and I told you- I offered to tell you what I had done with my time in the army. I said if you really wanted to know what I'd done, I'd tell you, but that you'd better be ready for the truth. Do you remember that Bones?"

Brennan tried to respond but Booth was advancing finger wagging in her face now, and she couldn't get a word out as he continued to rant at her.

"Do you remember what you said Bones? Because I do. I remember with absolute clarity the silence that filled the car. You don't really want to know about me Bones. You don't want to know the details, or at least you didn't. Do you want to know now Bones? Are you ready for the truth now Bones?"

Brennan looked away from his heated glare; he'd bent down over her, standing inches away from her face offering her no escape, because he knew she would want one. She did remember that moment with him, the harsh reality in his eyes. She remembered seeing a small amount of madness there, of cold steel, and she'd known that if she'd said that she was ready to hear him that he would have told her. With out a doubt, he would have given her the entire truth.

But she hadn't been ready. She knew it there in the car, in that moment when he was inviting her to share in the truth; she'd known that she wasn't ready. She wouldn't be able to deal with his pain, and she would have been able to mend the steel in his eyes, to chase away the madness with logic. She had too much of her own madness, too much of her own steel to deal with, before she could take on his.

So she had said nothing. Unwilling to admit her weakness, unwilling to make promises she might not be able to keep She couldn't offer him anything then, and so she said nothing. Honesty. She was all about telling the truth.

At least she had been, until recently, first with her father, and now with Booth. She had been so certain that the truth was the most important thing to have, the most important thing to give, she had fought for it, and she lived for it. But recently she'd turned her back from her own way of living. All this week, all this year really she'd had been lying to herself, to Booth. Actually it had been much longer than that, but with everything going on she hadn't noticed the change in herself. Not anymore.

Feeling more like herself than she had in a long time Brennan stood and faced him, finally meeting his eyes. She would tell him the truth; she would explain to him everything that was wrong from the first moment it had begun four years ago up until the present. She would show him the progression of her thoughts, lay all the evidence on the tables, and give him the facts. She was Temperance Brennan, she didn't play mind games, she told the truth regardless of what it meant, she did not flinch.

Brennan finally met his black gaze, and flinched. His words from their very first case came back to her. He deserved the kindness if a lie. Just like Cleo Eller's parents had not needed to hear the truth of her death, so Booth did not need to know the truth of her actions this past week, the past year, hell their whole partnership. No, she would stick to her plan because for once it wasn't about herself. Because once again he was showing her that he was a man who meant what he said, all the time. She was Dr. Temperance Brennan she could do anything that needed to get done

"No Booth. I don't want to hear your stories. I have enough knowledge of you to be able to do our jobs properly, and the some. I know everything I need to know about you." Brennan said choosing to speak calmly instead of yelling, knowing it would drive him crazy. She forced the words out of her mouth, ignoring the flash of pain they caused deep within her, and especially ignoring the pain she saw in his eyes. Silently she added that she had only recently discovered that she did indeed know everything important about him, and that the rest would come over time, that the knowledge he gave her was cherries, not used for solely professional interest. She new she had to continue.

"That you don't share intimate details of yourself is not our problem Booth. I might not know the little details like you know about me Booth, but I know enough. Maybe too much."

He backed away.

Brennan hated too see the pain in his eyes, the confusion, but she knew it was for the best. She knew that it was good that he was hearing this because it would help in the long run. She could take the pain it caused her. Pain was familiar, and she almost welcomed the rush of it she felt as he pulled back from her.

She should have known that he wouldn't stop.

"Then what Bones, because I have to tell you I'm pretty tired of all the games. I'm tired of trying to guess what's wrong. Is it about the whole fake death thing? Is it about Zack? Your Dad? What is it Bones, you need to tell because I'm not sure how much more I can take."

With that he strode away, reached into the tent and pulled out his sleeping bag. She watched as he rolled it up, wondering what he was doing. Finally she had to ask.

"What are you doing, Booth?"

"I can't do it tonight, Bones. You might have everything laid out perfectly, but I don't and I need some time. I won't be far."

Brennan pondered his words for a moment trying to decide what to do, if she should push the matter or not. Finally deciding to say nothing, she watched as he left the clearing.

She knew he would be fine, and that wherever he went he would probably stay within eye shot. With that though she turned and entered the tent where he would not have a good view of her. Lying down, so he wouldn't know that thoughts of him and their fight were keeping her up, she curled up in her sleeping bag.

_Compartmentalize Brennan, _she ordered herself as she felt the rise of sadness within her. _Pull back from everything, you know how. It's very familiar to you. Just withdrawal from everything, focus on the details, on the plan. Put your heart in a box. _

Brennan thought through her plan ordering, organizing. Falling back on the method that had never failed her.

Define the question. What was the cause of the problems between Booth and herself?

Gather information. Observe. Observations, she and Booth had become partners. She and Booth worked together. She and Booth both dedicated their selves to the partnership. She and Booth became closer. He told her there was more than one type of family She admitted to herself that she felt some biological reactions to Booth. Booth took obvious actions that assured her that he did not have biological- or as he would say "romantic"- feelings for her. Booth defined their relationship. She'd let him. She took action to show him that she respected his decision. She, despite the illogical of her choice, decided to continue on their relationship rather than lead a purposeless life. They both realize that the decision to stay went against Booth's definition of their relationship. They get help from a psychologist who is able to give her an escape, which allowed them to continue their partnership.

Booth arrested her father. They are left at the alter in an iconic image. Booth failed to protect one of her own that she trusted him with. That one came back, and Booth justified his actions. They were sent to partner's therapy. He told her about making love. He told her he wouldn't betray her. They'd kissed. They'd taken care of an infant together, and Booth described a family to her that revolved around them and the baby. He told her about brain and heart. He took the stand for her. He'd encouraged her to behave childishly. She'd had fun making him happy by behaving foolishly. She had felt hope.

He had taken a bullet meant for her. He had died. She had gone to his funeral. He hadn't died. She confronted him, and he defended himself. He waited for her as she retrieved the needed information from her prodigy. He sat with her when everything was done, and she was certain she'd failed. They took time off, and then they went to England. Things began to fall apart. He was forced to down a dog she was committed to. He helped her bury the dog. He escorted Zack back where he must stay. He asked a personal favor, a partner thing, no more than that. She questioned him. She apologized, toasted to his health, told him some hard truths, then sat sharing space, and giving time. Then she tried to distance herself by reminding him of her 'true passions.'

Hypothesis, Brennan thought after running through the list of observations for what felt like the hundredth time. Her hypothesis was simple, she had crossed the line drawn long ago, and had since been avoiding that hypothesis for fear that acknowledging it would ruin her partnership.

This week had been an experiment. She had acknowledged the hypothesis, and knew her partnership couldn't last because she would eventually blurt the truth to Booth who was a man who said what he meant, and had meant it when he'd drawn the line.

The only conclusion Brennan could see was to end the partnership before things got worse. To do that she needed psychology because the only way for that to happen was for Booth to call an end to it. If she ended it than he would fight, she knew he would. He wouldn't give up, but if he though that it was what she wanted, that he was holding her back, than he would let her go. He was too kind, and selfless to keep her from her potential. He didn't need to know that there was nothing she'd rather do than what they already did. Nothing that pushed and challenged her more. He just had to believe that he was at fault. That was the only way he would let her go, and save himself the misery of having to deal with her broach of the line he felt they needed. Psychology and science coming together, crossing a long ago drawn line, much like herself and Booth.

Still unable to sleep Brennan turned over, and started the process again, adding more to the ever-growing list of observations trying to keep it emotionless, trying to remain objective, knowing that she was failing miserably.

Finally, exhausted she drifted off to sleep, irrational tears wetting her cheek. For the first time the method by with she conducted her life, the scientific method, failed to bring her any comfort. _Perhaps_, Brennan though bitterly, _it's because it's time to test your conclusion_.

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. This is Dr. Saroyan. I'm sorry to call so late."

"That's alright Dr. Saroyan, it's good to hear from you. What can I do for you?"

Cam looked down at the papers she held; this was one of the moments where she hated her job. Where she hated protocol. But she knew what she had to.

"Actually I was calling to inform you that Dr. Brennan will be taking a leave of absence when she gets back from the retreat."

"How long a leave?" Cullen asked. Cam could hear the tension in his voice. She knew how he felt.

"Brennan had Angela send me a notice today. It's her acceptance to go to work on some human remains in Africa."

"Can she do that, doesn't she have some kind of contract with the Jeffersonian?" Cullen asked frustrated.

"Oh, it is for the Jeffersonian. She gets these requests all the time, and the work will be done through the Jeffersonian Institute, but she hasn't accepted one in a long time. She always excuses her self due to a current case." Cam explained feeling very worried. The truth was that Brennan hadn't accepted this type of mission since she started working with Booth four years ago. She had accepted the ones that the Jeffersonian had made her go on, like her recent flight to China. But this was different, she was headed into a political disaster, but the request came from very high up the food chain. Not that that mattered to Brennan, but it did signify its importance.

Cullen sighed heavily on the other end of the line. "Where exactly is she heading this time? Africa is kind of general. And am I going to have to send one of my best agents with her to protect more equipment?"

"Sorry Cullen, it's classified. I can have the file sent to you if you like, but it isn't to be spoken about. But, no, Booth isn't need on this one. She won't be able to bring in that type of equipment. I really don't think she'll have much equipment at all. This is something for Dr. Brennan alone."

"Booth isn't going to like this.' Cullen mentioned almost absently.

"No, sir, he really isn't. I'll send the folders over first thing tomorrow morning."

They said their goodbyes, Cam, full of worry for her team, and for her friends. She had begun to think of them as her family, even Dr. Brennan. They'd made strides in their relationship, and they respected each other. Cam though about what Angela had explained to them earlier. Booth had better figure things out quickly, she could only hold on to the document for so long. She would have to turn it in eventually.

Early the next morning, clearance handed Cullen the thick folder Dr. Saroyan had promised. Feeling some trepidation Cullen sat and opened the folder. The information he read did nothing to make him feel any better. Booth wasn't going to like this at all. Reaching for his phone Cullen called the Doctor, hoping to find a way around this.


	21. Unconscious Attacks

Hey everyone! I hope that you're all still with me! I know it has been forever once again. But hopefully I can make it up by getting another chapter out this weekend? Huh?

Thanks to everyone who stopped by to review 'Without a Thought,' 'Kindness of a Lie,' and 'That English Bastard'. I really appreciate it! Believe me these next two chapters would not have happened if I hadn't stopped to get those out of my system.

I have decided to hold onto my Angsty Booth piece i promised until I get another chapter out for this. School for me ends Wednesday so you can expect regular updates starting Thursday! Until then bare with me, as I get through finals.

Thank you all so very much for your wonderful reviews, they kept me going through this past week for finals.

So, enough chatter from me, here we go with chapter 21, Booths POV, kind of angsty, no dialogue really. I am actually really nervous about this chapter so let me know what you think!

* * *

Booth groaned as he awoke yet again to the sharp beeping of his watch. It was a quarter 'til six, he'd only gone to sleep around three thirty. The sun barely starting to rise, and the air was laden with a damp mist. Pinching the button he stopped the beeping and sat up, scanning the area. He could see the tent from where he lay, and could just make out the lump in the sleeping bag that told him Bones had yet to wake. He wondered if she had had as much trouble sleeping as he had.

Pushing the sleeping bag away Booth stood, getting ready to start his morning stretch. The sound of an object hitting the ground, made him look down where he saw the handle of his Rangers knife, and the small wooden block he'd been working on the previous night. He'd felt guilty about not calling Parker when given the opportunity, but he knew he had made the right decision.

He decided to make up for it by making him something. Parker loved the figurines that Booth brought to him on occasion. He had asked for a wolf the next time Booth made one for him. Booth had assumed that it would be a good distraction from his thoughts, but he had been wrong. It probably wouldn't resemble a canine like figure, he had been so caught up in his anger, and hurt.

Why had she said no again?

He knew she was curious about his life before she met him, knew also that she wondered what he had suffered as a kid. He had offered to tell her. He'd been closer to the case than he'd let on. Those people living in the tunnel, Gerald, their leader, Booth _knew_ him. Knew his thoughts, his guilt, and his anguish in the absolute acceptance in his statement that he was a good soldier but not a good man. It scared the shit out of him to see what he could have very well become himself. What Bones thought he already was, hiding from society, trying to repay a debt. But he wasn't Gerald, he was different, at least he stood in the light of what he had done. She thought she had it all figured out. She didn't know the weight of trying to pay an unending debt.

Why should she? After all the hell life put her through, she was the one who was owed a debt. The world would never repay her for what it had robbed her of, especially in face of her reaction. Instead of waiting around to receive the debt owed to her she had continued forward, expecting nothing, and healing the wounds of the world that had hurt her.

Not that she would see it that way. She would probably argue incorrectly that he too was owed a debt.

It didn't explain why she hadn't said anything in the car that day, she had met and held his eyes, but said nothing. Part of him was grateful, he'd still felt raw from their previous case, having found her barely in time, strung up like an animal, bond and gagged, all because he had trusted her to another. He wouldn't to that again, but if he was honest he hadn't been sure if he could trust himself with her. He'd been glad she hadn't said yes, he would have told her, but he didn't think either of them had been ready. When the moment had come that they both were ready, he'd said nothing, and she hadn't asked, they never did, not then and not at any other moment when they were ready again.

But he had braved it, he had asked last night, he had offered. He had been willing, and ready to share it all with her if she wanted to hear. He knew that she was angry that he didn't share enough with her, and if that was the problem, he was ready to fix it right there.

But she hadn't been ready.

No. It wasn't that she hadn't been ready. She hadn't needed to hear it, didn't want to hear it. That had hurt.

He had felt a need, a desire to learn everything about her, he had prodded and gotten answers, but only the ones she had willingly given up. And yes it helped that all the mess with her family had came up, making it easier for him to prod, and easier for her to answer, but still, she had answered. She had given him the information, and he had soaked it up, certain he would never know enough about the fascinating woman by his side to ever satisfy him.

That she felt she knew everything she needed to know hurt. There was so much she didn't know about him that played a vital role in who he was. In what he had become, in was he would be.

_If it was so vital then why the hell haven't you told her about it before? And don't pretend it was because one or both of you weren't ready. It was because you were scared. It is because she is owed so much already, and you think you have so much to pay that you can't afford to give her much of anything. And she deserves everything._

Booth shook his head trying to dispel the voice that he'd been avoiding listening to for a very long time now. But he found it impossible to ignore now.

What the hell was he supposed to do? Should he just open up and share his feelings with her? How could he reach out and take such a gift, when his hands were still so dirty from the things he'd done in life?

_They're the same hands with which you cradle your son though, right? Is he not an equally precious gift? You cling to him tightly enough for someone with bloody hands._

Booth growled aloud at the voice inside his head. He had like it better when it had just been a steady flow of do's and don'ts revolving around Bones. Like, don't call her more then four times a day outside a case. Don't bury your head in her neck when you give her guy hugs. Don't look at her lips, ever. Do put you hand at the small of her back, to allow some measure of relieve that will allow you to focus during the day. Don't punch the techs that stare at her overlong. Don't let her drive, and be left with nothing to do with your hands while trapped in a small space with her. Don't ever say _my Bones_ out loud.

He'd become used to the hundreds of rules he'd set for himself that stepped him through his days with her, and sure there had been slips, but he wasn't perfect.

But his very thoughts were now fighting against him. He couldn't escape from her anywhere now. Booth didn't know what do now. His entire being, body, heart, mind, and soul where all rebelling against his resolve to allow her the future he knew she deserved.

He was used to one or two of them fighting against his resolve. The way his body would scream for her when ever he stood too close for too long, or the way his mind would scream at him when he looked to long into her eyes. But everything at once was too much. It wasn't fair. He didn't have the will power to keep fighting like this, especially against the rising tide of enemies he didn't want to destroy.

He came back to his previous traitorous thoughts. He had clutched onto his son, dirty hands and all. Booth had found a salvation in his son that he had never found anywhere else. He had thought that gambling had given him and escape, a small portion of peace, which was why he had surrounded himself in it, lost himself in it. But after holding his clean, innocent son, he had realized what true relief, and peace felt like and knew he could never go back to the fake numbing feeling that gambling had given him.

Holding his son had made him feel clean. Parker had cleaned away some of the blood, and kept doing so every moment he existed.

Would Bones have the same effect? Would she clean away the rest of the blood?

_Hasn't she already been wiping away most of it?_

Booth stood, alone, shirtless in the woods as this revelation hit him. Stunning him to the core. It was true he she had been, and for the briefest of moments he felt everything shift, for the briefest moment Booth was able to see a different reality, but the glimpse was gone too fast. He was pulled back onto track by the tiny portion of himself that was still strong enough to fight against his entire being. His reality shifted back, and he realized something entirely different from the brief, stunning reality he'd been tease with seconds before.

What had he be thinking? Using his son and his partner as cloths to wipe away blood? What kind of man was he?

_A stupid one, if you think that's what you're doing. Do either of them seem stained to you? Tarnished? Blemished? Have you soiled them, or are they as clean as they were before they began to clean you?_

Booth recognized with more then some bitterness that the voice spoke with the same tone that the other reality he'd been tease with held. He ignored the meaning of that.

They weren't dirty. Booth was sure of that no one could look at his son and think he was in any way stained. Bones had had tears and wholes before he'd come, but she had repaired herself enough to clean him.

No, but that wasn't right. They weren't the cloths that were cleaning his hands; they weren't even the cleansing water. They were they hands holding the cloth, using the water. His sons love for him made him clean, and Bones'…. Bones' what? Her over all goodness? Or was it love for him? Could Bones love him?

Did she return his feelings? Was that what was wrong? Was she running scared from her feelings?

Did it matter? Would he really accept her love, allow her to continue to cleanse him? Would he let Parker?

There was no way he could cut himself from Parker's life, none at all. He had made promises to the boy, he had responsibility for him, and Parker needed Booth in his life. But Bones? Did she need him? She had lived through hell, and healed herself. He had made promises yes, but did she need him to fulfill them, or had she just let him make those promises, in order to stop the bleeding.

He had lived through hell, and all he could do was stand and allow himself to be taken care of by innocents who did their best to steam the flow of blood that would never cease.

_Because you continue to cut yourself, you refuse to let the wounds bleed out, to heal. You cause the blood to flow continually. They can't stop it, only you can decide when to stop the flow, when to seal the wounds. They can only clean it away as it arises. _

But how long could he allow them to do that? They deserved more from life than just cleaning him up. Parker was different, he didn't have to do anything but exist to help, but Bones she was fighting for him everyday, against the on flow of blood, trying to save him from bleeding out.

How long could she do that before collapsing herself?

_Perhaps it isn't weakening her; perhaps it's giving her the strength to give back to a world that has done nothing to take from her._

What was he going to do with all these thoughts? In a few minutes he would have to face the world again. Face her again. Would she sense his despair? Would she care, or would she place it in a box of information about him that was not needed for her to be able to work with him? If she had meant what she said last night, then the voice in his head was dead wrong. And Booth didn't see Bones saying something she didn't mean.

_Maybe not the Bones you're used to, but this Bones is playing by a different book. This is a new Bones who was washing his bleeding hands not with cleaning water but with burning alcohol, because water wasn't working, and she was getting desperate._

Rubbing his face in exhaustion, Booth moved to escape the hoard of thoughts battering him far too early this morning and bent to retrieve the fallen wooden piece that had started this freight train of thoughts that had raked his heart, mind, and body raw.

He'd been correct in assuming it wouldn't look anything like a wolf. But it wasn't a shapeless mass either. Booth clutched the piece in aggravation, welcoming the pain in his slightly swollen knuckles, as he realized even his unconscious was fighting against him. Drawing back his arm Booth pitched the tiny dolphin as far as he could.

* * *

**_So what did you think? Was it too much?  
Could you even follow it logically?  
Can you understand his reasons behind the thoughts?- I've decided to show you my vulnerability b/c my usually idea bouncer/reassurer isn't answering her phone!_**


	22. Flesh and Bone: Move Carefully

Here it is! I told you it would be today! Yes i see there is 15 minutes left to today! But to make up for the late hour I made it extra long!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means so much to me that you all care! Oh! and I'd like to make a correction, the episode refered to in the last chapter, Woman in the Tunnel, the man's name was Harold, not Gerald, Sorry!

Anyway so heres the next chapter, POV switch b/n Brennan and Booth. We have a return of Sam, and now Jerald! much more movement and dialogue. Though there is still a lot of internal confliction going on, but I think its things the characters need to hear before having their big confrontation coming sometime in the next two chapters!

Again thank you all so much! Enjoy, and don't forget to let me know what you think!

* * *

Brennan didn't have an opportunity to speak with Booth that morning, breakfast-stale coffee and hot ham and cheese- was being served as she arrived. Booth was sitting off to the side with Kent and Charlie, grabbing a cup of coffee, she decided to head towards Sam, Jerald, and Aaron, who were sitting together.

Booth was obviously not angry enough with her from the night before to let her get away without eating anything for breakfast. He glared at her and then the coffee cup before glancing back up at her with a raised eyebrow, which she returned. He didn't relent and made to stand, so she rolled her eyes and grabbed a half a sandwich and took a bit. He settled back into his seat and smiled grimly before returning back to his friends.

"That is exactly why you are making a mistake, Tempe." Sully said from behind her.

Brennan jumped a bit at his soundless approach, but then turned to face him, an action that made her see red-not literally of course.

"What the hell happened to you?" Brennan asked stunned at the black, blue, green, and yellow spotted Sully that stood before her.

"Oh nothing. I slipped."

His obvious lie was not lost on Brennan, nor was his brief glance to where Booth sat. Suddenly she recalled the bruising and swelling she'd seen on Booths knuckles.

"Did Booth do this to you?" Brennan asked angrily already certain of her assessment.

"Don't worry about it Tempe." Sully said with a smile that had always fallen flat in the shadow of another, brighter, more charming one.

"What do you mean? He had no right to-."

"He definitely had reason, Tempe. So just drop it. I didn't come over to tattle. I just wanted to let you know that I spoke with Booth. I told him about James."

"Thank you Sully." Brennan said honestly, pushing aside her anger at Booth's alpha male display that had obviously gotten Sully into his current condition.

"Tempe, I think you're making a mistake. You didn't see how he reacted, he-."

"I saw very well how he reacted." Brennan said, hypothesizing that Booth sudden desire to reveal his past could be explained by Sully's story last night. Not the reaction she had anticipated but her refusal to hear him had fixed that.

"Oh? What happened last night?"

"Suffice to say that my plan is in motion." Brennan said avoiding the question, she didn't want to go over how much it had hurt her to say no to Booth's offer the night before. "You telling Booth about James does not logically align with Booth beating you up."

"Oh, well that happened before." Sully said placing his hands on his hips, and once again looking away from her.

"Why would he randomly decide to beat you up?"

"Listen, Tempe I really think you should reconsider-."

"Alright, everybody, we're going to need to begin if you're going to complete today's tasks."

Brennan was grateful for Aaron's interruption, it couldn't have come at a better time, "I'm sorry my request led to Booth beating you up." Without giving him a moment to reply Brennan strode forward, trying to think of a way to deal with Booth for his over reaction. It would have to wait to late however because Aaron was about to announce today's activates. She went to stand with the others.

"Alright, so today we're going to do things a little differently. Today we will be breaking into two groups; each group will be given a piece of paper. That piece of paper will have a riddle on it. Each group will need to solve the riddle to find out where the next riddle is hidden. Each riddle will need to be retrieved, and with each riddle, a key, which you will find with the riddles. There are six riddles. The sixth riddle will take both teams to the same location, when you arrive there you will need to have retrieved all six keys for the final task."

"You will have all day to get these keys, but it is a race, which ever team completes the finally task at the eighth location will have won. Dr. Sweets, would you care to explain to them the catches?" Aaron gestured of the younger man to take over. Sweets joined him at the front of the group, excited to be included.  
"Thank you. As you might have guessed there are going to be some catches to this. As there will be six riddles to retrieve, and six team members, some of you might have already guessed that it will fall to each one of you to retrieve one riddle, and it's subsequent key. The group leader will decide which of you gets to retrieve each key. Now before I announce the group leader I think it would be best to explain how the groups will be spilt. Aaron?" Sweets said directing the instruction back to their guide.

Brennan was actually looking forward to this, it seemed rather fun. She wasn't sure about the solving riddles part they tended to be indirect and misleading but she felt confident in her English abilities, and her investigative capabilities, to be comfortable participating. Besides Booth wouldn't get a chance to try and speak with her if they were working in a group.

"It's important for partners to be able to work with others outside of their own partnership. That being said, today we the groups will be partner against partner. Sweets and I have already split the two groups evenly." Aaron explained.

Sweets picked up from there, "The leader of group one will be Agent Booth, and the leader of group two will be Dr. Brennan, as they won the challenge yesterday."

Brennan froze at that. Participation was one thing, but leading a group in an activity based on riddles, not clear-cut evidence was another. This wasn't a good idea at all. Looking up, ignoring the mumbling going on, she sought out Booth too see his reaction, expecting him to seem confident, though angry about being split up.

He stood at the edge of the small gathering; he had frozen to, looking not confident but concerned. Not for himself though, he was looking at her. He was concerned about the same thing she was. Brennan knew that he was about to say something to Sweets about it being a bad idea. His concern angered her more than his actions with Sully had. She needed to show him that she was capable, that she could do all this without him. He would never let go if he thought she needed him.

Before he could speak, Brennan addressed Sweets over the grumbling FBI agents.

"You said there were catches. Plural. What else is there?"

"Excellent question Dr. Brennan." Sweets chimed up, but Brennan wasn't listening, she was staring down Booth daring him to speak up, to say she wouldn't be a good enough leader for this. He finally smiled tightly and turned back to listen to Sweets, Brennan took it as a victory.

"Both Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth will be given three minutes to memorize a map pf the area where the riddles will be found, knowing the location will be a huge advantage to this challenge. Once their time is up they will be given the first riddle, which everyone will help solve. The leaders will decide who in their group will retrieve each riddle. You will all only be allowed to retrieve one riddle each, and you should be aware that each riddle will be harder to retrieve. Does everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded, not entirely thrilled with the days activities. Aaron took over again. "Alright, I'm going to break you into your groups. Each group will be provided with a lunch, which you can stop and eat when you want."

Everyone nodded and waited patiently as Aaron grabbed a list from his back pocket.

"Okay so with Agent Booth, will be Tom, Harris, Charlie, Sam and Catharine. Everyone else, Sully, Jerald, Kevin, Hannah, and Kent will be with Dr. Brennan. If everyone will go stand with his or her group leaders I will hand you each your first riddle.

Brennan smiled, what she hoped was a confident smile at her group members. She wasn't nervous about leading the group; she was the leader of her group at home - regardless of what Cam thought. She knew how to delegate, how to use people's strength to the best advantage of the whole, she knew when to push, and when to drop back.

Of course that was all in regards to science, in everything else she did it was a solitary person, acting alone. Booth had always worked within a group, as a leader, separate and solitary, as the alpha male usually was, but still part of a group. She wasn't sure to what to do with a group outside her field. But she sure as hell wasn't going to let Booth see that.

Everyone was saying goodbyes to their partner, checking in, and grabbing a few last minute things before gathering with their group. Brennan had been so focused she didn't even see Booth approach her.

"You ready for this Bones?" He asked, not meeting her eyes, proof that he was still angry from the night before.

"Of course Booth, I lead a team everyday."

"You used to, Cam leads the team now." Booth said. Brennan wheeled so that he would have no choice but to face her.

"I have come to the realization that Cam is a competent, highly efficient pathologist. She is also very effective in her handling of administrative and political dealing that I have no interest in or time for. Do not, however, doubt for a second that the squints are my team."

"Our team." Booth said taking a step closer.

"No Booth, my team. We are partners so my team works with you. But they are mine."

Booth frowned at this but he didn't say anything more because Aaron was calling them together.

"Good luck Bones."

"There is no such thing as luck." Brennan bit back.

"You didn't seem to think so in Vegas."

'What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." Brennan returned glad that Angela had taught her that one, stepping even closer.

"Good jobs Bones. Better keep it up, you'll need your wits about you today." Booth said not backing away from her.

Brennan wasn't about to back away either, and suddenly they were both reminded of the moment in the shooting range, over three years ago. Like then they both new that there was more going on than what was being said. They both knew that something was in the making, that something hung in the balance, and that they would need to prove their worth. Prove to the other that they would not flinch from their position. Brennan wasn't going to back down from her plan, and he wasn't going let her get the best of him. Though neither new the plan of the other, each knew that the other was determined to come out on top.

The sound of someone clearing their throats got their attention, and turning Brennan realized that the others had gathered trying to hear their whispered words, to understand their heated glances. The tension between them practically pulsed with heat, which was distinctly uncomfortable to have been witnessed

Dr. Sweets spoke first, "Are you to ready yet?" Brennan felt Booth tense next to her, and thought that she too sensed an a hidden meaning behind his words but brushed it off, and moved away from Booth.

"Of course, where is our first riddle?" Brennan asked, moving towards where her team stood.

"First you each get to examine these maps of three minutes." Aaron reminded them, hading each a folded piece of paper, trying hard to cover the fact that he couldn't help but stare at the two.

Brennan took her map, as Sweets timed them. She wasn't too concerned about it, she had Googled the area extensively before coming wanting to be sure where she was going, and what she should prepare for. She knew that Booths army training had taught him to knew his surroundings before he got there, had made him look up the area also. She noted that he too merely scanned the area, as though confirming what he already knew. After three minutes they handed the maps back, and were handed a white envelope.

"Okay at my whistle, each team may open their envelope, I suggest first though that you give each other some space." Aaron waited as the teams began to move apart, each heading for the opposite ends of the clearing.

Brennan and her group had probably gone about twenty yards, everyone silent, when the whistle sounded. Stopping she pulled out the envelope.

_Well, here goes, Brennan._

* * *

Booth took a moment to register the members of his group. Harris was a good man, he would be a big help, and he'd always enjoyed Sam's company. He didn't exactly like the looks Catharine was sending him, but he knew why she was pissed. He just hoped it wouldn't cause problems. He also noted that Aaron was with them, and that Sweets was following after Bone. Ha, served her right.

"I think this is far enough. Let's have a look." Booth pulled out the card from the envelope and read aloud. " 'Thousands lay gold within this house, but no man makes it. Spears past counting guard this house, but no man works it."

There was silence as everyone though about it, Booth past the card around to those wanting to see it.

"Well, its obviously not man made." Charlie commented. Across the way he saw Brennan and her group head for the forest trial.

Booth ran the words through his head once more, gold, spears, thousands, what did they add up to? "A beehive." Booth said, at the same time as Harris.

"There's a Golden Hive creek 2 miles North East of here, I think that's the one."

The others turned to look at Aaron who shrugged, "I'm just hear to make sure rules are followed."

Booth nodded at the group decision already made in his mind, and turning he headed off North East with a simple, "Let's go."

* * *

Brennan had led her group to the sight of the first riddle task. Kent had been the one to solve the riddle, the answer being a rattlesnake. Brennan had compared the answer to the surrounding area, and had recalled a hikers trail called Rattler Pass, about 1.3 miles East of base camp. They had set off before Booths team had, gaining a head start she knew they would have to fight to keep.

They arrived at the site almost a half hour later, to find that they had been correct. Before them was a type of rope bridge stretched between two large trees about fifteen feet apart, like monkey bars at a play ground. From one tree hung a rope latter, that was obviously meant to be scaled, after which the person would cross to the other tree where there was a makeshift shelf, upon which sat the next riddle.

Brennan examined her group trying to determine who would have ability to perform the task, logic telling her that if the hardest tasks where later on she shouldn't be the on to do it. The task wasn't so hard, and the rope bridge wasn't so high up that a fall would severely injure anybody. She was debating between Hannah and Sully. Hannah because she showed markers that were consistent with a more than health upper arm workout, and told of training I wither gymnastics or perhaps swimming, and Sully because she wasn't sure how badly Booth had injured him, and didn't want him to have to complete too difficult a task.

Surprisingly Hannah spoke up. "I can do it. I used to be a gymnast. I still work out at my old gym all the time."

Brennan smile, "Perfect. If you're sure I think it would be for the best."

Hannah nodded, and stripped off her shirt, revealing her bathing suite, before heading to the rope latter.

Brennan was very impressed with the younger woman. She had excellent control of her upper body and managed to complete the task without dropping once.

"Very good, Hannah." Brennan complimented her as she handed Brennan the card. Feeling much more optimistic Brennan opened the next card and read, "No point in wasting any time, Ever after you will find, the rhymes grow more entangled like the Vine, at the cross roads lies what's next, hurry if you'll be the best."

Brennan studied the note before passing it around, this one more complex than the last. The note came back to her, and they all remained silent looking to her.

"All right lets look at the anomalies. The words 'north,' 'ever,' and 'Vine' are the only ones capitalized. Why?" Brennan asked out loud.

"Their special?' Hannah replied.

Brennan smiled hoping to encourage more productive thoughts.

"A lot of times riddles will capitalize words with the intention for the reader to focus only on the letter."

"Good!" Brennan nodded to Jerald. "The gives us N, E and V. Possible meanings?"

There was silence so Brennan studied the riddle a bit more. The N and the E were at the left side of the letter while V was at the right indicating some difference, which meant she should focus only on N and E.

"No point…." Brennan mumbled before it clicked. "N and E! North and East. It's a direction." Brennan said looking up at the group, who nodded their understanding.

"Then what does V stand for?" Sully asked looking over her shoulder.

'I don't think we are to look at it the same because it is separate from the other letters. But we have crossroads, so obviously it has something to do with the location." Brennan explained.

"Was there anywhere on the map that had the word 'Vine' in it's name?" Kent asked.

Brennan smiled broadly. "I got it."

* * *

Booth clapped Tom on the back as he handed over the envelope with the first key. Tom had proven to be very good at finding things underwater. The envelope had been sealed in a watertight baggie with the key and placed beneath the small fall at the creek. It had only taken Tom fifteen minutes to discover the cranny where the bag had been secured.

They had figured out the second and third riddle and were on the way to the next when Sam strode up to him with a smile.

"How you been, Booth?" She asked pleasantly.

"I've been alright, Sammie. How about you? Everything okay with Jer?" Booth asked hoping to avoid any questions about him and Bones.

Surprisingly her smile faltered a bit, but she answered quickly, "Things are going pretty well actually. I'm not really looking forward to getting back."

"No?" Booth asked again surprised, Sam was very dedicated to her work, an excellent agent.

"Ever feel that if you move from precisely where you are, where you have been, you'll find that there is no where else to stand, and all that's left is for you to fall?"

Booth looked down at the woman, and slowed his pace noticing her reddened cheeks. He wasn't sure what she was talking about, or what she was up to. They had had a good couple of conversations. She and Jerald were some of the few people from work he felt comfortable going out to grab a drink with, but they didn't do it often. He really didn't know much about her, no more than she knew of him. At least he thought so.

Suddenly he remembered that she had ridden back with Bones the day they had been paint ball gunning. Exactly what had they been talking about?

Sam wasn't going to wait for him to rely apparently, "I think I'm there."

"Um, where?" Booth asked distinctly uncomfortable with the conversation. Sam wasn't looking at him, which made him believe that she really was speaking of herself, but her words had hit so close to home that he suspected otherwise.

"I'm sorry I'm just contemplative today, I guess." She was silent for a moment but then, "But do you know what I mean? Have you ever felt that?"

Booth was silent again; nowhere near admitting to her that he knew exactly what she meant.

Again, she didn't wait for a reply, "It's just that I find myself there now, and jumping looks better and better." Sam said looking at him for the first time. He saw sadness in her eyes that told him the words were true for her, but also a gleam that told him they were not for her alone. A gleam that he could only describe as Angela-esque, and he was sure it was that gleam that made him ask, "What about the falling?"

Sam smiled a bit sadly and looked away from him, "I think… I think it will be better than standing still. At least I hope so."

"If it's not?" Booth asked unable to stop himself. He felt stuck, unable to move afraid if he did that the weight he carried would crush anyone standing too near him.

"At least it's better than standing still, right? At least I'd be in motion; I'd be going somewhere. People aren't meant to stand still for to long. That's what it's all about, isn't it? Adaptation, evolution, redemption, salvation, there all about moving forward from where we are."

Booth was silent at this, absorbing it all. Hating that he understood, hating that he knew she was right. Hating that he was still so afraid of leaving his place, but realizing with clarity brought on by his turmoil that morning, that at the very least it was time to examine the weights, to examine his cuts. If he stopped the bleeding then maybe, just maybe he could have the strength to stop the ones he was crushing from jumping alone.

* * *

Brennan cheered on Sully with the others, even though he probably couldn't hear them. They had managed to get to more key, and were working on their fourth. They were almost five hours into the race, and had stopped for lunch at base camp, their latest riddle having led them back to the dock. Brennan had solved this one fairly quickly it had read, 'How long before you run out of air? Follow my leash and we'll see what you can bare. On the belly I do lie, long past the point where land doth die.'

When they arrived at the pier they saw the rope attached to the end post that lead back underneath the pier. Brennan had immediately picked Sully, seeing that he had been describing his diving experiences moments before at lunch. He'd agreed happily. He'd been under for near a minute though.

Another thirty seconds went by and everyone stopped their cheering as they watched the water line for him to break the surface. They all jumped as Sully shook water behind off on them having come up behind them, a huge smile on his face.

Brennan didn't stop Kent from hitting his arm, even though it probably hurt more than the same wince he let out showed.

After reading the riddle they began to head northwest for a rock-climbing base called Eagle's Landing, Brennan leading the way. They'd been skeptical about following her at first but Jerald had broken the tension when he'd jokingly commented, "Careful, we could ask Sweets for sure, but I don't think you want to be tackled by that one."

Brennan had smiled gratefully at the older man, who nodded in return, before joining the others in following her to their locations. Nobody had given her trouble since then. Especially when she had craved a makeshift weighted spear to help Kent with his task.

They had a good two-mile, up hill hike to Eagles Landing, so she made sure of everyone's water supply before heading off. She led the way, setting a quick but comfortable pace. Brennan had been greatly surprised at how silent Sweets had been. She'd been sure he would want to ask her some questions, but he had kept his distance, making her wonder what he and Booth had discussed the night before.

_You thought too soon, Brennan. _She thought as she saw caught sight of a figure catching up to her, leaving behind the group the maintained a steady distance, allowing her some space.

Brennan shifted slightly to the left so she could get a better glimpse of him. She was pleasantly surprised to see it was Jerald and not Sweets who was joining her.

She nodded her greeting, having noticed that he was a man of few words. It wasn't that he was shy; he just held back things that were unimportant, that could be conveyed without speaking. It made his actions seem more meaningful, deeper than an average person, and it made his words more valuable.

He nodded back, and simple walked with her for a distance. Brennan enjoyed his silent company, though she felt a twinge that was a mix of sadness and guilt as she remembered Sam's story. It made her feel sorrowful as she stood next to a man who had stood by his partner through everything, refusing to leave no matter how hard Sam had pushed.

Brennan wondered if she and Booth would end up like that. She wondered if Booth would choose to never leave, a part of her felt a rush of joy at the thought. But she squished it, letting herself drown in the sorrow the other part of her felt. She would hate to see Booth this silent. This still. This accepting. They way he would be if she stayed. It was as though he had held back so much of himself for Sam that he'd succumbed to the silence in every aspect of his life. She wanted so much more for Booth.

Watching Jerald move beside her Brennan felt a flash of anger for Sam. Why hadn't she left him? Why hadn't she acted? Done something that would have made him leave, there had to have been something that could have made him leave.

But he had stayed? Why had he stayed? Why hadn't he acted? It was so frustrating. If she understood Sam's story than they had almost had something together. But neither had acted, and neither had left. What did that do but drain the both of them? What would have happened if they had just crossed the line? Would one have run? Would they both have stayed?

"You work with bones right?" Jerald asked breaking the silence.

"Yes." Brennan said somewhat started.

"You can read things, indicators, from each bones right?"

"Yes."

"You said you could tell things about people from the way they walk, and move, even though you can't see their skeleton." Jerald said as though he was trying to put something together.

"That's correct." Brennan answered, wondering what he was getting at.

"But you need to see the actual bones to be able to piece everything together right?"

"Yes." Brennan replied, for once not going into the technicalities.

Jerald was silent for a moment just nodding. "You don't really deal with all the flesh, and organs then right?"

"It's not my specialty, no." Brennan was starting feel like she was back at school with her favorite professor, and older man who had never handed them anything, but lead them to grabbing their own conclusions.

"Strange isn't it? The way life mimics itself?"

"I don't know what that means." Brennan said, noticing her voice was somewhat strained.

"It's just that you and Booth, your relationship, is kind of like a body. Flesh and bones, you know?" Jerald said, look at her for the first time. "The bones build a foundation that supports and allows for the flesh to be something, and the flesh gives the bones meaning, a purpose. Together they makes a competent whole, apart they serve no purpose other than to tell a story of the past. And while whole, both carry indicators of what they have been, those indicators can't be read unless examined individually, until compared. Flesh has to be repaired for the bones to be maintained, and bones have to heal to keep the flesh intact. Each has to be healthy alone to function as a whole."

Brennan was silent at the end of this speech. She understood what he was saying, but she didn't want to think on it. She didn't want to know how he knew, why he was sharing this with her. Why he was making hear this?

"Dr. Brennan that's it!" Hannah cried from behind them pointing to the obstacle ahead. They had arrived. Everyone rushed forward, leaving Brennan and Jerald standing still facing each other.

"Do you regret that she pushed you way as far as she did?" Brennan asked desperately, knowing he would understand that she was referring to Sam.

"When she looked happy, no. I was glad for it. Glad that she was brave enough to find happiness."

"But?" Brennan asked as he fell silent, biting his lip.

"We were at the same place you know? But neither of would move, to afraid it would shatter everything and we'd never have a place to stand again. I was so busy trying to figure out how to stand with all the weight I was carrying that I didn't realize I had pushed her to the edge of our standing space. I pushed her so far, that she had no choice but to step back with me and my weight or fall. I don't blame her for falling. She had weight too, and it carried her over."

Jerald smiled sadly at her, "The only thing I regret Dr. Brennan is that I was to heavy, I was to weighted to the ground to fall with her."

Brennan shared his gaze for a moment longer. Jerald looked ahead to the next task, "I think I'll get this one if you don't mind, Dr. Brennan?" Jerald asked and walked ahead at her nod.

There was one possible move that Jerald hadn't mentioned that latched onto her mind and was refusing to let go. What would have happened if she had been strong enough to pull him into falling with her? If he were too heavy on his own, then a true partner would bring him with her so they could land together. Would she?

Was leaving him and giving him more space the best thing for him after all? Was it better to share space with crowed weight- both of their weight- that caused a space, a line, between them better in the end, one stuck in place fever, and the other forever on the move, both endlessly alone?

Brennan pushed back the thoughts bombarding her mind calling on her ounce of control within her to compartmentalize. And when that failed, she settled for just stuffing the information aside, and striding forward to meet her group. This was the last key and riddle, the one that would take them to the final task.

She could hold off until then. She could wait before deciding if she needed to reassess her conclusions, or if she was already to close to the edge to come back. Flesh and bone, Jerald had called them, each strong on its own to be strong enough to allow for the other.

If they bones failed what chance did the flesh have? If the flesh was separated from the bone what would be the purpose of the bone, besides giving answers recieved far too late?


	23. Working With the Break

Hey everyone thanks for your impatience! It really pushed me to get to it! Schools over, and I promised an update on thursday and believe me I've been working on this since thursday. I have spent hours staring at my computer trying to come up with something. It wasn't going to well, but now finally its here!

Thanks to everyone who is sticking with me in this, if I haven't responded to your reviews, I'm sorry! I'll try better!

Things will be moving along much more quickly now, within the story and with the updates, so here we go!

Let me know what you think!

* * *

Booth and his team arrived at the final site at the same time as the other team. Booth was genuinely surprised to see her there. He hadn't really thought her capable of sorting through riddles, as literal as she was. _Always a surprise, _Booth acknowledged to himself. They arrived at the opposite end of the clearing though, between them stood what looked to be the sixth task. Aaron, pushed ahead of the group, and across the way Booth saw Sweets do the same.

Set up between him and Bones was a very large puddle of mud, two large men, each standing on a log, in front of them rested six boxes, Booth couldn't see what laid behind them.

"Congratulations!" Aaron shouted as everyone drew closer to the center, eyeing the spectacle wearily. "I don't think we've ever had the teams get here at the same time. Usually one team has to wait for the other to come before completing this task." Aaron smiled and turned to Sweets. "Everything go smoothly?"

"Very much so." Sweets said. Booth didn't like how contemplative the boy looked. Booth looked to Bones instead and decided he like her look even worse. He had seen that look to many times. It was the look she got when, after having meticulously studied the Bones, and gone over all the facts, she'd finally gotten the answer. She had found the missing piece that was going make someone pay for his or her crimes. Booth had always felt a surge of pride when he saw that look, accompanied by a feeling of justification, of satisfaction, and not a small amount of lust.

But not today, today the look scared the shit out of him, because it was directed at him. He was going to pay.

For what though? Had she finally accepted the fact that it was his fault that Zack had turned out the way he did, did she finally realize that he had used her as a means to purify himself? Was she willing to finally admit that she was still upset about his fake death? Was it because he'd beaten up Sully? Was it because of their argument earlier, when he had doubted her ability?

That had to be it. She would be pissed about him doubting her capabilities more than anything else on the list, he was sure of that. But what did that mean for them? How did he fix it? Would she want him to? Did this mean she was still going to have him end their partnership, or did it mean that she would just do it?

Why did everything have to be so hard?

"Well, since you are all here at the same time I'm going to explain the rules to everyone. We always wait for both teams to get here before allowing them to go at the final event. I assume that your team has located all six keys Dr. Brennan?" Aaron asked, and Bones nodded, still focused on Booth. What had happened to make her so focused on him when for the past week she had been avoiding him?

"First things first, who will be completing this task?" Aaron asked. Booth stepped forward and almost groaned as Bones did the same. He should have known that she would have saved herself for the last task; she wouldn't trust any of the others to take on the hardest task.

"Perfect, now Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, pay close attention. The first part of the task is simple. You each have six keys which you may hand over to Dr. Sweets who will string them for you." Booth and Bones did so. "Of the six keys only three work. There are six boxes, three for each; you must find which key opens which box. You will have to do so with your hands cuffed. Each box contains items for you. One box holds the knife that will cut your bonds free, once you have freed yourself you must dawn the other contains of the box. After which you will be handed a staff, by United We Stand's own mud staff fighting legends, Marc and Brody."

"Your jobs will be to get past Marc and Brody by knocking them off the logs. If you are knocked off than you are allowed to get up and keep trying. After you get past you must run the end of the log, to those blue barrels. They are filled with ice water, you must pull the flags from the bottom, and once you have the flags the task is complete. Since you are both here at the same time, the first person wins."

Aaron nodded to Sweets who pulled out to pairs of handcuffs.

Booth groaned as he made his way over to the red markers, Brennan following closely behind. He stripped off his shirt not wanting it to get muddy, and waited as yet again Bones tormented him- and every other male present- by striping down to her brown and teal bathing suite, thankfully keeping her shorts. She was tying her hair up in her no nonsense ponytail, completely oblivious to the drooling agents. He'd shoot them later.

The groups crowded around them giving words of advice, and some shouting good-natured jeers, until Sweets and Aaron started to back everyone up. Booth glanced up at Marc and Brody, and maneuvered himself to the left seeing that Brody was the larger of the too. He would have asked Bones if she wanted the right or the left but he knew she'd choose the bigger guy just to prove a point.

Booth really didn't want to go through with this, it wasn't that he didn't think he could do it, he already had it set out in his mind, he just wanted the day to be done so he could speak with Bones. They hadn't had a chance to talk since there fight the night before, and it looked like she had something on her mind. His own mind was filled with thins he wanted to say, needed to say. Maybe the whole thing could be cleared between them tonight. Sam words filled his mind, mixing with the nagging voice that had been pestering him all day long.

They needed to end this game. They needed to talk, really talk. He was going to make her talk, make her confront the issues.

Looking over at Bones he tried to get her attention but she was focused on the task ahead. "Bones?"

"Not now Booth," was her only reply. Sweets and Aaron were approaching them again.

"Do you have any question?" Aaron asked reaching for something in his pocket, Sweets copying the move. Aaron went to stand behind Bones, and Sweets came over to Booth on the left.

Booth let out a long groan as Sweets removed the object from his pocket. "Do you even know how to use those?" Booth asked as motioned for Booth to put his hands behind his back. Apparently Sweets did, Booth mused as the cool steel of the handcuffs locked around his wrists. Booth wondered bitterly if he could borrow them later to tie Bones down for the conversation she would most definitely not want to have.

"On my signal…." Aaron cried from his spot with the group ten feet away. Brennan tensed preparing herself for the next few minutes. She knew what she was doing; it was just a matter of actually doing it. Booth had taken Brody on the right, leaving her with Marc, the smaller, less balanced of the two men from what she could tell. She hadn't complained though. It would be best for Booth to rid his obvious agitation on someone who stood half a chance, and Brody looked large enough to stand.

He deserved to be knocked around quite a bit after he had unreasonably lost his temper with Sully. She was not his to protect. They were partners the protected each other when danger presented itself not when they were angry on each other's behalf!

_Then why did you attack his brother at the bar? _Brennan silenced her wayward thoughts. That had been something completely different.

Beside that wasn't his only reason for needing a few hits, his surprise at seeing her arrive at the same time was insulting. She was a best selling novelist she knew something about literature and plays on words, she could handle a few riddles, and she could certainly lead a team without him.

He was done waiting, she could tell that by looking at him as they arrived. He was tense, and he had that look in his eye, the one he gave to suspects when he was fed up with their games, tired of waiting, and was determined to have the truth. She ignored his attempt to gain her attention as they were handcuffed. She didn't want to have this conversation, not yet, not when Jerald's words were echoing through her head. She had to get away, to think it through? Was she making the right choice? Was her plan the best thing for Booth? She knew it wasn't for her, but it wasn't about her. Not this time.

"Go!" Aaron cried, taking Brennan by surprise.

Turning her thoughts to the immediate present Brennan forced herself through the steps. She rocked forward on her toes before crouching and rocking onto her back, sliding her hands down around her butt. Throwing herself forward she tucked her knees to her chin and lifted her feet from the ground, pulling her cuffed hands down, around and up. Groaning at the effort Brennan pushed her self up, standing a bit dizzily.

A quick glance told her Booth had done the same, not sparing another moment she raced towards the boxes grabbing the key ring from the top of the first box. She started the key testing process, having decided to use the keys in order until one opened the box, then repeating the process, but skipping the previously successful key.

She got the first box opened on her third attempt. The boxed contained a boxing helmet, which she determined was for protection against the next stage of the task. Booth had opened his box on the second attempt, so Brennan hastened to the second box without putting on the helmet, it would be easier to do once her hands weren't cuffed. The second box she opened on her second attempt, while Booth still fumbled with his, she saw it contained guard braces for her arms.

Moving to the next box Brennan fumbled clumsily with the keys until the fifth key unlocked the box, and she grabbed the key inside. Putting the key in her mouth, Brennan twisted her wrists up try and unlock the key. The angle made it almost impossible for her to get the key inserted. After a full minute of trying she looked to see if Booth was having any success.

He was going at his wrists with the key without success too. Sighing in frustration, and trying to ignore the cheering from her team Brennan, went back to work. Booth was the one to break.

"Bones, I think we're supposed to call a truce." Brennan looked up to see that he'd taken the key out of his mouth and had quit his attempt to release himself.

Brennan followed suite, "What makes you say that?"

"Aaron said earlier that they always make the teams wait on the other before attempting this task. Maybe because its impossible to do without aid."Booth said reasonably.

Brennan thought it over, "The objective today was to learn to seek outside sources for help." Brennan played with the possibility that he was trying to trick her before shoving it aside. "Half way?" She called wearily.

Booth didn't answer just made his way over, and waited for her.

"Whose first?" Brennan ask as she approached him. Booth sighed and held out his hands, Brennan gave him her key, and he set to work on her wrists, in a few seconds she was free. She thought for a second of leaving him there but she tossed the idea quickly. It wouldn't be fair.

Taking his key she quickly set to work.

"Bones, we really need to talk." Booth said as the lock sprang free.

'Not now Booth." Brennan answered. She avoided his next comment by dashing off towards her boxes where she dawned the sparring gear, and headed towards the log. It was a tree log, maybe fifteen feet in diameter, maybe two, two and a half feet wide. Brennan jumped onto the log, and quickly noted that the biggest challenge was the fact that Booth's log was so very close to hers, their sparring could very well interfere with her own. Walking forward, Brennan made sure she was balanced properly, and then headed for Marc. He had stood silently since they entered the clearing. Brennan thought it might be an intimidation tactic, but decided she really didn't care. She was beginning to realize that she didn't like men who spoke too much. They ended up saying things that made you hope and believe, before undoubtedly saying things that crushed you.

Marc had grabbed two staffs with which they were to spar before the game had started. Now he threw the staff towards her, and from the corner of her eye she saw Brody do the same to Booth. Catching the staff, Brennan noted that it wasn't balanced particularly well, and that it was an odd length for a staff, seemingly half a foot longer, and about three-quarter inches wider.

Adjusting her stance accordingly Brennan began her assault, forcing Marc to go on the defense. First rule, attack or be attacked. Keep attacking or get attacked. Defense is as pointless as standing still, it'll get you exactly where you are, where you were before the attack. Offensive gets you somewhere. Offense works towards some further goal.

Brennan had learned that from her first martial arts instructor in college. She had taken that to heart with more than fighting in her life.

Booth knew that rule to though, and knew he wouldn't let himself be attacked here. Marc proved to be extremely adept with the staff. His blocks were quick and well executed, and it seemed that he played with a strategy. His threw his strength into the blocks jarring her each time. Hoping to provoke her into an opening, where he could gain the advantage.

It proved very difficult to work the attack however, when almost every blow had to be recalculated because it was either going to blocked or offset by one of Booths. Brennan noticed after the first two minutes that Brody and Marc weren't getting entangled. They were working together in this. She took the barest second, careful not to let Marc take control, to study their movements. Almost like a dance, they worked off each other, adjusting calmly and with ease.

"Booth?" Brennan called catching on.

"Yeah Bone?" Booth asked as he dodged a blow from Brody before landing a blow on his shoulder.

"I think this is another truce task." Brennan replied swing the staff around grunting when Marc blocked her again with jarring force.

"I agree." Booth said as his next hit got tangled with hers.

Brennan risked a look at Booth who nodded, and stepped forward, Brennan allowed his move stepping back to the left to give him room.

She began her assault as soon as Booth had reengaged his, this time focusing on al three men, and their movements. She moved with Booth allowing her to conduct a more effective assault.

"Down Bones." Booth warned as he swung his staff out and around, using the momentum to land a harsh blow, causing Brody to step back.

Brennan ducked using the opportunity to come up and under her opponents guard, forcing him to lose one hand on his weapon.

"Left Booth!" Brennan warded, not waiting to see if he listened before, landing a quick succession of blows focusing on his midsection.

Brennan met Booths gaze and nodded briefly knowing what to do. She rushed Marc careful to keep her balance, allowing for Booth to have the room needed to make Brody back away. Timing her rush Brennan only needed to land one more blow, causing Marc to stagger, his staff hand flailing widely for a moment. That was a Booth needed as Booth drove Brody back, causing him to wobble, and bump into Marc. It was enough to send them both sailing.

"Know what's funny?" Booth asked as they stood still panting for a moment.

"What?" Brennan asked pulling her helmet off.

"I always worried that if things got bad between us, we wouldn't be able to work together anymore. But it doesn't seem to be a problem huh?"

"No I guess not. When did you think about things going bad?" Brennan asked noting the odd feeling that they were the only two there. Even though she knew perfectly well the others stood watching them, their cheers falling silent as they watched in confusion.

"Come on, you never worried that something might ruin our partnership?"

Brennan looked up at him, noting that Marc and Brody were also watching with interest. She ignored them and thought of all the times that she had panicked about their partnership failing. Religion hadn't been enough, morals hadn't either, and neither had their near death experiences, nor their losses.

She had always imagined, though she would never ever admit to it, that they only way their partnership would fail was if they were involved romantically. Now here they stood, their partnership falling apart, because of her plans, because his promises and teasing words, and lines were getting in the way.

"I've thought about it, worried it might happen," Brennan admitted before turning away, "someday, eventually. Everything happens eventually right?" Brennan didn't wait for his reply before breaking into a sprint and heading towards the ice barrels where she could end this pointless contest

She felt more than heard Booth gaining on her. Maybe they should talk, she should figure out what made him decide it was time to talk, it would help her understand perhaps.

Reaching the barrel Brennan conceded to the inevitable, she would speak with Booth later, taking a deep breath and bracing herself, Brennan plunged head first into the freezing water, hoping it wouldn't shock her system beyond endurance.


	24. What to say?

Okay sorry about the delay, a surprise visit from family set me back a bit. But I'm back on track, look for another chapter later today!

I'm off to reply to all your wonderful amazing reviews!

* * *

Booth followed at the back of the group as they made their way back to base camp for dinner. He ignored it after making sure that Bones wasn't the target. He wasn't happy with the slight blue tinge of her lips from the dip in the ice water they just had. But after she had put her shirt back on he hadn't said anything knowing it would make her mad.

He couldn't get her words from earlier out of his head. He remembered saying those things that she had just thrown back at him. He hadn't meant to say them. All those words, the someday's and eventually's, they were mistakes. Slips he had made over the years. He knew them to be his moments of weakness, of failure. They were a clear violation of his rules regarding Bones.

But he _had _said them, and they were true, even if he hadn't meant to say them out loud. Booth had feared that Bones would see through his words and realize what he really meant. What he was really promising. That _he_ wanted a someday with her more than anything in the world, but that he was afraid that she wasn't ready. More than that was the fact that he was absolutely positive that she deserved more. Still he held a secret hope that someday she would feel the same.

Booth thought that his words to her were forgotten. She had never mention them before, never replied to them, and never seemed particularly impressed with them. Apparently he was wrong about that too though. The bitterness with which she spoke told him that she had taken his words to heart. She had listened to him, had thought about them, and come up with god knew what conclusion in that genius head of hers.

What had she thought he'd meant when he said those things to her? If she hadn't immediately forgotten his words, and she hadn't understood the real meaning behind them, than what did she think? She couldn't really believe that he had meant that eventually he would leave, and eventually their partnership would end.

What would he say to her when they finally had the chance to talk? Did he even want her to change her mind? His thoughts from that morning rose again. Could he really continue to use her as a means to cleanse his soul know that he knew that was what he was doing? Perhaps letting her push him away was the best thing for her.

No. He wouldn't be able to do it. He promised he would never leave her and he never would. He would let her leave him, if that was what she wanted. He could let her go. But he wouldn't leave. Of all the terrible things he'd done in his life he knew that leaving Bones would be the one thing that he would never be able to absolve himself of.

Sam's words joined his thoughts. He was afraid of taking the next step. He was safe where he was, he had everything balanced, everything in control. It hadn't been easy to juggle everything so that he could manage the weight. If he moved from where he was it would all come crashing down. It wasn't that he was afraid of the fall, he was afraid of wrecking everything that counted on him to hold them. What would happen if he let go of the guilt he felt, the fear he tried to keep at bay? If he let them loose he wasn't sure he'd be strong enough to be there for his son, to continue the work he and Bones did together.

Still what Sam said had given him some insight to what Bones might be feeling, another piece of the puzzle. As Sam had moved forward, so would Bones. Sam had tired of waiting on someone who was too afraid to move, so she had chanced the fall by herself.

Did she want him to stop her? Did she want him to let her go? Did she want him to go with her? Was she trying to push him over the edge to fall on his own? He had a puzzle piece or two. He had something he could go on, and he would ask her as soon as they were alone.

Brennan knew the second she was done with dinner that Booth would drag her back to their campsite and demand their talk. She found herself lingering over her food. What would she say to him?

Too soon she ran out of time to linger. Everyone was heading back to their campsites before their therapy sessions. Throwing away her plastic plate, Brennan knew that it was unavoidable now; they were going to have to talk.

"Could everyone wait just a second?" Sweets called as soon as everyone was done cleaning up. "I know were all tired but I need everyone do something before our sessions tonight. I need everyone to go back to his or her campsites and use this time to write a letter to your partner. Write anything you want. Tell them about your week here, or what you think you've accomplished. Tell them about how you feel. Use this as an opportunity to reach out to your partner. If you have a problem you've yet to discuss write down what you're angry about, and what you want to do about it. Write something, and bring the letter for your partner tonight at your session. Don't reveal your letter to your partner before then." Sweets looked around to make sure everyone understood.

No one stayed around long, making their complaints short and to the point they all left to head for their campsites. Brennan was secretly thrilled they were one of the firsts tonight; she and Booth wouldn't have time for their talk yet. She still had time to try and decide what she wanted to say.

Brennan made her way back to their campsite, she knew Booth would be right behind her but she didn't turn around. He didn't try to speak to her, but he made his footsteps heard so she knew where he was. The silence stretched between them and she knew Booth would be itching to start this conversation, but she was prepared to make him wait just a bit longer.

They reach the campsite and both froze for a second, Booth coming to stand at her side. "Bones, we still need to talk."

"I know, but we don't have time yet. We need to write these letters and then go to therapy, we only have half an hour. Let's wait until we get back." Brennan could see he was about to argue and laid down her trump card. "If we wait until we're back we'll have all night to figure things out. If we start now we'll have to stop and go to therapy where Sweets will study us, and prod until we tell him what ever it is we say." Brennan didn't look up at him while he spoke but she knew she'd won.

Booth sighed, went to the tent and came back with two journals. He kept one and threw the other towards her. Taking the pen she had attached to the folds, Brennan sunk to the ground, and leaned up against the log.

"Don't you think you should get out of your wet clothes Bones?" Booth said, and Brennan could tell he was trying to be careful, not wanting to push her. Brennan decided to give in on this since she'd won earlier. She could make him happy in this at least. Rising, Brennan grabbed her bag and dove into the tent, sealing the flap behind her. She changed quickly before heading back out to her notebook.

Looking down on the blank page Brennan tried to think of what to write, what she should write. It really shouldn't be difficult. She was a best selling novelist, she could write exceedingly well. This small letter should be no trouble, and yet she continued to stare at the blank page.

She'd written notes to Booth over their years of partnership, but she'd only ever written him one letter. Brennan thought of the dirt smeared, slightly burnt note she had tucked away in an old shoe, that she carried with her, hidden away in the false bottom of her carry case, along with a few pictures, a smurf and a pig.

She'd bet anything that Booth too had a false bottom on his suite case, and would also bet that he carried a gun there. He hadn't carried a picture of Parker since he'd been kidnapped two years back. Looking up at her partner, Brennan saw that he was busy scrawling something across his page, as he sat across their fire pit. How many nights had they sat so, working diligently on the paper work that came with the job? Usually he was the one who sat staring into space while she attacked the paper work.

What was it Sweets had instructed? _Write anything you want. _What did she want? When she was a child she wanted what her parents had. She had never been one to dream of white knights, and prince charming, but she had evidence that strong connection could be made and held. She had wanted that once. When her parents had left, she had wanted them back. She had wanted them to come home, and say how it was all a mistake. She'd been certain that they were dead; because she couldn't believe there was any way for them to just leave. She had wanted to take back her words to Russ before he left. She wanted to come down stairs and pretend his efforts to make Christmas happen were appreciated. She wanted to pick up the phone every time Russ called.

In foster care she what she wanted became a joke. Wanted was a word foster kids didn't say out loud because of its pointlessness. It turned to needs, another word not said out loud but sought silently and diligently by themselves. There were very few basic human needs. The rest were wants. When in college she had wanted a purpose, something she could direct everything she had held back toward.

But what about now, what did she want now?

_Tell them about your week here, or what you think you've accomplished. Tell them about how you feel._ Brennan thought back through the past week. She had begun only wanting to know about Booth. To fix the awkwardness between them, their dynamic had changed; they'd both been hiding from each other, but not willing to run, but not willing to stay in the open.

She still felt lost.

_Use this as an opportunity to reach out to your partner. If you have a problem you've yet to discuss write down what you're angry about, and what you want to do about it. _She was running out of time to write something. She'd never left a question blank on a test, never not had a means to get an answer. Why didn't she have anything to put down know.

_Why did Booth have so much to say? Why did he suddenly demand that they talk? _Brennan sat up suddenly, as the thought struck her. What had happened that made Booth want to talk. It wasn't finding out that she was trying to end their partnership, it wasn't what Sully had told him, and it wasn't their argument the night before.

Booth questioned a suspect when they had something. He disliked having to go to the suspects without having some answers. He hated going into anything blind. He could and would if he had to, but he worked with her because she could give answers. She got the answers because she wasn't afraid to start without them. Booth never asked a question he didn't have at least an idea of what the answer would be. She was the one who asked the questions that seemed impossible to answer. But she found the answers from the bones, and the facts. Booth used her answers to ask the questions. The same would apply now.

He had an answer. He thought he had _her_ answer, or at least enough pieces to ask the right questions to get the confession.

Brennan stared down at her paper she had just over five minutes before they needed to leave for therapy. She felt anger rise within her. He was treating her like a suspect he needed to have victory over. And while it was true that she had secrets that she was holding out on him, he had no right to detain her until he felt like questioning her.

She knew what to put on her paper.

"I find it hard to believe that on our second to last day here you two have nothing to say." Sweets said as he shifted on the log across form the couple. "What about today? Did you learn anything from the activities today?"

Sweets was fed up, seriously at the end of his rope. He needed a vacation or something. No, he needed the two people in front of him wake up. He needed them to face what they were both hiding from. He was fed up by their successful ignorance. He would kill to have a tenth of the connection they had with somebody.

"You know what? This is fine if you want to play that way." Sweets said trying again. "I find it extremely weird that you have both come to me separately to seek my advice yet neither one of you is willing to talk now! Nobody wants to say what happened earlier during the task. No one wants to talk about anything with each other but its okay to try and plot against each other to "fix" your problems. You know what fine! Go! "Fix" your problems. You've both obviously had a lot of success with it so far. Hey at least you two haven't come to physical violence. Oh wait! Look at Agent Sullivan's face!

"You know it's been almost two years, _two years_, since I've met you guys and I have to say I don't know what's happened." Sweets stood up unable to sit any longer. Every other team showed some progress, everyone else had made the attempt, but these two. These two who truly had something were purposefully screwing things up!

"No. I do know what happened. I called in our second meeting. You two were working the case about the organic grocer and I gave you a personality quiz, if you'll recall. I said it then, before I had even evaluated the tests. I said it. I don't know why I let go of it. Do you remember what I said Agent Booth? Dr. Brennan?" Sweets paused for a moment, and the sight of them sitting in stunned, perplexed silence drove him forward. "'Now let the anger lead you to the fear. You can't be whole, you can't do your job to its fullest, unless you get in touch with that fear you feel.

"That's what I said. I said it and you shot it down, Agent Booth, and you brushed it off Dr. Brennan, and all this time I thought maybe I was wrong. Maybe there was no fear, because, hey, you're Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth. Nothing stops you two, no one is as brave because nobody has seen quite as much, and no one has survived what you have had to survive.

But you know what? I was wrong. No, I was right, and then I was wrong. I was wrong to doubt myself." Sweets turned back to the partners before him. He'd once held such envy for them. He had been swept away by the passion they'd brought by their work. Because it wasn't a job for them, it wasn't a career. It was a mission. He had been spellbound by the energy that pulsed between the two. Not just the sexual tension, but their unwavering, unashamed, unfaltering dedication for those who couldn't fight for themselves.

This. What they were now it was a shadow of what they were a joke. What really killed Sweets was what that they had a choice, they could go back to what they were but they chose not to.

"You guys aren't brave. You don't let fear you feel anywhere near you. How is that brave? I mean you can face murderers, be buried alive, and go to work the next day, but you can't face this? You can't face each other?" Sweets threw his hands up in defeat, "I don't think I've ever met such cowardly people." Sweets faced them again, breathing heavily. He felt uplifted almost, having gotten everything off of his chest. Booth and Brennan were still sitting in shock at his outburst. Sweets didn't know if he should laugh or cry.

"I'm supposed to get you ready for your assignment tomorrow. You guys are supposed to switch the letters, and then head back to your campsite. Aaron will be there to take you guys to your spots. Everyone is spending the night alone. Aaron and I will be around in the morning to prep you for the final challenge." Sweets waved his hand gesturing for them to leave. They didn't seem to take the hint. "Sessions over for today."

They rose together both looking a bit shell shocked; Sweets couldn't help but feel proud of that. They left the clearing together, once again saying nothing. Sweets only hoped that once they woke from their shock they would be ready to finally face facts.


	25. Incalculable Position

Okay well here's the next chapter! Kind of short, I was going to wait until I had Booth's pov and make it one big chapter but I was convinced to put this out now. So here we go! I'm almost done with Booth so it shouldn't be a long wait!

Oh, the book referenced is Nathaniel Hawthorne's Rappacini's Daughter, which if you havebn't read you should. Hawthorne is amazing!

Thank you thank you thank you to everyone who has reviewed! And to all you who had added this story as a favorite!

Special thanks to Sull Rafter who is a HUGE help to me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or 'Rappaccini's Daughter'!

* * *

Her mother had been a bookkeeper, but she'd gone to college to study literature. Brennan could recall her mother's love for classic literature, for the written word. Christine Brennan had loved how with simple written word people could leave an imprint of themselves behind forever. Something to remain when the individual was gone, much like their bones. A strong reminder that there was a life lived and if studied, the small fractures and indicators, the syntax and diction, gave details of the individual long since passed.

Her mother hadn't graduated from college. Brennan didn't know if the story about her leaving school to travel with her father was even true now, but it was the only one she knew. Her mother held onto her love for literature, while growing up Christine had forced Brennan and Russ to read dozens of different books, either on their own or with her. Russ' favorite had been 'The Count of Monte Cristo' and while Brennan had enjoyed that novel it wasn't her favorite. If her time in the foster care had taught her anything it was that a life spent waiting and hoping was useless and full of disappointment.

She had favored Nathaniel Hawthorne. Max had always been curious about her fascination with the man. Brennan couldn't really explain it either. In most things she sided with her father. He was a man of science, and she understood science from a young age. She found comfort in discovering answers by asking different questions, experimenting with different things. Max had never really like Hawthorne, he said Hawthorne never understood the ways of science and so he picked a battle with it. Trying to make science something evil.

Brennan had never seen it that way though. She'd been fascinated by the balance he created between humanity and science. She didn't feel that he was attacking science at all. She saw Hawthorn attacking mankind. The inability of man balance human nature with nature for want to control everything least man be found wanting. Hawthorne picked at mans inability to allow something to be greater than itself.

For some reason she could not explain, but one she was sure that Sweets would have an opinion on she couldn't stop thinking of Hawthorne and his work. The entire walk back to camp she could recall discussing Rappaccini's Daughter with her mother. She could tell Booth was still either stunned or lost in thought.

"_And yet, strange to say, there came across him a sudden doubt, whether this intense interest on his part were not delusory--whether it were really of so deep and positive a nature as to justify him in now thrusting himself into an incalculable position…."_

"Do you think Sweets was right?" Booth asked as they entered their campsite.

Brennan was silent the remembered quote still ringing in her head. "I don't know Booth." She replied honestly sinking into what had become her spot since this past week here. Not even trying to make herself comfortable against the log Brennan watched as Booth took his seat further down from her.

"I think he is." The emission was whispered so softly Brennan wasn't at first sure she'd heard correctly.

Booth seemed to know that she did hear and gathered a deep breath before continuing more audibly. "We have changed Bones. We can't really deny that."

"Everything changes Booth. We can't help that. It wouldn't be healthy to stay the same. You have to change to survive.

"Yeah, but _we _didn'tchanged, our behavior did. I mean we're still the same people, we've just been acting differently, you know?"

"Acting differently implies a change Booth." Brennan argued, not sure were he was going. The truth was she thought Sweets was right too. They had been acting differently that was what bothered her in the first place. Their relationship had changed for the worst and they weren't doing anything about it.

"We care about the victims. That's always been our thing. No matter what else is happening the victims come first." Booth said, and Brennan could tell he was struggling to find the right words.

"We still care Booth. We just haven't been as connected to the cases." Brennan tried to explain knowing that she too was having a hard time coming up with a way to described how she felt. Her mind seemed stuck on the novel. On the lonely heroine Beatrice, entranced by the new life shown to her by Giovanni, forgets the flower that gives her life.

Brennan knew that anthropology hadn't given her life, but metaphorically speaking she could see the similarities. Life was about meaning and to have meaning one had to have purpose, and since anthropology gave her purpose it gave her meaning, it gave her life. But it hadn't been enough. She needed more, and Booth had given that to her. She had become so wrapped up in her emotions she'd forgotten to care for that which gave her the ability to have life, just as Beatrice had forgotten her flower.

" 'For the first time in my life," murmured she, addressing the shrub, "I had forgotten thee!'" Brennan mumbled, forgetting that Booth was right next to her.

"What?" He asked raising his head.

"Nothing." They sat in silence for a moment longer. Brennan tried to gather her thoughts, she still felt numb.

"Face it Bones. We haven't been us since the fake death thing. And then Zack happened. I know we sort of unofficially decided we would talk about it but I think we need to."

Brennan didn't say anything. She didn't want to talk about it any more.

"Bones? I know you said you forgave me, and I know you can compartmentalize, but come on. I know I hurt you. You need to talk about these thing!"

Brennan wasn't positive why, but for some reason his plea struck a nerve and all the anger cam rushing back, all the more powerful after the numb feeling that had captured her with Sweets' outburst.

"I need to talk about these thing? _I_need to! What about you Booth? Tell me how it really felt when I believed Jared instead of you! Huh? How did that feel? Why don't we poke and prod at that for a while?" Brennan stood and began to pace. "Do you really think I haven't realized that something is off between us? And you know I thought I had it figured out. I thought. I thought if I just made things better, if I fixed things then it would be okay. But I couldn't fix us. And do you know why?" Brennan didn't give him the chance to answer. "I didn't think I knew you well enough to solve our problems, because you never told me about your past."

"I know you though. I really do. And it was my fault really because you did teach me that you have to poke and prod. But dam it Booth, every time I tried you shut me out. And I respected that, even though you poked and prodded at me."

Brennan took a breath and quickly realized she shouldn't have because Booth jumped up and began is own rant.

"Is that what you think? That I don't respect you and that's why I tried learn about you? Because if that's true than I really don't think you do know me. And for that matter, have I ever truly pushed you? I haven't I always given you the time and space you needed to decide on an answer. You have always given me the answers!" Booth had stepped into her path so she was forced to stop her pacing and face him.

"Exactly Booth. I gave you the answers. I let you in!" Brennan felt as though she could honestly strangle him. "Because that's exactly what you said partners do Booth."

"I offered to tell you about my past, twice now, Bones! You didn't want to hear it! And that's not what this is about because you already admitted that you do know me! So lets get to the real issue, huh?" Booth shouted stepping even closer. "You want me tell you how it felt to know that my partner who doesn't at all believe in accepting conjecture, was quick enough to do so when it cam to me? Well, it didn't feel good Bones. But I forgave you because honestly I couldn't blame you!"

Brennan let out a strangled cry of frustration, "That. That right there is why we're doing this. Why can't you accept that you are a good person? Why can't you just let go?" Brennan was truly pissed now. She had let go of her past, she knew she would never forget, and it would always hurt but she had something now that was so much better to hold on to, if he would just let her.

_If she would let herself. _The thought popped into her head but before she could think on it she recalled again the quote from earlier. "_And yet, strange to say, there came across him a sudden doubt, whether this intense interest on his part were not delusory--whether it were really of so deep and positive a nature as to justify him in now thrusting himself into an incalculable position…."_

What was she doing?

Booth flinched at her words and when he spoke his voice was much softer, gruffer. "You more than anyone else should know that something's can't be let go of."

"Yes, and I also know that there are things that need to be let go of!" Brennan shouted. Obviously it was the wrong thing to say be cause Booth's anger rose again.

"What? Like our partnership? I know that you played Sweets, and I know what you asked Sully to do! What ever happened to the upfront honest Dr. Temperance Brennan?"

It was Brennan's turn to flinch. She knew Sweets and Sully would talk to him that had been part of her miserable plan. She need to leave they weren't saying anything productive. They weren't solving anything. They weren't working. She turned and grabbed the letter he had written her, and tossed her own at him. With out another word, she went into the tent to roll up her sleeping bag.

"Nothing to say Bones? Because apparently you have something to say to everyone else." Booth stood outside the tent, and hunched over so that he could see her better. "So what, Bones? You're going to run? This is exactly what Sweets is talking about. This is what I'm talking about. A year ago you would be kicking my ass all over the place for this! Where did you go?"

Brennan fought back the irrational tears that pricked at her eyes at his words. Not because he said them, but because they were true. She was done packing her small overnight kit. Looking out at Booth she saw Aaron move at the edge of their clearance. Standing Brennan moved out of the tent, stepping into Booth's space, like he often invaded hers.

"I know we've changed Booth. There's a simple reason why we've changed, and it's that the Temperance Brennan you're referring to is so exhausted from trying to hold onto a center with a line drawn through it that she doesn't have any fight left in her." Brennan didn't give him a chance to reply, she stepped around him and walk to Aaron explaining that Booth still needed to pack and that it would be best if he took her to her campsite and then came back for Booth. Aaron nodded clearly curious about what he had walked in on, but she fixed him with her best glare and he quickly set of leading the way.

At least Booth was yelling at her. At least he was realizing that she was to blame for part of this mess. She probably should have let him continue. But she would snap if she stayed longer. She wasn't sure what she wanted and she was afraid she would make it all too obvious the real reason she wanted to end there partnership. She didn't want to see his pity at finding that she'd crossed his line. Though her last comment had probably done the job.

As she followed Aaron away from the clearing she couldn't help recall another part from the old story.

_But, with all this intimate familiarity, there was still a reserve in Beatrice's demeanor, so rigidly and invariably sustained, that the idea of infringing it scarcely occurred to his imagination. By all appreciable signs, they loved; they had looked love, with eyes that conveyed the holy secret from the depths of one soul into the depths of the other, as if it were too sacred to be whispered by the way; they had even spoken love, in those gushes of passion when their spirits darted forth in articulated breath, like tongues of long-hidden flame; and yet there had been no seal of lips, no clasp of hands, nor any slightest caress, such as love claims and hallows. He had never touched one of the gleaming ringlets of her hair; her garment--so marked was the physical barrier between them--had never been waved against him by a breeze. On the few occasions when Giovanni had seemed tempted to overstep the limit, Beatrice grew so sad, so stern, and withal wore such a look of desolate separation, shuddering at itself, that not a spoken word was requisite to repel him. At such times, he was startled at the horrible suspicions that rose, monster-like, out of the caverns of his heart, and stared him in the face; his love grew thin and faint as the morning-mist; his doubts alone had substance. But when Beatrice's face brightened again, after the momentary shadow, she was transformed at once from the mysterious, questionable being, whom he had watched with so much awe and horror; she was now the beautiful and unsophisticated girl, whom he felt that his spirit knew with a certainty beyond all other knowledge._

Brennan chuckled bitterly, earning a curious glance from Aaron, as she wondered what Booth would think of her comparing him to a fictional heroine.

* * *

A/N: Yes, Brennan _can_ remember the whole quote! She's is after all an honest to God, dyed in the wool genius!


	26. RANGER

Told you it wouldn't be long! SO here we go Booth's POV. The quotes used are the Ranger Creed.

Oh, and last chapter I said 'Rappaccinni's Daughter' was a novel, but it is in fact a short story, which you can google and read, for all those interested.

Thanks so much for all the feed back!

* * *

Booth couldn't shake Sweets' words from his mind. The entire way back to camp he'd felt numb trying desperately to go over the past months in his mind. He knew they were different, he knew something had changed. He'd known it was it fault.

Then Bones had hit him with her words.

"_I know we've changed Booth. There's a simple reason why we've changed, and it's that the Temperance Brennan you're referring to is so exhausted from trying to hold onto a center with a line drawn through it that she doesn't have any fight left in her._

It seemed that everyone was determined to get the last word in these days. They had been successful in doing so too. The past week seemed to be filled with new revelations that made little to no sense followed by a comment that left him stunned, and confused.

What had she meant by her comment? He didn't feel guilty about his words. He'd meant them, perhaps he hadn't meant to say them so harshly, but the content was true. He needed to take a step back, mentally and physically. He ached to rush after her but he forced himself to stand still as she was lead off into the woods by Aaron. He'd find her later, they weren't exactly trying to hide their path, and it would be simple enough to follow the trail they were leaving.

First, however, he needed to organize his thoughts. _Because that has worked so well for you. _A small voice at the back of his mind taunted. Booth realize that the voice was right, he had been trying to solve things Bones' way since he'd realized that she hadn't been told about his death. Since Zack had betrayed them. He'd tried to back off, allow her the space he knew she wanted tried not to talk about it. To compartmentalize it all since that was what she wanted to do.

This whole week he'd tried to go about this scientifically. In a logical thought process that had ended up leading him nowhere. He had a better way of dealing with things. A method that was his own, one he understood. Booth turned to pack his overnight bag, careful to pack his knife, deciding that it was safe enough to leave the gun he had stashed away in the false bottom of his suitcase.

He then went to the log and sat to wait for Aaron to come and show him his new sleeping arrangements. Sitting there, bag beside him, alone in the woods, he was able to get into the right mind frame. It reminded him of the many trips he'd made as a sniper, done his duty to his country by completing yet another mission. After succeeding in his mission he would make it back to his pick up spot, and wait for helicopter, or car or boat to arrive.

It was always in the quite moment after he'd done his job that he finally allowed himself to think about what he had done. It felt like that now. After all the yelling he and Bones had done, the silence seemed to be a physical thing. The memories put him in mind of his ranger days.

**R**_ecognizing__ that I volunteered as a Ranger, fully knowing the hazards of my chosen profession, I will always endeavor to uphold the prestige, honor, and high esprit de corps of the Rangers._

Booth had recognized from the beginning of his partnership with Bones that he was taking a risk. And he had accepted it, and made the same promise as he had to the rangers that day at Cleo Eller's funeral. He'd finally found someone who was as driven as he was. _I will always endeavor to uphold the prestige, honor, and high epsirt de corps of working with Bones. _Booth hadn't thought about that creed since he'd made it. He had pushed it to the back of his mind, not needing to remind himself because he hadn't forgotten hit. He lived the creed working with her everyday. Until recently. He could see now that their problems had in fact disrupted their work. They were still as successful in solving the crimes but they didn't let the cases touch them like before.

**A**_cknowledging __the fact that a Ranger is a more elite soldier who arrives at the cutting edge of battle by land, sea, or air, I accept the fact that as a Ranger my country expects me to move further, faster, and fight harder than any other soldier._

Booth thought that he'd done so while in the Rangers. But he hadn't known the real meaning of moving further, faster, and fighting harder than anyone else until he had begun to work with Bones. She had pushed him in a way the Ranger training and combat had not. Working as a sniper he had to lock a part of himself away to survive. With Bones you had to give everything to try and make the cut.

He had been captivated by her all or nothing determination and drive. He wanted to be worthy of her acknowledgement, and so he had given everything, not to her but to their cause.

**N**_ever __shall I fail my comrades I will always keep myself mentally alert, physically strong, and morally straight and I will shoulder more than my share of the task whatever it may be, one hundred percent and then some._

He hadn't realized that their was more to them until he had failed her. He knew there was chemistry between them, and not a small amount of lust, but they had acknowledge the other as being a worthy of standing with the other for their cause. When he had realized that a hit had been put out on her, when he'd handed her to Kent, when she had called from New Orleans. All examples of how he'd failed her, and how he needed to be more alert, how he needed to be stronger, how he needed a new definition of morally straight because he new hit was technically wrong to shove a gun in a man's mouth, and it was technically wrong for him to remove evidence that incriminated her of a crime she did not commit. But he knew that he knew he wasn't wrong to have done so.

He had redefined his definition. For Bones he would go one hundred percent and then some.

**G**_allantly __will I show the world that I am a specially selected and well-trained soldier. My courtesy to superior officers, neatness of dress, and care of equipment shall set the example for others to follow._

Bones wasn't one for gallantry, but he had proven himself to her, and together they set an example, perhaps not for the world, but definitely for those who worked around them, for their squints. They respected the law, he respected a high power, and she respected her science. They were well trained for their jobs, and specially selected by the forces in their past.

**E**_nergetically __will I meet the enemies of my country. I shall defeat them on the field of battle for I am better trained and will fight with all my might. Surrender is not a Ranger word. I will never leave a fallen comrade to fall into the hands of the enemy and under no circumstances will I ever embarrass my country._

They had meant every obstacle thrown up against them. They had faced daunting odds, and survived. He wouldn't say they were victorious, because there was still a victim, but they survived. Some times where harder than others, and they had to do damage control by trying to patch themselves up. Like when he'd drawn that line.

Surrender was not a word he liked or used, but it was one he recognized. He saw in Bones' eyes tonight as she had told him their wasn't any fight left in her. He'd drawn the line to protect her. Over time he'd felt that line being washed away, and he hadn't tried to fight it. He just knew he wouldn't be the one to step over it. He had drawn it for a reason, and that was because he was too close to reaching out and taking her. He didn't deserve to have her so he'd had drawn that line. If she wanted to cross- and he was ashamed at the amount of time he spent hoping she would- he still didn't know what he would do.

Would he have allowed her to cross that line? Was he that selfish?

But tonight she had said she was tired of the line. And earlier she said she was tired of someday's and eventually's. Did that mean that she was waiting for _him _to cross the line? Was she waiting for him announce the arrival of someday.

Booth's thoughts were interrupted as Aaron arrived back at the clearing with a greeting. Booth was filled with the same sense of disappointment and dread as he saw Aaron. It was a familiar feeling, one that had consumed him every time the helicopter, car, or boat had come for him. He'd hoped that they would forget him. That they would leave him to his misery because he knew he would never quit. He would never surrender; he would never give up doing his job just because he was tired, just because everyday he felt he lost more of is humanity. But if they forgot him , if they failed to retrieve him, he would have been alone in the silence for ever. And perhaps slowly he would have gained his humanity back.

Aaron clearly wasn't going to press for information on the argument he'd seen earlier. Booth followed him, memorizing the twists and turns he was taking so that he would be able to find his way back.

Booth though again about Bones, and he was struck by a thought. She had been forgotten. Well, not forgotten but as good as. He knew her father was only trying to do the best by his family, to protect her, and Russ, but he had allowed Bones to _feel_ forgotten. All of them had. Her brother had at least tried to reach her. Michael her professor, had left her feeling forgotten. She had counted on him to be the one person who understood what she felt and saw when she worked with he bones. But he had turned away from that. She had been forgotten by Sully when he had sailed away. Her lessons, her teachings had been forgotten by Zack, and since those teachings were so much a part of her it was as though he had forgotten her.

For the first time Booth felt as though he could truly grasp how his fake death had affected her. He could see now that it was as though he had forgotten her. Just like everyone else.

"Well, this is it." Aaron said nodding to the small clearing. "Sweets or I will come around in the morning to pick everyone up for the final task. No one is allowed to leave their campsite until then." Booth nodded his understanding, though he had no intention of complying. For a minute he though Aaron was going to say something else but he just shook his head and turned to leave without another word.

Booth was still reeling from his knew found understanding, feeling the pain he must have caused her. The disappointment she must have felt. He understood why she was still so upset about thinking that he was a loser. She had forgotten him for a moment. And though it hurt, he had told the truth. He had forgiven her. He felt he was a loser sometimes. Mostly when he was away from her. It made since that she thought him a loser when she was away from him.

_Oh here we go again. Boohoohoo. Poor little Booth. I thought you recognized and acknowledged that you would have to do terrible things whe you took on the Ranger's creed? _Booth was starting to be concerned about the voice in his head. It was starting to grow clearer, and louder, with a personality of its own.

Pushing past his concern he had to knew the voice had a point. Bones had just said that his inability to see himself as a good man was hurting them. _Some things are meant to be let go of. _She had said that. Maybe she was right. May be it was time to let go. He knew he couldn't just turn around and forget everything though. But just that morning he had admitted to himself that she was one of the only things that made him clean, that made the weight feel lighter. She was tired of trying to do so with a line down their center, He couldn't blame her.

He had said time and again in their relationship that he was the heart. Why should he have expected her to take the first step when he told her she was the brain, and should leave the heart things to him? God he was a jackass.

Maybe he wasn't selfish in letting her mop away the stains war had left on him. She had let him tend to her wounds, and he didn't think it was selfish of her. It was a need, one he could take care would never leave a fallen comrade to fall into the hands of the enemy.

They had come against so much and survived. He couldn't let the one thing that would defeat them be themselves.

**R**_eadily __will I display the intestinal fortitude required to fight on to the Ranger objective and complete the mission, though I be the lone survivor_

It was time to man up. He had claimed to be the heart guy, and then neglected it sorely. If Bones was ready for heart, than he was just suck up his fear, and muster up the intestinal fortitude required to give her heart. He had a new mission now, and he had no plans on being the lone survivor this time.

Grabbing is bag, Booth set off, easily retracing his steps.

Rangers Lead the Way.


	27. Knowing

Ok, so here we are. sorry this took so long I wanted it to be perfect because it's _the_ chapter! _The _one you've been waiting for! I'm still not sure about it, but of the six I had written out this one flowed the best, I feel.

We're in the final strech, there'll probably be four more chapters to this. So I have to ask, are you guys done with this? Or would you like to see a sequel? I have this story set up so I can end it either way. Let me know what you think!

As always you all are wonderful and thank you for all the wonderful reviews!

A/N: **Altruism**: as defined by Merriam- webster

1 **:** unselfish regard for or devotion to the welfare of others 2 **:** behavior by an animal that is not beneficial to or may be harmful to itself but that benefits others of its species

* * *

Brennan sat by the small fire she had build, pulling her sleeping bag snuggly around her. She'd set camp quickly after Aaron had left, the weight of the letter Booth had written resting heavily in her pocket.

Brennan now pulled the letter out, Booth had folded it carefully, as though the very words it held were to be handled with care. Taking a deep breath, and feeling silly for feeling the need to prepare herself for a letter, Brennan unfolded it and began to read.

_Bones,_

_Life began in cooperation. Life began when complex organisms joined forces, so to speak, to compose the characteristics of life. So you see cooperation was the first thing in this life. _

_Three years ago, in an attempt at cooperation, I began to read a book on Anthropology. In that book I learned about Altruism. It told me about howler monkeys and how one would sound an alarm at its own personal risk when it sees a predator. By sounding the alarm the monkey lowers its own chance of survival in order to increase it's group members chances of survival. _

_I was confused when I first read this because it doesn't seem to fit into the Darwinist theories of evolution, survival of the fitness and all that. But I kept reading, and when I was done I was still confused about the altruistic theories presented in the text, so I got another, and another one after that._

_Still I had to wonder why any scientist would believe in altruism. I could easily come up with an explanation for altruism, but it would be psychological, and spiritual, and you'd hate it. I wanted to see why you, a scientist would believe in self-sacrifice. I read that altruism occurs in nature because the one performing the act of altruism will only do so because it has enough kin to feel secure that it's genes will be passed on. I could see you buying that._

_I couldn't really swallow it though, and I know they have a whole theory and equation on how altruistic acts have furthered evolution, but I can't see it that way. I can't see a monkey adding up the costs and benefits in ratio to the mount of possible prodigy in each out come. I can't accept that altruism is an all-gene related behavior. If that were true wouldn't it have been bred out by now, seeing how all the altruistic individuals are the ones being killed?_

_I see it as kindness in its simplest form, made possible by the belief that we are part of something larger. It gives one the intestinal fortitude to do something for the whole when there is no benefit for the individual._

_I though of you and all the kind acts you've done, all the moments when you put your own safety out of the equation so that you could help someone else. You are an altruistic person Bones. But it's not because of evolution and genetics, because you believed you didn't have any family left, and your brother isn't enough to conclude the equation of offspring in ratio to an act of altruism. It's because you believe in a greater whole. _

_While we disagree on many things we are similar in that. I know, you believe in collecting data and then forming a hypothesis, and I believe in having a hypothesis and then collecting data to support or deny it, we balance it out. You see one side, I see the other, and we find the answers in what overlaps. _

_If two people are being completely altruistic, each hoping to save the other, than aren't they both going to end up being caught by a predator? If they both run, neither giving the warning, than won't they both be more likely to survive. _

_I think we have both run Bones. And it has caught up with us, because at the core, that which overlaps between us, is that we are altruistic people. But we didn't give the warning call this time around Bones, we both just ran for it. And I can't figure out what from. What predator is there that together we are afraid to fight? Because I know that if I had given the warning you would have stayed and fought, and I know if you'd done the same I would have stayed too._

_In the end I think the problem was that the predator we saw was each other. _

_And now we've run so far I don't know how to find you, and I don't know where I am._

Brennan stared at the letter, not knowing exactly what she should do. Her fire was starting to dwindle, but she made no move to add more wood. She simply sat there. What did Booth mean?

"I kind of hope you haven't read that Bones."

Brennan jumped at the sound of his voice, a moment ago so clear in her head as she read the letter, now coming from somewhere behind her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I thought you would have heard me coming." Booth said coming around so that he could face her.

Brennan took a deep breath trying to slow her racing heart. She glared at him out of habit more than anything. She should have known that he would find her. That he would want to finish what they started.

"You already read it, didn't you?" Booth asked grabbing some sticks off her pile and messing with the fire until it was at full force again, before coming to sit down next to her.

Brennan nodded, "I just finished."

Booth didn't say anything and for a moment they just sat there, silently staring at the fire before them.

"I think you're wrong." Brennan spoke up, knowing that her game was over, and he was done trying to piece the puzzle together. It was time to be honest. She would live with the consequences. She survived it was what she did.

"You usually do. But what about in this time?" Booth asked, and Brennan could tell from his voice that he would be wearing that small smile that meant life had thrown him a surprise and he found that it was one he wasn't going to try and fight any more.

"You didn't run because I didn't give a warning call. You ran because I did. I wasn't the predator you saw. We were. That overlapping part, the one you mentioned, that's the part that made you run, because we are the only thing that we are afraid of." Brennan kept her gaze on the fire. She wondered if he knew what it was costing her to say these things out loud, but figured she was already paying the price so she might as well keep going. "Actually you didn't run at all. When you heard me send the call that I could see an 'us,' you drew a line the predator 'us' couldn't cross."

"I know." Brennan wasn't sure what she was expecting to hear, but it wasn't that. She had expected an argument, a denial, but not immediate agreement.

"You knew?" Brennan asked incredulously. "You knew and you still put me through that hell?" Brennan did turn to look at him this time. He was sitting with his legs out, leaning against a log she had bedded down next to, his arms across his chest.

"We both felt it Bones, but what was I supposed to do? You deserve so much more. The line was to protect you."

Brennan couldn't believe the air of calm surrounding them; she'd imagined this being a big explosive moment, now as they sat peacefully in the dark of the woods, the stars starting to come out, she felt unsettled.

"The line was for me, yes, but it was there to protect you. I didn't need the protection, because you won't hurt me.' Brennan spit out, knowing that the words were true.

"But I have hurt you." Booth answered looking down at her for the first time, his eyes dark with emotion.

"Because you put the line there!" Brennan groaned in frustration. "And even then that wasn't what hurt me! I could have lived with the line between us, because even then what we had was more anything I've ever had before! But you couldn't leave it there, you had toe the line, you had to try and cross it. To let me see glimpses of what it would be like without the line! That was what killed me Booth." Brennan said hating the way her voice got rough with emotion. She wouldn't cry though, tears were like blackmail to a guy like Booth, something he wouldn't be able to fight, and she didn't want to win that way.

"When did I do that?" Booth exclaimed.

"You're speeches about making love, promising not to betray me, describing a family to me when we had Andy! Do you know how much it hurt to hear you talk about a home with you at the T.V. me with a baby, fishing, having fun? Together, like a real family?"

Booth looked shocked at her words, as though he'd had no idea that she had taken his words to heart.

"You promise forever in one moment, but then you say I still have to find it somewhere Booth."

"What is that supposed to mean Bones?" Booth said, his own voice rough. "I put down that line, and you were more than happy to agree. The Temperance Brennan I know doesn't agree to anything she doesn't want to agree to. And you were more than happy to move on. You weren't even sad at my funeral!"

"What was I supposed to do Booth? You made me realize that there were things I wanted, and then you stepped away. I had already known for a while, and I thought you did too, but them you got together with Rebecca and then Cam, and it was like everything I had given wasn't enough. Then you through down your line, and I knew I had to find someone who thought I was enough." Brennan hated the way her voice broke on the last part. She was strong enough to get through this. She didn't need to start crying over it. One look at Booths face broke her resolve a little though. He looked broken.

"Before Cam and Rebecca?" He asked silently.

"Before Sully?" She threw back.

"I guess we should start from the beginning and work our way back here then?" Booth suggested. "When exactly?"

"I knew there was something between us from the start, but I didn't know what it was. I knew that it was something more during the Maggie Schilling case." Brennan knew that she didn't have to go into detail, he would remember.

"The one where I went against the trust you had shown me by telling me about your past to a prosecutor who then revealed said past to the world?" Booth asked sounding surprised, Brennan could also hear the guilt in his voice though.

"Yes. Everyone one else I've ever told has at some point tried to get me to face it, to talk about it. They wanted to fix me. It was something they were doing for me, but also something for them. A victory. But not you. You didn't do it to fix me. You didn't do it because you though you could make it all better for me. You did it for Maggie. You made me face it because you accept all of it as part of me, something that can't go away, can't be fixed, or made better. It just is, and I was enough with the scares. You did it because it was the truth, and you do not flinch from the truth."

Booth looked even more incredulous at that, but Brennan wasn't finished and she'd be damned if he was going to interrupt her now.

"But I knew, I really _knew_, when we were working my mothers case. Angela and I were standing on the catwalk, we were talking about Russ, and how he used to take care of me, making sure I was, and that I was okay. After they left it was like no body cared where I was anymore. And I told Angela that that was what I missed. I missed having someone care where I was all the time." Brennan smiled at the memory, and she looked met Booths eyes so he would know her sincerity, so that maybe he would have the moment's clarity that she had had. " And then you barged into the lab, with your cocky belt buckle, and crazy socks and tie, shouting, 'Bones! Bones? You up there?'"

Brennan looked down again. Letting the silence stretch as the night filled with the weight of her confession. It was so much easier than she thought it would be to say this. It seemed as though the sky was still in place,and not in danger of falling anytime soon.

Booth still hadn't said much, so she looked up and tried again. "You always care where I am. It wasn't because you know who I am. _I know _who I am, and that was enough, but you know where I am, you are always looking for where I am if you're not sure. You want to know where I am; nobody else has for a really long time. And I knew then that I loved you."

Brennan braced for the big crash she feared for so long. But it never came. The words were easier to say than she would have ever dreamed. Brennan handed him his letter back, setting it on his lap when he failed to take it from her.

"And I was devastated at your funeral. I didn't want to go because I thought it would break me, and I couldn't break Booth. I needed to be whole."

"Why?" He asked his voice rougher than she'd ever heard it.

"Because you still had a list. I promised I would help you with it. I wasn't going to break that promise, I needed to keep working, so I did. I worked twenty-hour days for two straight weeks Booth. I had gotten you killed, so I swore that I wasn't going to take away your shot at heaven too. I couldn't see them put you into the ground because I think I would have given up fighting to complete your list." Brennan let the truth of her words hit him, as they both stared into the fire. Brennan felt more at rest than she ever had. Ever sense she was 15 she had moved from place to place, after the foster system she moved quickly through college traveling to places all around the words. She, much like her mind, was always on the go. But for once she felt calm, and still. Peaceful… she felt at home.

"Booth, I don't care if you can't find me yet, that you're looking for me, that you care enough to look for me, is enough for now. And you don't have to worry about being lost because _I _know where you are."

Brennan smiled, amazed that she had said all that she had. That she had opened up. She never really believed in the adage that you'd feel better after you talked about it, but she understood it now. She truly felt that a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Off of her heart, as ridiculous as that sounded. She felt better having spoken her piece, having finally faced the truth.

She turned to Booth. It was his turn now.

* * *

Booth sat dumbfounded as he listened to Bones reveal everything. He had come here tonight having worked out himself that he was being a chicken shit, and now it was confirmed. He had promised that he would be the heart person in this relationship, to make up for her social awkwardness, but he'd done nothing but break hers- and his own in the process. It seemed that Bones was no longer willing to let him drive though. She was taking over. She had taken over, and he was beginning to feel like a punching bag. Everything she revealed was a blow.

He'd been hurting her. _Hurting her. _And he hadn't even realized half of it. He was a jerk. But despite the hurt he'd caused her she was still there, right beside him, telling him that it was all right. Then she drove the final stunning blow. _She loved him. _

Booth couldn't believe his ears at first. In his wildest dreams she was ready to have a relationship with him at most, going in it with her usual ideas of biology, but this…. This was not what he was expecting. Booth sat frozen knowing that with every silent minute he was probably causing her more pain, but he was still unable to move, let alone speak. Her gaze finally tore from his, having said her final words.

She knew where he was, that seemed like a good place to start.

"Where am I Bones?" Booth asked after a minute.

"You're with me." She said it so simply, so easily, he wondered if they had switched places. This seemed to becoming so easily for her so naturally, while he struggled to dissect it and find the meaning.

Luckily Bones did know him, and she sensed his struggle. Sitting back against the log, looking beautiful, and more at peace than he'd ever seen her, snuggled up in her sleeping bag, she looked away and back at the fire. "Just start at the beginning," was all she said.

At the beginning, Booth thought back to their very first case. Bones had started her revelations tonight with what she knew. He should start there too.

"I knew from that first case too, I knew that there was something there, but I also knew it was a horrible idea to start something with a brand new partner. I knew it was something more during the Epps case, the first go around with him. When we found that second body, and then the third and fourth, I was so angry at having been played, and I wanted so badly to not make the call, Bones. But you kept me honest. You helped me through it when everyone else thought I was chickening out, you saw that the important thing was the truth. You said that we give them voices that we catch the bad guy and the rest was for the lawyers. I knew than that I was in trouble. Still I didn't accept what it was until we had the Charlie Kent case. You called me out Bones. People don't usually do that. I guess I expected you to be afraid of hurting my feelings, of trying to understand something you couldn't possibly understand. I thought you'd let me sit in my pity. But you didn't."

Booth looked up at her for the first time in his speech. She was resting with her eyes closed, still facing straight ahead, just listening. Booth wasn't sure if he should be thankful or disappointed. Her eyes pierced through him, something that usually made him feel uncomfortable, but also gave him a strange comfort that he missed right now.

"I was so used to everyone backing away from the topic, leaving me be. Rebecca, Tessa, Cam. They all just left it alone. But not you Bones. You wouldn't leave me alone. You pushed me. No one has ever pushed me. They accepted my what I gave them, and because it got the job done they didn't ask for more. Rebecca has a glorified babysitter, Cam had an ego boost, Jared had a blockade, my Dad had a vent, the army had a Sniper, and the FBI had an Agent." Booth paused again accepting the truth of his words, and knew that his next words would mean no turning back.

"But not you, and when Kent's mother slapped me as we were digging up her son, I knew that no one else in the world could have gotten me to agree to that, no one except for you, because no one else ever wanted more of me. I knew than that I loved you."

Booth watched as she opened her eyes, they were full of something he had seen before, but never let himself believe. She loved him, and he'd finally told her the truth, had finally admitted that he loved her. Booth wasn't sure what he had expected. He had never imagined there moment as one of calm revelation. He had imagined mad impassioned exclamations, words thrown out in the heat of the moment. Of words spoken in tragedy for coming to late, never this especially after such a charged week.

"Bones? If what you said was true," Booth couldn't say it out loud, he was still sure that he'd fallen and hit his head on his way to met her, and had dreamed the past half hour, "why have you been trying to get me to end our partnership?"

"Why did you put down a line when you saw that I loved you too?" Booth started at her easy use of the words. The sounded strange coming from her with such confidence, but he focused back on her own questions and answered quietly.

"I wanted to protect you. I wanted what was best for you." Booth said accepting his answer as her own. He knew it was true. He would have done the same in her shoes. Sitting back he settled back beside her, sitting much as they had done so many, many times over the years just sharing the silence. The complete craziness of it all struck Booth, and he started to chuckle. Bones stole a quick look at him, and when she was sure he wasn't losing his mind, she joined him, until they were leaning against each other, tears of laughter threatening to spill over.

"Using Sweets and Sully was pretty low." Booth said feeling lighter than he had in years.

"Angela too."

"What?" Booth asked surprised, there was no way.

"I knew you would call Angela with your phone call." Bones said a victorious smile on her face.

"How did you know that?" Booth asked astounded.

"Because it was the rational thing to do. You knew I would call Angela, and so I knew you would call her in order to figure out what was going on."

Booth stared at her shaking his head at her cleverness.

"I knew Sweets would tell you about our meeting too, and that Sully would try and help you, but in doing so make you feel even more guilty."

Booth realized he should be pissed at being played by the anti- psychology Queen, but he couldn't. He couldn't feel anything besides the numbing wonder, the like of which he could only compare to holding his son for the first time.

"So you knew that I would start down the path of self loathing when I figured out that you were playing Sweets, and using him as a means of communication, and then made sure that I would definitely feel guilty after Sully told me about his partner. Knowing that I would get a different message then the one you sent him with. Instead of just feeling guilty from what my fake death did to you, I would start thinking that I was holding you back." Booth was sure he should be pissed at her, disbelieving of her actions, something besides the joy her was feeling. They sat in silence for another moment, before Booth remembered that he had yet to read her letter, reaching into his pocket, he pulled it out.

"You don't want to open that." Bones said, and Booth registered the seriousness of her voice.

"You got to read mine, it's only fair Bones." Booth said not sure why she would be so concerned. What could she say in a letter about their partnership that would make him come down from his current high? He was pretty sure there was nothing she could say. He opened the letter. Then he turned it over. Then turned it over once more.

"You didn't write anything."

"I know."

Booth sat back, not sure how to feel.

"I told you wouldn't want to see it." Bones chided. They were silent again. "I thought it would drive you crazy. I was mad because you wanted to talk, and I knew that meant you thought you had figured something out, and it made me mad that you were treating me like a suspect." The words came out in a rush of insecurity that was so unlike her Booth forgot his hurt.

"You know, I'm never going to believe that you don't understand why someone is feeling something again, because you are the queen of psychology. This would have driven me nuts." Booth said handing her back the letter.

"Would have?" She questioned quietly.

"Yeah."

"But not now?" She asked

"Nope." Booth replied, with a smile. "Not know that you already said you looovee me!" He let his charm smile out full force.

"You're not going to let me live it down are you?" Bones asked.

"Not in this life time, and if I'm right not in the next."

They laughed again, both simply relieved that there were no more secrets. That there were no more doubts.

But the laughter eventually died, and they sat, facing each other, the fire dying behind them, suddenly very aware of what just happened.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Bones asked him, her blue eyes piercing into his very soul.

"I have no idea." Booth said honestly. He leaned closer to her, until her face was a mere fraction from his own. "But I can't wait to find out." He smiled again and rested his forehead against hers sharing the space with her once again.

"Hey Bones?" Booth asked feeling the pure joy fill him.

"Yes?"

"Not only do I know where you are, but I know exactly where I want you to be." With that Booth pulled her into his arms and gave her the kiss they'd been denying each other for the past four years. While the sky was firmly in place Booth was pretty certain he saw stars.


	28. Interruptions

I just wan to say that you guys are absolutely amazing! The response to this story has been overwhelming, especially to the last three chapters. Most of You have pushed for a sequl, so I think I will start to work on outlining one. I'm still not sure.

Once again thank you! This chapter moves quickly, first Sweets POV, then Brennan's and then Booth's. Next chapter we'll here from the Squints back home, and have the final task! And I think I owe all you wonderful people some fluff. What do say? Something to make up for all the angst I drug you through?

As always, let me know what you think!

And also as always: They are not mine!

* * *

Sweets had finished with all his sessions, but still felt worked up over his earlier outburst. He hadn't meant to lose it, and objectively he was a latecomer to the Booth and Dr. Brennan Dance of Denial. The rest of the Squints, as Booth referred to them had sat through it much longer than he had and they had managed not to explode on them.

Sweets excused his little outburst by reasoning that as a psychologist he was much more in touch with exactly how much they were denying themselves. Still, he felt it necessary to make sure his outburst hadn't lead to yet more denial. They were probably both at their campsites, talking themselves around the truths he'd presented, which was why he was on his way to Brennan's campsite.

Aaron had given him a map of where everyone was going to be sleeping. It was fairly simple. Everyone would be taken in an opposite direction of their partners, travel to the nearest clearing within twenty minutes of their original campsites. Dr. Brennan's was closer than Booth's so Sweets had determined to stop by her campsite first. Technically he wasn't supposed to see them, they were supposed to spend the night in solitude, but he felt it important to find them and try to get through to them. Besides it wasn't really going to be a night of solitude, and he knew that he was going to have to act fast if he was going to talk to them both before the next challenge.

Not to apologize though. He'd meant what he'd said, even if he hadn't meant to say it aloud.

Sweets was nearing he clearing when it happened. The log he'd stepped on without much thought or caution rolled beneath his feet, sending him off balance. He fell hard, the flashlight that was guiding his way through the woods slipping and falling from his hand; thankfully it stayed on so he would be able to find it when he got up.

His face had smacked up against a small rock, or so it felt, and his hip had hit something. Other than that he was sure that he wasn't going to need Dr. Brennan's expertise on human bones. Sweets moved slowly making sure that he had not broken anything. Reaching up, he grabbed the small object that had left a small welt on his cheek. Not bothering to see what it was, only registering that it felt more wood like than rock, he threw it with all his might into the woods before him.

With a groan he sat all the way up, and felt for his flashlight. It was just his luck, he thought standing. At least no one had been around to see his gracefulness, he thought with a smirk. He was almost to the clearing, and deciding not to take his fall as a hint from the universe to turn around, he brushed himself off and pushed forward.

* * *

You can see the stars from the bottom of a well. It was a fact her father had told her when she was fourteen. She wondered at the time how he knew, and had wondered if it were even true, and why one would even think about it.

She knew logically that her father was correct, there would be no reason, baring certain circumstances, that would prevent a person in a well from seeing the stars. Ten years later Brennan discovered what he truly meant. It was amazing to see actually. The darkness of the well, and the cylindrical view it presented shifted the focus of light enough so that a person could not only see the stars, but also feel like they were among them. It was easily one of the most beautiful things she'd ever experienced.

Her assessment at the time was of course clouded by the concussion, fractured ribs, and broken ankle, all of which she learned she had later on, but was unaware of at the time. She had never before felt so singular, yet so connected. She felt like one of the stars herself, surrounded by the silent darkness that pulse with a raw energy, an energy that came from the entanglement of its part in the Universe. She had never felt so settled, never felt the feeling of belonging that had enraptured her. She had wondered if the other stars felt the same- something that should have hinted to her of her concussion- viewing the rest of the cosmos, embolden by the feeling of power, and in the same moment humbled by the privilege of being a part of something so intrinsically beautiful.

Kissing Booth felt just like that.

When the Special Forces unit had arrived to rescue her she had felt a sense of overwhelming loss. She didn't want to lose the connection she had found in the bottom of the well two armed terrorists had thrown her down for having the audacity to do her job, a job that would have proven to the world the crimes they had committed. She had not wanted to leave her well and join the real world again. She didn't want to go back to being a separate, objective entity that studied the connections others managed to form on a daily basis. As an anthropologist her job was to enter a society without disrupting it, without making personal connections, simply identifying the connections that already were.

The sudden clatter that broke through the night filled her with the same sense of dread. In the second before they broke away from each other she panicked that she would have to feel that loss again. The moment came, Booth tensed beneath her fingers, and she knew her own body was preparing for action too. And while there was still akin sense of loss as broke apart, Brennan was thrilled to find the sense of connection, of belonging, still filled her.

Turning they both started into the woods trying to pin point the direction of the noise. A faint groan sounded, Booth motioned for her to stay where she was, a motion she readily ignored, standing to circle to the left, before she could move forward however the silence was disrupted by a small objected flying into the clearing. Brennan followed the arc of the object as it landed several feet from her fire.

Booth immediately tense and pulled her back to him, she could tell the next moment she would be pushed to the ground by the way his muscles tensed.

"Booth, I doubt it's a hand grenade, we're in the middle of West Virginia. Besides, it was far to small." Brennan whispered, blocking him from throwing them on the ground.

"Fine, then why don't you see what it is, and I'll go see what the noise was." Booth bargained. Brennan knew that he was trying to keep her from danger, but she didn't care at that moment. She was still dazed from earlier, and now filled with curiosity for what the object was. Nodding her agreement, she smiled at his surprise; he was obviously expecting an argument.

He wasn't going to press his luck, however, and quickly set off. Brennan waited for a moment before returning to the spot where the mysterious object fell. She paused quickly to grab her flashlight, and quickly set to work scanning the area. For a moment she thought she would never find it, but then bending closely she saw a disruption pattern that ended with a small wooden object. Brennan picked it up carefully.

"A dolphin?" Brennan mumbled, turning it over ion her hand. She was so captivated by the small object that she didn't sense the other presence in the clearing until the she heard the soft crunch of a footstep directly behind her.

* * *

Booth was not in the mood for a nighttime walk in the woods. He _was_ in the mood for Bones, which, by some still unknown miracle, he was actually- _finally- _having. The disruption couldn't have been more unwelcome. Still he'd seen too much in life not to go and check things out.

Which was why he was phenomenally pissed when he spotted the cause of the commotion that had put a stop to his long awaited moment with Bones.

"Sweets, I'm going to kill you." Booth growled as he ended his cautious movements through the brush, and stomped out to meet the psychologist who was striding forward and brushing himself off.

Booth got a small bit of satisfaction for the yelp his sudden appearance caused Sweets. Not giving the kid time to catch his breath, Booth strode forward, "What the hell are you doing sneaking around the woods?"

Sweets opened is mouth to answer but was cut off. Booth tensed again as they listened. There was a grunt and a muffled curse followed by a heavy thud.

Booth didn't waste any more time standing around, and set off full speed for Bones.

He broke into the clearing looking around wildly the one person he wanted to see. She was standing in a defensive stance, he foot pressed squarely to the neck of the large man at her feet.

Sweets burst into the clearing behind him, nearly knocking into Boots back.

"Dr. Brennan?" He asked shocked at the sight before him.

Booth's own shock was wearing off, and quickly being replaced with a familiar rage at thought of someone attacking Bones. He felt the tide of his anger pulling back, gathering so to be all that more powerful when relished.

Brennan hadn't moved as Booth joined her in the clearing, though she had taken her focus away from the soon to be dead man. Booth marched forward, bending to lift the guy so he could see who the hell it was.

"Aaron?" Brennan asked as she caught sight of the man's face for the first time. Booth was just as surprised as she was.

"What the hell where you doing?" Booth asked, giving him a non too friendly shake, as image after image popped into his mind, pictures of women taken unawares in the woods, abused, tortured, and killed. He never would have pegged Aaron as someone capable of committing such a crime.

Aaron was still trying to catch his breath, having had the wind knocked out of him by Bones, something that filled Booth with a flash of pride.

"Agent Booth, you can out Aaron down. It's not what you think!" Sweets called from behind them.

"What do I think, Sweets?" Booth challenged not ready to let go of the camp leader at Sweets word.

"It's part of the next challenge, Aaron was supposed to collect Dr. Brennan, and take her to the site of the new challenge." Sweets explained.

Booth glared at Aaron trying to see if that was the truth, it was certainly possible. The blonde man nodded earnestly, and with a quick glance at Bone, who gave a sharp nod, he let the man go. Aaron stumbled for a minute before regaining his feet.

"You was trying to _collect _me?" Bones asked looking between Aaron and Sweets, and Booth almost smiled at the fact that what disturbed her the most about this whole thing was the implication of being treated like an object. God, he loved her.

"You know sneaking into someone's camp, and trying to kidnap might work with your other partner groups that come here, but what did you expect from a group of FBI partners?" Booth asked incredulously. He had the urge to smack the young guy upside his head.

"I'm not FBI." Bones clarified, but Booth ignored her. Still trying to piece together what had happened.

"Look, I'm really sorry. She was supposed to be alone-."

"So its okay to attack a woman in the woods as long as she's alone?" Booth clarified. Yup, the guy was dead.

"Actually, I would say that it was Dr. Brennan that attacked Aaron, not the other way around."

Booth looked up sharply as Ken and Hannah waked into the clearing.

"Okay, what's going on?" Brennan asked, frustrated. Booth went to stand by her, not liking that all these people had been pandering about the woods for god only knew long. He felt a bit shell shocked. So much had happened in the last hour that he wasn't sure how to make heads or tales of, and now this.

"Agent Booth, the task tomorrow involves moving one of you to a separate location. You weren't supposed to have any knowledge of this, as you were assigned your own campsite. I'm sure Aaron didn't mean to startle Dr. Brennan." Sweets said stepping between Booth and the newly gathered crowd.

"That's right. I apologize Dr. Brennan, I didn't mean to startle you, I thought you had heard me enter the clearing. I told the others to wait in the woods for me, as getting you to come with me is part of the task." Aaron stuttered his explanation, looking more to Booth than to Bones.

Booth wasn't at all happy with the thought of anyone picking Bones up in the middle of the night to go anywhere. Hannah and Ken's presence had calmed him down a bit however.

"What's Sweets doing here?" Brennan asked as though she was just noting his presence. She took in his disheveled appearance. "Did you hit him again?"

"No!" Booth exclaimed exasperated.

"I was on my way to talk to you Dr. Brennan, about our session, I wanted to elaborate on what was said, but I tripped."

"There is no need for that Sweets. You were perfectly clear." Bones replied, and Booth saw Sweets stiffen, though he wasn't sure why, Bones hadn't inflicted any kind of tone with her words.

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, I still feel-."

"Can it Sweets. We know you had a valid point." Booth looked down at Bones for a brief second, sharing in that moment a feeling of warmth and understanding.

"Booth is correct Sweets. We were just working out the changes in our partnership, and based on what we know, I feel we're on our way to regaining the balance we once had."

Booth smiled at her, knowing that she was speaking to him more than to Sweets. But he knew he couldn't linger in their moment.

Sweets looked stunned, "You actually listened to me?"

"Not so much listened as reacted." Bones clarified, and Booth chuckled at the crushed look Sweets was now wearing.

"Alright I don't really know what's going on, but I still need to get Sam and Catharine, so I thing it would be best to be on our way." Aaron said, having caught his breath apparently, Booth noted with some humor that Aaron was standing as far away as he could from he and Bones.

"Just where are you taking her?" Booth asked, not wanting to let her go yet.

"I can't tell you. You guys aren't even supposed to know that she's gone, but I'm not worried about it, as nobody seems to have followed the no visitors rule." Aaron glanced back at Ken and Hannah, both who seem unconcerned at the broken rule. "It's a secure area, she'll be safe." Aaron finished.

Booth was about to push for more, but Bones stopped him with a small touch to his arm. "I'll go get my stuff."

For a moment Booth was concerned that she was running, but she gave him another small squeeze, something she would not have done just a few hours ago, and headed for her sleeping bag. She packed up quickly, while Aaron and the other made small talk.

Booth simply watched her, her movements liquid and graceful. He suddenly couldn't wait for this trip to be over, couldn't wait to be home. With her. To start this thing they had just barely tapped into.

But it would have to wait, just one more painfully long day. He could do it he had managed for four years; he could go one more day.

Picking up her bag, Booth saw that she slipped something into one of the pockets, he frowned for a minute remembering the projectile that had started this madness, and wondered what it was the was interesting enough for her to take with her.

He'd find out later he supposed, and went to help he secure her sleeping bag to her backpack.

"You ready for this?" He asked as he tightened the pack, refraining from placing a series of kisses on her long graceful neck.

She turned to face him, a grin spreading across her face, "I was born ready."

Booth couldn't help his shocked laughter as she surprised him yet again. God he loved her.


	29. Learning from Dolphins

I'm a little nervous about this one, I didn't have time to run it by my reassure-er/ encourager Sull Rafter, so we'll see how it goes!

Oh, and I know I promised we get the next task in this chaper, but I kinda got carried away, and so well, you have this. I SWEAR the next chapter is truely the final task!

I just wanted to give you guys something now while I finish up chapter 30.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

* * *

The usually empty lounge was now crowded with people, the glass of the coffee table covered with bowls of chips, dip, pots of coffee, and tea, a tray of snikerdoodles, and a plate of brownies. The chatter colored the air, as the occupants of the catwalk lounge sat comfortable munching and sipping on the treats.

The sound of a throat clearing slowly grabbed the attention of all present. Everyone turned to look at Angela where she stood with a pointer and a large idea board. The sheet paper had a large to do list written out, along with some suggestions, and what looked like designs.

Angela paused taking time to survey everyone in the room. Max had just arrived, Hodgin's and Cam had stayed late to help her set up, Clark was this weeks lad assistant and had non to willingly joined them. All the other grad students had slowly made their way into the lab. Everyone sat excitedly; the email Angela had sent out had captured their immediate attention. Everyone wanted to be a part of getting Booth and Brennan together.

Even Clark had finally submitted saying that having them together might just relieve some of the tension surrounding them, allowing for everyone to focus on their work. Angela did dare correct him, she was sure that the tension between the two would remain long past death, but she needed his help if they were to pull of the plan she had formed.

"Okay, is everyone up to date on the current status on Booth and Brennan?"

There were some shrugged and a few denials so Angela started to explain.

"Well, for those of us who have been around longer, we are all aware that there has been something off between the two of them. Now, the other day Brennan called from her retreat. She said that she and Booth were winning, but there was something off about her. Before I could anything out of her though, she hung up." Angela took a second to push her annoyance at the memory away.

"She had mentioned that Booth needed time to talk to Parker, so you can imagine my surprise when minutes later, I got another phone call from Booth. He was panicking because Brennan is apparently playing mind games with him." Angela smiled grimly as they all raised their eyebrows at the thought of Brennan playing mind games the woman was scary enough as it was. After a collective shutter had passed through the group Angela continued.

"What we don't know is what end she is trying to achieve. Though we have a guess, as she has attempted to accept a dig offer in Africa- and before you all ask any questions, I cannot tell you more than that as it is confidential." Angela looked back at Cam who nodded in conformation.

"Brennan might just be trying to push Booth away, or she might be trying save their partnership. We don't know, but because they are the two most obtuse, hardheaded, tragic, stubborn people we know, I think we can assume that they have screwed things up, or missed yet another opportunity."

"We also needed to take into account the fact that we have no idea whether or not Booth has decided to let himself have something he truly wants, or if he has opted yet again to punish himself by denying himself true happiness."

"You know, I think I should be insulted." Cam mumbled from her spot on Angela's right.

"Cam, as much as we now accept you as the big curvy part of the loop, you know it's true." Hodgin's replied with his usual grin.

Cam grinned in response shaking her head in defeat, "I saw it then, and I know it now too."

"Now, as I was saying," Angela cut in, not wanting this to become a trip down memory lane, "I have an entire evening planned out that will guarantee that we finally push them together. I have some ideas for themes, but I think I want to go with Shakespeare. There was a psychiatrist Dr. Gordon Wyatt who worked with Booth and Brennan a while back, and he and I debated their relationship over Shakespeare, I would like involve that in our scheme. That being said, I welcome you all into Project Bard, as we will refer to our scheme from her on in."

Angela looked at the gathering, they'd been relatively quite, more so than she had expected, so she felt it was time to open the floor. "Does anyone have any thoughts what play, or passage we should use as a theme?"

"Romeo and Juliet!" The squeal cam from the sofa in the form of one Daisy Wick, Angela froze for a moment not aware that she had sent out an email to Daisy, and unsure of what to do about, but deciding to let it be. "'Too early seen unknown, and known too late!'"

Angela was surprised to find that she did indeed like it. She didn't have time to say so however. It seemed now that the floor was open everyone had something to say.

"Macbeth?" Fisher cast out without enthusiasm. "'It is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing.'" Hodgin's took care of that with a particularly irate glare.

" 'A peace is of the nature of a conquest; for then both parties nobly are subdued, and neither party loser.' The Second Part of Henry the Fourth." Clark offered still looking uncomfortable. Angela simply shook her head, not knowing where to start with how wrong that quote was for Brennan and Booth.

There was a whole bunch of commotion, Hodgins disliking Fisher's suggestion, Cam actually debating with Max whether or not Daisy's suggestion was valid, the noise continued to rise. Angela wasn't sure whether she should let it continue or not.

A quite voice came from the couch, coming from between Daisy and Clark. His voice was clear and strong, and soon everyone had stopped their debating to simply listen, and even Angela found herself drawn into the cadence of his voice.

" 'It is thyself, mine own self's better part; mine eye's clear eye, my dear heart's dearer heart; my food, my fortune, and my sweet hope's aim; my sole earth's heaven, and my heaven's claim.' "

Everyone was silent for a moment as Mr. Nigel-Murray finished. There was no doubt it was a beautiful quote, but still, it seemed too lovey-dovey for Booth and Brennan. Beside Angela was pretty sure that the intensity of it had to do more with his accent than the quote.

"'Light, seeking light, doth light of light beguile; so ere you find where light in darkness lies, your light grows dark by losing of your eyes.'" Everyone turned to see Wendell spoke up from the chair that had been pushed back into the corner by the tree. "Love's Labor's Lost."

Angela had to admit that she had a soft spot for the kid, and his choice had the most potential. The concept of light could easily be converted into a theme….

"That was some really good input, everybody. I think the best bet may be to incorporate several of the quotes we've heard tonight, as well as some others. Perhaps some of you can look into finding more quotes and coming up with a creative way of displaying the quotes." Angela suggested to the interns. Turning from them Angels addressed Max. "Max, did you get a hold of the CD you mentioned?"

"I did." Max answered pulling it from his jacket and handing it over, Angela looked down at the cover and smiled in delight. They were making progress.

"I'm working on the computer so that there will be surround sound." Angela informed them. "Hodgins, do have the materials we were talking about?"

"The magnesium came in today, and the dry ice should be here tomorrow, I already have storage prepared. I could use some help rigging a trigger to set all the blocks off." Hodgins said looking hopefully at Max.

"I'm in." Max said gamely.

"Great, now where are we on the flowers Cam?" Angela asked turning to her boss.

"I'm to pick them up a few hours before hand so I can set up."

"Perfect, I have song list already prepared." Looking around at the gathered group Angela had to smile, was there anyone who didn't want Booth and Brennan win the good by braving the attempt?

"I know ya'll didn't start this without me, now?" They all turned to see Caroline Julian strutting into the lab, "Did ya'll honestly think you could pull this off without me? Exactly how many of _you_ have gotten them to kiss?" She stopped as she reached the top of the stair. "That's right. Not a damn one of you!"

Angela wasn't sure what to say, as Caroline glared Wendell out of his seat, and the proceeded to glare him into dragging it over to where she would be able to see the entire group before sitting.

"I made a few calls, and you now have some special catering." Caroline said as she sat down, setting her brief case before her.

"Really?" Angela asked surprised and impressed. "Who?"

"I believe you'll all recall a man named Sid, who knows exactly what the occasion calls for."

There was stunned silence for a moment. The interns sat confused, Max was the first to recover. "You know Sid?"

"_You _know Sid?" Hodgins gapped at Max.

"Of course I know Sid!" Max and Caroline replied at the same time.

"Whose Sid?" The interns asked almost in unison.

"I'll explain later." Angela cut in. "Cam can send everyone a copy of the color scheme, it's based off of the colors I'm using for my own contribution to Project Bard. I'm working on a piece that we'll hang on the platform for the occasion; it's based off of my quote for Booth and Brennan. It's from Measure for Measure. I mean the title of the play itself is a testament to Booth and Brennan's relationship. They have met every challenge they have ever set for each other, matching the other step for step, never was one held to a standard the other was not expected to uphold also. However despite their professional genius, they have denied themselves this opportunity because of the doubt they feel, not doubt for the other, but for themselves."

Angela glanced at the room at large, and back at her to do list. She was thrilled to see that everything was moving along swiftly and successfully, the unexpected help from Caroline would make everything absolutely perfect. She wasn't sure how Booth and Brennan were going to take it, but it was her right- no her obligation- as best friend to say enough was enough, and ensure that her best friend was finally happy.

"Okay people, that's all for tonight, we'll met again tomorrow. Remember tomorrow is their last day at United We Stand. We don't know what kind of mood or state of mind they'll be in, so make sure to stay out of their way when they get back on Saturday afternoon. I'll have both of them here by seven, so it should be nice and dark, perfect for the reconstruction module. Does everyone know what they're doing?" Angela asked looking around to make sure they all understood.

"Al right then, lets get this show on the road! Does everyone remember the most important rule?" Angela asked fixing them all once again with the Brennan ice stare, it wasn't as effective, but it was enough.

They all answered in exasperated unison, "If we screw this up, you'll see to it that our deaths are slow and painful."

"I think we'll be just fine." Angela replied with a grin. She couldn't wait for Saturday night!

* * *

Four years of waiting, four long years of insecurity, four unbearable years of outing off the inevitable, and for what?

Honestly, Brennan wasn't sure what she had expected. The sky falling was on the list, as had her turning into an emotionally and psychologically driven entity who lost all objectivity not only in regards to her personal life, but her job too. Of course Hell freezing over had made her list to. Her list was comprised of illogical things that she'd expected to occur once she and Booth crossed the line.

Curled up in her sleeping bag, clutching a tiny figurine of a dolphin, Brennan found that not one of the things on her list where true. She was still Dr. Temperance Brennan. The sky was in place, and hell was only as metaphorical place to describe a host of human pain and suffering. Booth was still Booth.

Still, however irrational, she had expected something to occur.

Aaron had taken half of their FBI group with them to a new location. Everyone grumbled because they had to walk so far in the middle of the night after such a physically demanding day. Brennan stayed to the back of the group wanting time to try and think over thing, wanting a chance to examine the tiny missile that had been sent flying into her camp interrupting she and Booth.

Unfortunately, it seemed that the others were in the mood for chatter. Ken and Hannah felt it necessary to tell everyone of Brennan's mishap with Aaron. The entire situation turned humor at her expense as the others brought up rumors and stories they'd heard about stuff she had possibly done. It seemed as though this past week in the woods had made them comfortable enough around her to ask her about the rumors, asking her to elaborate. They didn't seem to realize that she was overwhelmed, and uncomfortable.

Brennan was greatly relieved when after the hour and a half hike they stopped at yet another clearing were Aaron told them to make themselves comfortable, and to get to sleep as they would be waking up shortly before dawn to start the day.

It was after eleven when they got there, and half past twelve by the time everyone had settled down.

Brennan waited quietly, off to the side of the other campers, listening for the last of the small group to fall asleep. Feeling sure that the others were indeed out Brennan turned back to face the small fire they had erected. With the light of the fire Brennan was able to finally study the small wooded figure.

She immediately knew the markings, the style of the design, the cut of the wood. It was Booth's. This small dolphin, looking very much like the ones her father had left both on her mother's grave and with the letter he'd left her. Turning it over in her hand was awed at the smooth lines. She had seen Booth's work before, he whittled sometimes during stakeouts always working on something for Parker. To her knowledge he'd never made one for anyone but his son.

It was amazingly detailed for its size, no more than two inches long. It wasn't posed in some silly stance, it was natural, and it looked like it was swimming. Happy.

He'd even carved tiny eyes. It was the eyes that transfixed her now. Playful, wise, and happy all at once, Brennan couldn't look away.

Dolphins were the most playful creatures on the Earth. That's why her mother had loved them, because they were extremely intelligent yet they didn't let their intelligence stop them from being happy. Brennan had been determined to be like that. She had always struggled with interaction amongst her peers due to her superior intellect, but she had taken hope from the dolphins her mother loved so much. Brennan laughed without humor as she stroked the tiny dolphin; she had forgotten her desire to be like the dolphins, to use her intelligence like they used theirs, to be happy.

Of course the intelligence of dolphins was debated these days. Though Brennan felt it was more an argument over what intelligence was more than if dolphins had it. Brennan felt that anyone with half a brain could see that dolphins were intelligent, by any definition. Some scientists argued Darwin's theory, basing intelligence on the ability of a species to recognize what it needs to survive. Others argued that intelligence was the size and architecture of the brain, the ability to communicate, or the ability to exhibit playfulness.

Brennan felt that with either definition dolphins could be considered intelligent. She felt a pang as she realized that according to those definitions she would only be found passing in regard to Darwin's definition. Stroking the smooth curve of the dolphin's head, Brennan wondered if Booth knew that while dolphins had two-brain hemispheres like humans, dolphins had four lobes instead of three like humans. The fourth lobe was purely to host the senses unlike in humans where the senses where split between the lobes.

Brennan had read an article theorizing that having all the senses in one lobe allowed dolphins to make the immediate and complex decisions that are beyond the scope pf human capability. It also supported the claim that dolphins were able to shut down separate lobes of their brain at a time as a means for sleep.

Brennan had felt a pang of envy at the though. Being able to turn off parts of her mind seemed like a relief that would have benefited her. Perhaps it would have allowed her to see that allowing herself to be with Booth wouldn't have been such a horrible thing. That nothing cosmic and catastrophic would happen because of it.

The fire cast a soft glow in the dark wooden body she held in her hand. Brennan thought the eyes now looked teasing, as though it could hear her thoughts.

Ridiculous.

Still Brennan studied the figure closer; wondering what turn of event had brought it to her. Had Boot given it to Sweets? If so why had Sweets thrown it into the woods? Had he meant her to find it? Had he thrown it at her in an attempt to get her to realize her feeling after his outburst during their session? After all Sweets hadn't known that Booth was there with her doing just that.

But why had Booth given it to Sweets? Booth rarely shared anything with Sweets, why would he give this to him when Sweets might make the connection to Brennan and her mother as he had read the reports before her father's trial. He knew about the glass dolphin Max had left her mother. Booth definitely wouldn't want Sweets to have this.

When would he have given it to Sweets anyway? The last time she had seen him carving had been the other night when he had offered to tell her of his past. He'd taken it with him, though it hadn't much look like a dolphin then. She hadn't seen him work on anything since then. It followed that he had finished it that night, because they really hadn't been apart since.

Still it left the question as to how the little guy had come to be in their campsite. She had no evidence to study, not facts or figures to look at that would support any theory that she could come up with. Brennan knew she could just ask when she saw him the next day, but she didn't want to. She felt oddly protective of the little wooden piece. Booth had taught her their first year together just how valuable objects could be when he'd given her back her mother's earring. And now, even after having told him that she loved him, and having the words given back to her, she still didn't want to share this just yet.

It meant something to her, she just didn't know what yet.

The dolphin seemed to glow in the light of the dying fire, it's eyes dancing in the shadows cast by the flames. It struck her again how happy the dolphin looked.

Brennan let out a soft, if somewhat choked laugh, turning from the fire and looking up into the star filled night, clutching the little dolphin to her chest. Suddenly she felt lighter than she ever had. Booth was always saying that there a was in the world than what could ever be found in her science. It would seem that he was correct.

She had known that there would be something cosmic about admitting the truth with Booth, and facing their feelings. Something defied science. The proof, it seemed, was right in her hand. No the sky had not fallen, no hell hadn't frozen over, and no she wasn't dropping her career to become a housewife.

But somehow a small wooden dolphin had been led by a series of unrelated events to be there when Sweets had tripped, presumably, and somehow this small dolphin had landed in her new campsite. The odds were incalculable. Yet it had happened.

She had been given this small dolphin against all odds. Just as she had been given Booth. Well not given Booth, people couldn't be owned, but the sentiment stood.

Brennan wasn't going to ignore a lesson twice. Turning off the analytical part of her brain, much like the dolphin did, she decided simply to accept it.

As she fell asleep she realized that the dolphin coming into her possession wasn't even really the true cosmic occurrence that she had expected. It fact that she was indeed accepting another lesson from the dolphin, the one she had forgotten, the one she had failed to learn all those years ago.

Brennan closed her eyes recalling the fathomless look in Booth's eyes as he told her he loved her. She had that knowledge know, and for once in her life she would do the right thing with her knowledge. She doubted that her it counted as a cosmic event, and knew intellectually that it was not, but still under the vast still sky, curled up with a tiny dolphin curled in her fist, with the knowledge she had gained from her conversation with Booth, she truly was happy.

And however illogical the feeling, it felt like a cosmic, earth shattering, sky falling, hell freezing event to her.


End file.
